Left in the Shadows
by phantasiagirl
Summary: The Reikai Tantei get a surprise when they find out that their new friend has links to Hiei's past! But those links may now be threatening her life! And how's our fave fire apparition taking it? HieiOC and some KuramaOC later on. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge: the Dream

Left in the Shadows

By: Hieinokoishi

Amanda Kazehito: She has emerald eyes and black hair that go two inches past her shoulders.

Tora Akuma "Tiger Devil" Midnight blue eyes and hair that goes to ears.

(I suck at putting descriptions in stories about original characters)

(A/n: Hey guys, It's Hieinokoishi! I finally got my own screename! So of course, this fic moved along with me and thanx animefreak54 for posting up my fic on your account! And thanx to my reviewers for sticking with me when I was grounded and when I had to move this fic. )

Prologue:

It was foggy. Fog so thick the girl couldn't even see the road in front of her. It wasn't so much as fog but more like she wasn't there. Wasn't meant to see it. "It" was a woman walking across the large street when a speeding car collided into her body. The offending car put on an extra burst of speed and took off. Running up to the woman, she gently moved her coal black hair, much like her own, and gasped. She recognized the face to be her own mother, dead.

14 year old Amanda Kazehito awoke with a start. She had been having this dream for over two months now, ever since she moved to Japan where her parents were born. At least that's what her mom said. Ever since she was old enough to ask, her parents would avoid the questions about her heritage. And when her father died when she was five, her mom forbade her to ask anything having to do with him.

Amanda looked at her clock. It was 8:45a.m.She cursed under her breath for waking up late yet again. Her mom left early to work and neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara were going to wait for longer than 10 minutes after 8:30a.m. Jumping out of bed, she got ready for school, grabbed her backpack and a piece of toast and ran out the door hoping to catch up with her friends. What she didn't know was that her life would be turned completely around in a matter of hours.


	2. Chapter 1: A Death

**Left in the Shadows**

Chapter 1: A Death 

It was a beautiful Friday morning. The sun was up and there was not a cloud in sight. As Amanda emerged from her house, she had the feeling that someone's eyes were watching her every move. When the dreams began plaguing her sleep at night, she had become a little frightened to go out alone, afraid that some perv or killer would attack her. She had told her worries to Yusuke and Kuwabara; Kuwabara looking a little guilty (though she didn't know why) while Yusuke laughed at the matter and scared the living daylights out of her every chance he got.

Amanda looked around, her emerald eyes scanning the street and house windows. No one was in sight, which meant that her friends left. Cursing under her breath once more, she shivered a bit from the cold winter air and ran as fast as she could towards her school, Sarayashiki Jr. High. What she didn't know was that a certain black shadow was watching her from the rooftops of her neighborhood.

When she reached the school, Amanda saw Yusuke and Kuwabara talking with a red-haired boy who, looking at his uniform, went to the high school down the street. Looking around, she saw many girls who walked past him literally do a double take and walk off giggling with their friends occasionally looking back. Amanda shook her head and walked over to them when Yusuke saw her and waved. She didn't believe in love. Love was something she could only dream of. She once loved somebody and it ended up being violent and a wreck. That was one of the reasons she welcomed moving away. She wanted to get away from it all. She was still very touchy on the subject whenever Yusuke brought it up. (When he was at her house one time, he read about it in her diary)

"Are you sure Kurama?" Yusuke asked the red-haired boy.

"Yes. She has a strong…of…energy…her…" The boy's words became incoherent as the wind blew through the area. Seeing her arrive, they hastily wrapped up their conversation.

"Hey Amanda! Took you long enough!" Kuwabara said in greeting.

"Sorry," Amanda answered, "Slept in late again."

"This is Kur-" Yusuke, gesturing to the boy, was cut off.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino." He said with a smile that could make most girls melt in their shoes.

"Very nice to meet you Shuichi," Amanda replied returning the gesture, "Is Kurama a nickname of yours?" A surprised look came over the fox spirit's face.

"Uh…well…" He was cut off when Mr. Takenaka came rushing up to the little group, his face full of grief.

"Hey Mr. Take," Yusuke said, "Why so down? Have you finally given up on taking me to the student guidance room?"

"This only concerns Amanda and needs to be told in private." He replied sternly, "Amanda, we need to go to the office." Amanda shrugged and followed him. School didn't start for another ten minutes, at 9:10a.m.

"Well…I don't know how to say this but…your mother…there has been a terrible hit-and-run accident. Your mother died on impact." There were soft gasps from outside the room where the boys were eavesdropping. Amanda's face paled. Mr. Takenaka wasn't the one to lie. But she refused to believe it.

Amanda forced a laugh. "Ha ha Mr. Takenaka. You almost had me there for a moment. Now what did you really need to talk about?" When he didn't reply, Her face paled even more as the truth sunk in. Her mom was…dead.

"Y-your…joking right?" She asked in a feeble attempt to still hear the words 'I'm just kidding,' or 'you shouldn't always believe what people tell you' or anything to deny the truth.

"Will you boys escort her home?" Mr. Takenaka asked, looking at the door. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Kurama (they forced him to come along) came from behind the door. They nodded.

"You don't have to come back for the rest of the day, seeing that Monday is the start of winter break. Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah." Kuwabara replied quietly. "She's my neighbor." The boys then proceeded to kind of awkwardly lead her out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2: New Mission, New Foe

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 2: New mission, New Foe**

/thought-speak/

"Is this it?" Kurama asked as they came to a single story house next to Kuwabara's. Amanda nodded and pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. As they all walked in, Kurama saw a flit of black pass by the front window. Leaving the other two to tend with Amanda (because they knew her longer) he opened the door, revealing none other than the fire youkai, Hiei.

"Have you told her yet?" were the first words out of his mouth as he strode inside the dimly lit entryway.

"No…not yet. There was an accident and…"

"The ningen woman died. I saw it." Hiei finished.

**Flashback**

(Hiei POV)

Why am I doing this? I have to watch her every day. Wherever she goes. Koenma says he doesn't want anything to happen to her. That she could be a valuable asset to the 'team.' Well… I guess it's better than just sitting around on my ass every day. This has been our first mission in months. …There she comes. Late as usual. The detectives left without her, to their school.

…Does she sense me? Impossible…I have masked my chi. Only powerful demons can trace me. Hn. Maybe the fox was right. She does have to potential to be strong. Hn. But that can only be achieved through training. Today is the day that she is supposed to be recruited to the 'team.' I still think we should just take her to the hag's whether she wants to or not. But the others want to persuade her to come on her own free will.

Hm? What's this? I sense demonic energy in the area. It seems like one of those third-rate demon idiots who tried to finish off Yusuke right after we came back from Maze Castle. I sense another energy too… What the hell? I thought she died! No… it can't be her…

Dismissing my thoughts, I traveled to the source of the energy. There she is. She looks different; she has black hair like that baka onna I have to watch everyday. If I'm not mistaken, she must be her mother. I can't be sure that it's HER though… I'll have to take a better look.

The woman was walking across a large street oblivious to the fact that I was standing on a telephone pole on the other side. My eyes widened as I saw one of those ningen vehicles come speeding down the street and crashing into her. The car screeched and abruptly turned down a different street. I turned my attention to the scene before me. The woman was lying on the ground where she landed, a pool of blood surrounding her body.

Instead of lingering, I sped after the vehicle. That was where the demonic energy was coming from. I followed the car down t a remote part of town until it was only possible to travel by foot. The demons, by now shed their human appearances, walked down a narrow alleyway where I heard them talking to… what the…? I felt a chi about as strong as Sensui. High A-class…even possibly S-class.

"Well?" a deep clear voice asked.

"Yes milord. We have disposed of her." Came the low growling voices of the lower class demons.

"What about the child?"

"Uhh… n-no sir we didn't get the chance."

"FOOLS!" The lead demon shouted. "She will very soon be under the protection of the Spirit Detectives because of her power. This is what you get for defying Tora Akuma!" There was a thump, some groans and the demons disintegrated. With a swishing sound, Akuma's chi disappeared from the shadows. Tora Akuma huh? We'll see…

**End Flashback**

(Normal POV)

Yusuke poked his head into the entryway. "Hi Kurama." He said dully. "Amanda's…" He caught sight of Hiei in the corner. "Oh hey, Hiei. Didn't see you there."

"Hn." The fire youkai replied. "Where's the girl?"

"Hello to you too. Amanda's in her room. We're giving her sometime to cope."

"We'll wait until she comes out then." Kurama said quietly as they all walked into the living room. They found Kuwabara sitting on the couch staring at the floor. As the other three sat down, he snapped out of his daze.

"You knew her mother pretty well then Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah." He responded dully like Yusuke. "She was really nice and didn't ask why I came over so often with so many bruises. She just sighed and brought out the ice packs for me and my friends.

"She knew Kuwabara was a street fighter because of that. As for me, I never had any serious injuries but she knew about my rep. Still, she welcomed me in whenever I came by." Yusuke added. "We were the only people who came by, I think."

"Sounds like she had trouble making friends." Kurama remarked.

The Spirit Detectives went on talking for a while, Hiei not participating. His mind was on the woman and Tora Akuma. His name sounded vaguely familiar but he could not figure out where. All he knew now was that he was an incredibly strong demon whose power matched Sensui, and he had the Sacred Energy. Tora Akuma was going to be a serious threat. His words about Amanda's mother proved that. And his past was coming back. The woman, she had the same chi of the woman who threw him off he Koorime glacier so many years ago. (A/n if you know about Hiei's past, then you know who I'm talking about. If not, then just hang tight. All will be explained in the next chapter.)

It went on like this for a couple of hours. Kuwabara occasionally getting up for something to drink or eat much to the protest of Kurama but Yusuke explained that they were allowed to help themselves here. But by now, Hiei was getting impatient.

"Lets just take the baka onna and go." He said. "She can mope all she wants to then." Both Yusuke and Kuwabara gave him a cold look.

"Hiei, her mother just died. According to Yusuke, she has no family left." /unlike you/ Kurama told him, ending in thought-speak. (A/n: yeah "thought-speak" sounds kinda lame and is from animorphs but I couldn't think of anything else at the time. Ill try to change it later.)

The room fell silent with only the sound of students outside, running from their school. Today was a minimum day, due to it being the last day before break, so it was only 12:45. Soft footsteps and the creak of the door broke the silence.

It was Amanda. Her emerald eyes were red and swollen from crying. Unbeknownst to the others, she had found with some surprise that her tears had solidified into some kind of gem. She walked over and sat down between to Kuwabara and Kurama.

"If you need more time, you can go back." Yusuke said in a gentle tone that the others had never heard him use before. She shook her head.

"I'm okay." She replied. "Besides, I think he was getting a little impatient." She added, turning to Hiei who looked away. "What's your name?"

"Hn." Hiei replied.

"That's Hiei." Yusuke replied. "He doesn't talk much-"

"Unless to insult you." Kuwabara interrupted.

"Right. So…" Yusuke began again.

"Or grunt." Kuwabara interrupted again. Yusuke shoved his face into the floor.

"So don't be offended if he does. He's that way to everybody." Yusuke finally finished. He then turned to Kuwabara. "Is that the only way to shut you up?" A groan was the only answer. Amanda couldn't help but let out a giggle. They always knew how to cheer her up no matter what the situation was.

"As you already know, my name is Shuichi Mina…" Kurama began.

"Not to be rude, but I don't think that's your real name." Amanda said. Kurama smiled.

"You are correct actually. In my former life, I was known as the demon fox, Youko Kurama. You can call me what you prefer." Hiei cleared his throat as to get the others attention. Yusuke and Kurama turned to him and he stood up and left the room.

"Excuse us." Kurama told Amanda. She nodded. Kuwabara meanwhile had gotten off of the floor and looked curiously at Yusuke and Kurama. Yusuke rolled his eyes and left the room after Hiei. Kurama motioned him to follow suit and left. When they all reached the entryway, Kurama got right to the point.

"What's wrong Hiei?" he asked.

"Lets just say it's about the ningen woman's death." He replied.

"Well don't leave us in the dark!" Yusuke said impatiently. Hiei glared at the half-ningen before continuing.

"It wasn't a regular "what-you-call-hit-and-run" accident. There were those third-rate demon idiots at the wheel."

"Those demons that set Yusuke and Kuwabara up after the Four Saint Beasts incident?" Kurama inquired. (A/n: if ur confused, then read yu yu hakusho #5)

"Those pug uglies!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Shut up you moron!" Yusuke hissed. "Amanda's still out there!" Kuwabara was about to make a well-chosen comment when Hiei continued with his story.

"I followed them down an alley where there was another demon…its power was almost to the S-class but I have a feeling it was holding back some of its power." Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped while Kurama's eyes widened slightly. "He said his name was Tora Akuma and had targeted Amanda's mother. He is now after Amanda."

"What about the Kakai barrier?" Yusuke asked.

"It's possible that there is a deficiency in the net." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"Could some psychic cannibals be trying to open it up again?" Kuwabara asked more to himself.

"You really are a dip. 'Some psychic cannibals.'" Yusuke said mockingly.

"Aww shaddup, Urameshi! Why I oughta-"

"Kurama, you said that you could sense huge amounts of untapped power inside Amanda. Do you know what form it will take?" Yusuke asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I do not know what form it will take. All I know is that it will be similar to yours." He answered.

"A stick?" Hiei asked sarcastically.

"For the last time," Kuwabara said through gritted teeth, "It's a sword! S-O-W-R-D!" Yusuke started snickering.

"The hell's so funny Urameshi!"

"Learn to spell." Yusuke told him. Kuwabara turned red in the face as he realized his mistake.

"Quiet you fools." Hiei hissed. He then turned to Kurama as the others quieted down. "Where will the girl stay?"

"Her name is Amanda, Hiei and as for your question, I think that Master Genkai's would be a safe place." Kurama responded.

"She doesn't have any relatives so that seems okay." Yusuke added.

"Hn." Hiei sounded. Kuwabara nodded.

There was a creak in the doorway to the entryway. The four Spirit Detectives turned to see an astonished and frightened looking Amanda who had listened to their every word.


	4. Chapter 3: Going to Genkai's

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 3: Going to Genkai's**

/thought speech/

**HNK a.k.a. Danielle**: okay, I'm being lazy and I don't feel like saying the disclaimer. So I brought the one and only Hiei Jaganshi to say it!

**Hiei:** Hn.

**Danielle**: …

**Hiei**: …

**Danielle**: Come on! Say it!

**Hiei**: Hn. I don't take orders onna.

**Danielle:** But… but…

**Kurama:** (comes in w/ Yusuke & Kuwabara) What's going on?

**Danielle:** If you don't say it… I'll… I'll tell Yukina you're her brother!

**Hiei:** You wouldn't dare.

**Kuwabara:** Yukina's related to shorty! (Yusuke knocks him out) XX

**Danielle**: (Takes deep breath) OH YUKI… (Hiei brings katana to her throat)

**Hiei:** Don't you dare, onna

**Danielle:** (brings out own katana) Not so fast!

-two start fighting-

**Yusuke:** (sweatdrop) Wouldn't it be easier for HER to just say it?

**Kurama:** They're both stubborn. They fight like a married couple.

**Yusuke:** why don't they just GET married then (Hiei & Danielle glare) n-never mind…

**Kurama:** (sighs) I'll say it… Danielle doesn't own YYH, only this story, the plot and the characters (looks at list) Amanda and Tora Akuma.

**Danielle:** (Dodges katana) Now… on with the fic!

Chapter 3: Going to Genkai's

(A/n: everybody can communicate in thought speech except Amanda because she doesn't know how to yet)

Amanda cursed herself silently. She had been caught and was now burning with questions about her past and her "powers." Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara looked shocked to see her while Hiei looked angry.

"Um…" was all she could bring herself to say. She was kind of frightened at being caught hearing something she obviously wasn't supposed to hear.

"How much did you hear?" Kurama asked a little more sharply than he intended. Amanda flinched at the tone of his voice but she spoke as strong as she could.

"E-everything," it quivered a bit. An uncomfortable silence followed broken only when Yusuke coughed.

"Well," he said kind of awkwardly, "I guess there's no need to explain anything."

/We explained everything a little **too **well, Yusuke/ Kurama pointed out.

Amanda just stood there, her head swimming with all this newfound information. This entire time, her mother had kept it from her. 'Wait. Did mom even know?' she asked herself. Taking a deep breath, she was interrupted by Kurama.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions but they can be answered when we get to Master Genkai's. You should get your stuff."

/We must make haste, Kurama/ Hiei told him.

/Why? What happened/ the kitsune asked, concerned.

/Hn. I'll tell you later/

"My sister will be here any minute" Kuwabara told Amanda who nodded and disappeared into her room.

The boys were suddenly aware of a very loud honking outside the house, which was immediately followed by several rings of the doorbell. Kurama opened the front door revealing the blue-haired, bubbly grim reaper, Botan. Out on the street was an old beat up dark blue van with two girls inside. The girl at the wheel had light, straight brown hair and eyes while the girl in the middle seats had light mint green hair tied up in a red ribbon, which matched her eyes.

"Yukina! My love you're here!" Kuwabara cried and ran out the door pushing the ferry girl out of the way and causing them both to fall on the ground.

"Are you okay, Botan?" Kurama asked holding out his hand (like the gentleman he is) to help her up.

"I'm okay, she replied, giggling and looking at Yukina who was laughing softly as Kuwabara pulled his face off the ground.

"Oh my love…" he began, taking her hands into his "It has been so long since I have seen your beautiful eyes, your loving smile…"

"Okay that's enough, bro" Shizuru declared from the front seat, taking a glance at Hiei who was clenching his teeth and touching the hilt of his katana. (A/n: Shizuru knows the relationship between Yukina and Hiei)

Shizuru wasn't the only one who saw Hiei ticked off. Amanda had been watching from her bedroom window, which overlooked the street. She went back to packing her clothes, and didn't notice Yusuke sneak up behind her. He raised his arms and grabbed her around her stomach, causing her to yelp and jump in the air. She turned around and saw Yusuke sitting on her bed, laughing his head off.

"I got you good this time" he laughed.

"How many times to I have to tell you, that's NOT funny, Yusuke!" she scolded with a small smile and whacked him with a shirt she was packing.

"Awww… don't be like that, Mandy." Yusuke teased, using his and Kuwabara's nickname for her. (A/n: remember they are her only friends as of now) " Anyway, are you almost done? Shizuru's out front and has borrowed your neighbor's van until sundown. That's in..." he looked at the clock in her room, " …Three and a half hours roughly. C'mon we have to go!"

"Ok, ok, ok! Hold on a minute!" Amanda ran into the bathroom and got a few supplies before running out to the door where Yusuke was already waiting.

"Jeez who knew it would take a girl so long to pack" Yusuke muttered. She whacked him with her large duffel bag and walked out to the van. " What is this, PMS?" he yelled, running after her.

When they got into the van, Yusuke pushed himself ahead of Amanda and took up two seats for himself in the front of the van. Amanda sighed and walked to the back, where the only other available seat left was next to Hiei.

"He's not as bad as he looks" Kurama told her as she passed. Kuwabara snorted but was silenced with a look from Kurama.

"Do you mind?" she asked Hiei. He didn't reply but merely shifted over so she could have more room. "Thanks…"

As the van rolled out of the driveway, Amanda heard the quiet chatter of the people ahead of her. Suddenly, the blue-haired girl turned around from the seat in front of her with a huge smile.

"Hiya! I'm Botan, your cute and popular grim reaper and messenger of Reikai!" She grinned. Amanda gave a weak smile and faced the window. Botan frowned.

"What's wrong with her?" she whispered to Kurama who was sitting next to her.

"Her mother…" Botan's eyes widened.

"Ohh…" so that's who Hinageshi was…" she decided to change the subject. "So how did you meet Amanda?" She asked, turning to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Well… it was about two months ago when she first moved here; before you asked Hiei to… he coughed not wanting to tell Amanda why she had been on edge for awhile.

"Anyway, I was complaining about my mom and Keiko forcing me to go to school one day…

**Flashback**

**(Yusuke's POV)**

Stupid mom. Stupid Keiko. I save the world on practically a monthly basis and I still have to go to school. This time I'd have to agree with Hiei on this one. School is pointless, I'd rather play hooky.

Great. We have a new student today. Wow… she's not all that bad looking. She's pretty slim looking, about Hiei's height (a little shorter mind you) with black hair that goes to her middle back and emerald eyes like Kurama's. Taking a glance over at Kuwabara, his mouth was slightly ajar so I nudged him in the ribs to bring him back to reality.

"Class, this is Amanda Kazehito. She moved here from the U.S so I want you to give her a warm welcome." The teacher said. There were a few mumbles and Mr. Okawa coughed.

" Amanda, there's an empty seat next to Yusuke. He's the boy out of uniform in the back corner." My eyes narrowed a bit as he emphasized my attire.

"Awww, C'mon Okawa. You know I look better in green." A few kids giggled but stopped with the cold glare from the teacher.

"That's _Mr._ Okawa to you young man." He said as Amanda came to sit next to Kuwabara and me.

"Um… hi." She said quietly as she got out her notebook and pencil. I merely let out a "hey" as the teacher started droning on and on about some stupid dead guy.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" I asked. The girl had come to my place on the roof of the school where Kuwabara and I had been talking about the newest game at the arcade.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was up here." She apologized.

"Nah, it's ok. We weren't doing anything important. So what brings you up here?" I asked.

"Well… I just wanted to get away from everyone." Kuwabara and I raised a brow.

"Everybody won't leave me alone and they keep harassing me." She said " I know it sounds weak but…"

"Hey, if anyone tries to mess with you I, the great Kazuma Kuwabara shall stop them for you!" He said clasping her hands into his. She looked a little surprised at the gesture but smiled.

"Thank you Kuwabara." She told him. A bell rung, signaling for us to go inside.

"She seems okay" I told Kuwabara as we walked down the stairs to our classroom. He nodded.

"Hey, what are they doing to Amanda?" Kuwabara asked. It was after school and there was a group of people clustered around her and it didn't look like it was for a good reason.

"Why don't you go back to the brainiac school? You don't belong here!" one girl yelled. Oh boy. Exchange students were very rare at Sarayashiki, they usually came to go to a cram school so my guess is that they thought she came to make a fool of everybody else.

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. "Leave her alone!" Everybody stopped and turned. Some of the boys faces paled when they saw who it was.

"Just because she is an exchange doesn't mean she came to make you people look bad." I told them. I felt the need to insult so I added, "As if anyone could make you look any worse."

Everybody scattered with glares on their faces but they didn't dare speak of what was on their minds. Sometimes having a bad rep is a good thing I guess. Amanda came over to us with an expression of relief and slight embarrassment.

"I'm sorry that I can't stick up for myself but I also thank you for helping me." She said softly, her head tilted downward so her eyes were covered.

"Hey, it's only your first day, don't sweat it, Amanda." I said. "We should go home now. I have to go to Kuwabara's so I could attempt to do this homework that our teachers gave us. Where do you live?" She looked up, smiling.

"Thank you Yusuke." She said. "I live in the houses over there." She said pointing.

"Hey, you don't happen to live on Kasane Dr. do you?" Kuwabara asked. Amanda nodded. "OH! Then you're the person who moved in next door! We can all study together!" I snickered a little at his corny remark.

"So anyway," Yusuke continued "We've all become good friends since. We took her to arcades and all sorts of other places."

Amanda was listening from her seat in the back, smiling a little to herself as Yusuke and Kuwabara started arguing over some meaningless thing. Hiei let out a small huff from next to her. She followed his gaze to Yukina and Kuwabara. His arm was around her waist as he finally calmed down.

"Um… Hiei?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Is that girl-" she was cut off as the van suddenly ran across a dirt road full of rocks. There was a yell indicating that Yusuke fell out seat.(he was lying down on the two seats lol) The van proceeded to drive up the bumpy hill until it came to an abrupt stop. Everybody crashed into their neighbor while Yusuke was thrown to the floor again.(he was trying to get up)

"Well that was fun" Yusuke said cheerfully, dusting himself off as the van rolled across smoother road.

"Sorry, Hiei." Amanda said quickly getting off of the fire koorime. He merely let out his trademark "hn" and got up after Shizuru announced that they had arrived. As they were all exiting the van (it sounds more like a bus 'ne?) Yukina turned to Amanda.

"I don't believe we've met, my name is Yukina." She said sweetly.

"Amanda" she replied. "Are you by any chance H-" Yusuke quickly clamped his hand over her mouth and dragged her to where Kuwabara and Kurama were standing. Amanda was about to protest when an old lady with pale pink hair came out of the huge temple to greet them.

"Well if it isn't my favorite dimwit and his trusty sidekick, moron." She said smirking.

"That's Genkai." Kuwabara whispered. Amanda tentatively walked up to her and bowed slightly.

"I thank you for taking me in on such short notice" she said. Genkai gave a warm smile.

"Don't mention it, girl. Your name is Amanda, correct?" she nodded. "Come, I'll show you two to your rooms."

"Two?" Kurama inquired.

"Yes. Amanda and Hiei will be-"

"WHAT!" Hiei exclaimed.

"I need someone to stay here and help her train. The others have school and you're the only reasonable choice. I need at least one of you two to stay with her while she's here." Genkai explained.

"Hn" he sounded.

"Kazuma!" Shizuru called from the van, "There's an hour and a half left! Don't stay for too long." Kuwabara nodded as they all went inside. Hiei leaned against the wall in a corner while Yusuke sat next to Amanda in a loveseat, Kuwabara next to Yukina in another one, and Kurama and Genkai sat in their own armchairs. Amanda took a deep breath and faced them.

"Ok, um… what exactly is happening?" she said after a slight pause.

"I think Koenma will tell us that tomorrow but what we can tell you is about us and how it started." Kurama told her.

"Koenma?" Amanda asked.

"Prince of Reikai." He answered. He then cleared his throat.

"I'm in fact a demon fox known as Youko Kurama. I was one of the most renowned thieves in all of Makai. But one day my luck ran afoul by a powerful spirit detective and I fled into Ningenkai where I was reborn as Shuichi Minamino. As I said before, you can call me whichever you prefer but when we are around other people, please call me Shuichi." He said. Amanda nodded. Yusuke then proceeded to tell his story until there was honking from outside.

"What about Hiei?" Amanda asked as they were walking out.

"I think he should be the one to tell you." Kurama answered. He gave her hand a small squeeze. "Don't worry about your mother." He added, seeing her face. "She is in good hands with Koenma. He'll make sure she is okay." Amanda gave a small smile and whispered "thank you" under her breath.

"Come on, Kurama!" Yusuke called from the van. We're gonna be late!" Kurama nodded and turned back to Amanda.

"We'll be back tomorrow and if you have any questions, ask Hiei. He is not as bad as he looks."

"Good bye, Kazuma!" Yukina called as the van started up. Kuwabara merely flashed one of his huge grins as they pulled out of the temple grounds.

"I'll show them to their rooms Master Genkai." Yukina spoke up. Genkai merely nodded and left for her room muttering something about the next few weeks being hazardous to her health.

Yukina led them down a rather narrow hall away from the main rooms of the temple to a small room at the end. Opening the door, Amanda and Hiei saw two tan sleeping mats along with a side table and a changing stall in the corner.

"I only had time to fix up a changing stall before you came" Yukina explained, "I will set up two rooms for each of you as soon as I can; this is just the guestroom." With that, she left to her own room. Amanda set her red duffel bag by the mat closest to the window and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and a gray tanktop. When she came out of the stall, she saw a swish of black as the door slid shut. She sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Hiei sat upon a tree branch, his black cloak shielding him against the chill wind that started sweeping through the clearing. He was absorbed in the thoughts of what had happened earlier that day. 'Who is this Tora Akuma? He sounds so familiar…' He thought to himself. He then let his thoughts wander to Amanda's mother. 'Was she…her? She had the same energy signature from so long ago.' Hiei remembered that fateful day… the day he was thrown off the koorime glacier. He remembered the harsh, freezing wind nipping at his face as he fell down to the Makai forests…

A sudden rustling in the bushes snapped Hiei out of his trance. He unsheathed his katana and leapt to the grass below him but soon lowered it when he figured who it was.

It was Amanda. She had the tan blanket wrapped around her slender figure and was eyeing his katana warily. Her eyes were slightly swollen and the moonlight made the dried tear streaks visible on her cheeks. "I'm sorry if I startled you." She said softly.

"What do you want, onna?" He asked.

"I had some questions…about my mother" her last few words were in danger of being lost in the wind.

"Hn. And I suppose the fox told you to ask me any questions you might have?" Amanda nodded. "I have no reason to answer nor do I even want to." With that, Hiei started to leave, a little agitated. No one had to know about his past, which he was almost sure her mother had to do with, especially a baka onna who didn't even know him for a day.

"Wait, Hiei!" Amanda called. But Hiei used his demonic speed to disappear back to the temple. Amanda sighed and began to follow when a large demon jumped in front of her.

Hiei heard the scream from where he had left her and remembered what Genkai had told him. He let out an exasperated sigh and raced back to where she was.

When he reached the area, he saw Amanda on the ground backing away from a large 8-foot demon with long razor sharp teeth and claws. 'Pathetic.' Hiei thought to himself. 'That demon can't be higher than a lower C-class.' He quickly unsheathed his katana and slew the demon in one swift slice. Turning to Amanda, he saw that she was holding a fairly deep gash in her side from the demon.

"Th-thank you, Hiei" she said weakly. Hiei merely rolled his eyes and gave his sword a flick to rid it of the blood staining its edge.

"Come on, onna" he said, rather annoyed. "Since you can't even take care of yourself." He turned to leave again but Amanda grabbed the end of his cloak. He grabbed her wrist and bent it back slightly, causing her to wince. "Don't touch me, onna" he hissed. He turned around again but then felt a hand grasping his arm. Hiei whipped around again but this time grabbed her neck and pinned her to a nearby tree, his katana to her throat.

"I said, don't touch me." He snarled. Tears welled up in Amanda's eyes from the anger and sadness she felt today. With all the courage and strength she could muster at the moment, she brought her hand to Hiei's cheek in a swift slap. He dropped her, surprised at her action. No woman had ever dared to strike him before. Amanda ran off in the direction of the temple, not daring to look back behind her.

Holding his sore cheek, Hiei had half a mind to go after her but a glint in the grass caught his eye. Bending down and picking it up, he saw that it was a small, light blue-green gem no bigger than his fingernail. He knew what it was. It was a koorime gem. 'Then my hunch was right.' He thought to himself. He looked to the side and saw Amanda's fallen blanket. Remembering her wound, he picked it up and holding the tear gem tightly in his fist, he disappeared toward the temple.


	5. Chapter 4: Intertwined Pasts

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 4: Intertwined Pasts**

/thought-speak/

(A/N: please excuse my poor descriptiveness as I'm a new author and I'm writing all of this off the top of my head. I could use some pointers though!)

**Danielle:** Booyah! I'm NOT GROUNDED! Thanx everybody for staying with me! (big anime tears)

**Hiei**: Hn. Pathetic.

**Danielle:** (Glares) Anyway, Time for the disclaimer! (clears throat and looks at Hiei)

**Hiei:** (rolls eyes) Hn. Danielle doesn't own anything except the baka onna and the demon. **Danielle:** (coughs)

**Hiei:** (exasperated sigh) Except Amanda and Tora Akuma.

-Everybody else: O.o-

**Yusuke:** WOW how'd you get him to do it?

**Danielle:** (Smirks) Sweet snow.

**Hiei:** Hn. Now give it to me, onna.

**Danielle:** I said I would give you SOME, Hiei. So we'll share.

**Hiei:** Hell no! It's MY sweet snow! (grabs carton)

**Danielle:** Hey! You gotta share! (grabs it back)

-two start fighting-

**Yusuke:** Why don't they just share?

**Kurama:** Hiei's not one for sharing.

-Kuwabara grabs sweet snow from both of them and holds it over their head-

**Kuwabara:** Just SHARE he stupid ice cream for crying out loud! Jeesh.

**Danielle, Hiei**: Give it back you baka! (knocks him out)

**Hiei:** Give me the damn sweet snow, onna!

-Fighting continues-

**Kurama:** Um… Please ignore them… they'll see soon enough what happens when you fight over ice cream.

**Yusuke:** Well, please continue reading "Left in the Shadows."

Chapter 4: Intertwined Pasts

Amanda awoke the next morning and at first, she wondered vaguely why she wasn't in her room. It took her a few seconds to realize what happened and she almost felt like crying again until she remembered the events of last night. As she looked around the guestroom, she suddenly became aware of her blanket draped over her. 'But…I had…' she left her thoughts when she saw Hiei sitting in the corner of the room. She opened her mouth to speak but the door suddenly burst open to reveal the rest of the Reikai Tantei. Hiei's attention turned to his sister and his eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw Kuwabara's arm around her waist. Amanda looked at him curiously wondering if he happened to be an overprotective brother (lol)

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything," Yusuke said, smirking.

"Not at all." Amanda replied, used to Yusuke's comments.

"Good" he responded, "Koenma has something to talk to you about."

"…Who is this Koenma exactly?" Amanda asked.

"Prince of Spirit World" Botan interjected, overriding Yusuke's rude comment about the toddler lord. They went to the main room and Yusuke pulled out his silver briefcase and opened it up, while Botan busied herself with Amanda's scratch. The small screen on the inside blinked once and Koenma appeared.

Amanda's eyes widened "This is the prince of Sprit World? But he's…a…"

"My first thoughts exactly" Yusuke muttered.

"Wait," Kuwabara interrupted, " She can see him so doesn't that mean she has spirit awareness?"

"No dip, sherlock." Yusuke said causing Kuwabara to give him a death glare. Koenma coughed a bit to bring everybody's attention to him.

"Amanda," he began, "Your mother has just been judged here in spirit world which means the seal on you has been broken. Your true demonic powers will now start to emerge."

"Seal?" Yusuke inquired.

"What do you mean, 'demonic powers?'" Amanda asked.

"Well…" Koenma moved his pacifier to the side of his mouth to speak clearer. "Amanda… you're not human…exactly." (A/n: I know this is all kinda lame right now but this is my first fic so plz bear w/ me. Thanxies!)

"What are you talking about? My mother was human and so was my father so that must mean I'm human too, right?"

"Well that's not entirely correct." Koenma said.

"…What?"

"Your father was actually a wind demon and your mother…" he paused and took a quick glance at Hiei before continuing, "your mother was a koorime or an ice maiden."

"Like Yukina!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Koenma nodded.

"So… I'm not human at all?" Amanda asked softly. She had turned rather pale as she tried to absorb yet another piece of shocking information.

"That's not entirely correct," Koenma told her, "Your father was a wind kitsune and your mother was a koorime but when demon children or demon reincarnates are born in the human world, they gain a human appearance or "counterpart" of some sorts. So right now, you are-"

"½ demon and ½ human," Kuwabara interrupted.

"Wow, Kuwabara," Yusuke smirked "I didn't know you actually paid attention in math class."

"Aww, shaddup Urameshi! Why I oughta…"

"Hiei," Koenma said loudly, bringing the boys out of their argument. I need to speak with you privately. He nodded and Botan stood up to take the briefcase to a different room. She came back out to see the others sitting there, Amanda staring at the ground.

"C'mon Mandy." Yusuke said in an attempt to cheer her up.

"I'm… going outside to think." She said, standing up. "I'll be okay."

(Amanda's POV)

Of course I wasn't okay. I'm not human! Sure the other students treated me as an alien but that never mattered. I don't know what to do… I'm sure as hell not going to nothing about it.

I changed my course and instead of going outside, I walked in the direction where that boy, Hiei I think his name was, and the toddler on the screen were.

"Where are you going?" the blue-haired girl…Botan asked.

"Going to find out more. I'm NOT going to be left in the dark."

"Well. Be careful. Shorty can sense people coming." Kuwabara warned. I gave a small smile.

"Don't worry. I've never been caught yet."

"Well, except yesterday." Yusuke reminded me.

"Don't worry, Yusuke." I repeated. God, he can be such a worrywart sometimes. I proceeded down the hallway until I heard voices.

"As you know, Hiei, Spirit World has records on everybody's life." The toddler on the screen, I think Koenma, spoke. "This includes yours, which is how I know that this will be of importance."

"Get on with it!" Hiei snapped. Boy does he have a short fuse.

"Very well." Koenma sighed. "Although you may have suspected this yourself," He took a deep breath; " Amanda's mother was Rui, the woman who threw you off the Koorime glacier when-"

"When I was an infant." Hiei finished, agitated. "I know."

'What the hell? Thrown off? Why would my mother do that?' my thoughts were racing through my head as I tried to comprehend them. Is this why she wouldn't talk about her past? Well, that's it. I'm gonna ask them. Like I told Yusuke, there is no way I'm gonna be left in the dark. I straitened myself up and reached for the sliding paper door. But before my hand touched it, It opened, revealing Hiei.

"Shit." I muttered. That's twice I've gotten caught.

(Normal POV)

"She's been gone for awhile." Kuwabara voiced worriedly.

" Ol' Three Eyes probably found her." Yusuke replied although he didn't believe it. But as those words left his mouth, there was the sound of the sliding door opening and soon closing.

"Eep." Botan squeaked.

"Uh oh…" Kuwabara voiced.

"She's screwed." Yusuke stated dully.

"Yusuke! Don't be rude!" Keiko reprimanded him.

"I think she's in trouble. I can hear them and Hiei doesn't seem to be very angry." Kurama said, grabbing everybody's attention.

"How can you tell that he's not angry?" Kuwabara asked.

"By the way he's talking stupid!" Yusuke told him impatiently. "Now tell us what's going on, Kurama! Don't leave us hanging!" The fox spirit sighed.

"Very well"

"What are you doing here, onna?" Hiei asked Amanda, a slightly aggravated look on his face.

"Uh um…" she was at loss for words. But something welled up inside her and she straightened. "I have a right to know what's going on too." She said forcefully; her eyes unafraid, unlike the night before. A look of amusement flitted briefly across the jaganshi's face. 'Stubborn, huh?' he thought.

"Let her in, Hiei." Koenma called from the screen. "She _is_ right you know."

"Hn." He replied, leaving to sit in front of the screen once more.

"Amanda," Koenma told her, "I will now tell you more about your seal." He paused a bit before continuing.

"When the koorime glacier began self-destructing due to an unknown cause, your mother, Rui, met a wind kitsune by the name of Kazo. Although she knew that the same thing happened to Hina, she eventually fell in love with him and soon held his child." he explained.

"But when the elders found out…" Hiei began quietly, strangely out of character.

"They ordered her to be executed so the child would never be born." Koenma finished bluntly.

"How did my parents escape?" Amanda asked in a strangled sort of voice.

"Luckily, Rui and Kazo fled to the ningenkai through a portal on one of the most remote ends of the island." He replied.

"But that still doesn't explain the 'seal of my powers'." She told him, in a stronger tone of voice.

"I'm getting there." Koenma responded. "As I was saying, when you were born in ningenkai, Rui specifically asked me to place a special spell on you to seal away your powers and to keep your koorime heritage a secret. This spell was to stay in effect until her soul was judged in spirit world. She figured that you…"

"…She figured that Amanda would be able to handle the truth then because she would be grown up and also because…" Kurama's voice trailed off.

"Because of what?" Yusuke asked.

"…Because of a will she had written. A friend that she had given it to would present it to her at the funereal." The fox spirit finished quietly.

"And it's time I did give it to her." Came a voice from behind them all. Everybody turned to see Genkai.

"YOU'RE the one her mom gave the will to!" Yusuke exclaimed. She nodded.

"She was a good friend of mine ever since she came almost 15 years ago." The hag replied. "Now Kurama, keep us informed." She told him, closing the subject.

"You two, and Yukina are the last of the koorime race." Koenma told them soberly. "The glacier self-destructed several years ago and we think it was at the hands of a very powerful S-class apparition. The only information we have on him is that his name is Tora Akuma and that he is out to kill any full or half-koorimes that have fled to the human world. Normally I would assign Yusuke to a case like this but I think that this time you, Hiei, would be the best for this one. Your job is to protect Amanda and of course, your s-" Hiei cut him off with a look that could freeze hell over. "Uh.. ahem well you know. Anyway, tell the others to be on the lookout for him; I'll send a picture and the meager file we have on him with Botan the next time she comes." He said as the screen blinked off. Amanda and Hiei sat in silence for a few minutes until Amanda decided to break the ice.

"Um… I'll try not to be any trouble…" she began meekly. She didn't know why, but she was so nervous around him. 'Probably because I know he has a katana hidden underneath that cloak and he looks like he doesn't care too much about the rules.' She thought wryly.

Suddenly the door opened revealing the rest of the Reikai Tantei. Yusuke had a shocked look on his face, as did most of the group there. Both Amanda and Hiei instantly knew that they had been listening from outside. Amanda stood up suddenly and grabbed her jacket, preparing to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked.

"Out." She replied. "I need to think."

"Before you go, here's this." Genkai pulled a letter from her pocket and gave it to the half-koorime.

"What's this?" Amanda asked.

"You'll see." She replied. Amanda merely took it and left the room. The others looked out the window and they saw her trudging out into the forest.

"I'm going after her." Yusuke declared. "There's a whole bunch of stupid demons out there and she can't fight." He turned to the door to follow her but Hiei stepped in front of him.

"It's my responsibility to look after her." He snapped before walking out. (end chapter 4)

**Danielle+Hiei: **:still fighting:

**Kurama:** :sweatdrop: um…

**Yusuke**: why can't they just share?

**Kuwabara:** :still passed out:

**Danielle:** puff puff…truce?

**Hiei:** …hn. Fine. We'll share.

**Kurama**: … :backs away:

**Yusuke**: …::stays put:

**Danielle+Hiei**::looks in container: …!

**Yusuke**::looks: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Kuwabara:** :wakes up: huh? Wha' happened?

**Danielle+Hiei**::starts shaking in anger:

**Kur+Yus+Kuwa**::all start backing away:

**Danielle+Hiei:** IT MELTED!

**Danielle**: IT'S YOUR FAULT!

**Hiei**: Hn. It is not and you owe me another carton.

**Danielle**: Like hell I do! If you had just shared, none of this would have happened!

**Hiei**: rrrg… shut up, onna!

**Danielle**: make me!

-two begin fighting again-

**Yusuke**: oh my god…well… might as well bring out the reviews…

**Sillylittlenothing:** lol yeah it's like she has split personalities. But sometimes she can be kinda like Yusuke(NOT perverted mind you) from hanging out with him, you know, like language (not a lot though) How did you like the description about her past in this chapter? It took me awhile to think everything up and I wasn't sure about putting Rui in it. Did I do a good job? I hope so… LOL YES! Slapping Hiei is equivalent to jumping into an erupting volcano::mumbles: and his hair's resemblance to one helps too… :Hiei glares: oops! Sorry Hiei-kun! Anyways, thanx for being my first reviewer! I really appreciate it! I look forward from hearing from you in later chapters!

**Jessica Flores aka Jessie**: I'm just gonna call you Jessie… anyways, YES! Hiei is mean sometimes but he is hot! I couldn't agree with you more lol.

**Sadandlonely**: Thanx for the compliments! This is only my first story and I already have reviews! But yeah, I won't stop updating. I love to read other peoples fanfictions and I also hate it when they suddenly stop updating with no explanation. And also… thank you soooooo much for being patient, and I mean this for all my reviewers. I'm currently working hard on the next chapter as you are reading this! But thanx for reviewing.

**Jai**: yeah, her dream was almost like a vision. The only thing she didn't know was the one who did it.

**ToCOrNot 77**: you, my friend are the lucky fifth reviewer! Kudos to you! XD anyway, thanx for the compliment, and yes… the pairing is Hiei and Amanda. :looks at you curiously: How could you guess? (Yusuke: duh. It was obvious. –oh shut up Yusuke.) Yeah, Amanda is sweet and a koorime like Yukina but as another reviewer mentioned, she can be reckless sometimes too lol. I will keep updating unless something happens so don't worry, I will not stop unless I am forced to or I am grounded.

**Anna30151**: yeah, it sux to be grounded off the computer and I couldn't even type! (just FYI: I have 2 comps; one for internet and one for typing) but now I'm back in the game and ready to type! Please keep reviewing in the future!

I hope for more reviews as the chapters go on! Thanx for the support! -**Hieinokoishi**


	6. Chapter 5: Shadow of Danger

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 5: Shadow of Danger**

**Danielle**: Wow, Hiei, I'm making you be a real ass, huh?

**Hiei**::glares:

**Kuwabara**: well, its not like he's NOT like this, right?

**Hiei**: Shut up, you baka.

**Kuwabara**: awwww…. Did I hurt da widdle shrimp's feelings?

**Danielle**: That's enough! I didn't mean for a fight to break out!

**Hiei**: Hn…fine

**Danielle**: O.o wow you actually listened… yay! thank you Hiei for not resorting to violence::huggles him:

**Yusuke**: O.O he's not gonna like that…

**Hiei**: …get off of me baka onna!

**Danielle**: why? You're nice to hug!

**Yusuke**: weren't they just fighting a while ago?

**Kurama**: … :whispers: look at her pen name, Yusuke. We must never let Hiei see it.

**Yusuke**: …oh. Heheh… no wonder. Oh well. She's not obsessed like YOUR fans, Kurama.

**Kurama**::sweatdrop:

**Voices**::in the distance: OH KURAMA-KUN!

**Kurama**::totally OOC: …Shit.

(A/N: Hieinokoishi means Hiei's beloved in English lol)

(A/N 2: I am trying to keep your fave fire apparition in character as much as possible but I'm also trying to make him…fall in love(wow that was blunt) too. So if he seems very ooc sometimes, please bear with me as this is my first fic and I'm trying to work out the kinks in it. But if you do come across a part like that, please let me know and If you could, please give me tips for the future NO FLAMES plz thanx! If I do get any…they will be…fed to Gluttony from FMA! Okay… I'll shut up now…)

Chapter 5: Shadow of Danger

All was quiet in the forest by Genkai's temple except for the occasional crunch of leaves as Amanda walked through the forest, unable to believe what she had just heard from the toddler lord, Koenma.

'So, I'm a demon, Mom's a demon, Dad's a demon…and mom's…' she shook her head to dispell her thoughts and looked at the piece of paper in her hand. 'Genkai-san gave this to me but…' she slowly took the letter out of its envelope and read the first few sentences. Hot tears began to form around the corners of her eyes as she slumped down the tree trunk she had just been leaning on. As the tears began to roll down her face, she slowly read the letter.

_Dearest Amanda,_

_If you are reading this, then it means that I am no longer apart of this world. You should have realized by now that your tears are beginning to transform into a jewel. Do not be alarmed, for this is natural to all Ice maidens, or Koorimes, just like in the stories I told you when you were little. Yes, you are not, as hard as it may be to believe, human. You are, in fact, Half demon. Your father was a wind kitsune. You know him as Robert Kazehito but his demonic name was Kazo. As for me, I am where your transforming tears come from. I am a koorime by the name of Rui. You and two other people are the last of this race. I'm sure that Koenma, prince of Reikai will explain all of this a bit more clearly as you know that I'm no good at explaining things. But please baby, do not be afraid of your true heritage. I just wanted to protect you from harm until I though you were of age. Now, I want you to seek out a woman named Genkai, in fact she should be the one who has given you this letter. And please keep in touch with your friends, Yusuke and Kazuma because they know more about spirit world than you do. Please I want you to live with Genkai as we have already made plans for you to stay there when the time comes unless you are already living on your own. Now on a different note, please also seek out Hiei. He's the forbidden child, the very one in the story. I believe that you two have the potential to be very good friends and he can be someone you can relate to as can his sister be. Please, my baby girl, don't be sad. I will be watching you from spirit world for a little bit then in heaven. All I want is for you to be happy. Stick with your friends and never let something keep you down Remember, sweetie, I will always love you with all my heart._

_Love,_

_Mamma_

Amanda felt silent sobs escape her as the letter fell from her grasp. But her head quickly snapped up when she felt a presence nearby. She looked around to see nothing. But a familiar voice broke the silence as a figure stepped out from some nearby bushes.

"Hn. I was wondering how long it would take for you to notice me." The voice belonged to none other than Hiei. He was wearing his usual mask of indifference although it twitched ever so slightly when he saw the fresh tears on Amanda's face.

"Go away." She snapped before resting her forehead upon her knees.

"I would like to, but I can't. It's my mission to protect you." He replied with not one hint of sympathy in his voice.

"I can take care of myself." She told him hotly. Hiei let out a snort.

"If last night was any indication, then I highly doubt it." He said, walking toward her. She stiffened, remembering the night before. But surprisingly, he held out his hand to help her up.

"We might as well go back to the temple, or else the detective and the idiot are going to worry." He explained. She gave him a slightly confused look and he rolled his eyes. "Yusuke and Kuwabara." He corrected himself. Amanda took his hand but Hiei pulled her only halfway up before he roughly pushed her down again. At that precise moment, an arrow engulfed in a silver flame streaked towards them and landed just above their heads in the tree trunk Amanda had been leaning against.

"What the hell…?" Amanda exclaimed, trying to get up for Hiei was on top of her, protecting her form anything that might come. Hiei placed a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from rising.

"Don't move." He snapped quietly, using his free hand to untie his white headband. Amanda's eyes widened slightly when she saw his jagan.

"What the heck is that?" she asked. Hiei didn't reply but merely scanned the nearby trees for the foe. When his search came up empty, he stood up and carefully inspected the arrow. But when he pulled it out of the trunk to check for a poisonous head, the flames reappeared, only this time they were a reddish-black color.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, suddenly recalling an old rumor he once heard. He abandoned the arrow, quickly scooped Amanda up in his arms, and sped out of the clearing. But they only traveled a few feet before there was a small yet powerful explosion, catching the two in it.

"What the…" Yusuke exclaimed. The rest of the Reikai Tantei were waiting for the two's return and they were unusually on edge. Normally they wouldn't be so worried, but there was a powerful demon on the loose and none of them knew how it got through the Kakai barrier. The explosion could easily be heard from where they were. The three boys jumped up and ran to the source as fast as their feet could take them.

Hiei cursed his foolishness while held the large gash on his shoulder where it slammed against a rock. Why hadn't he recalled the story before? He had heard a rumor of a demon's arrow that guaranteed death to its target because even if it only grazed the flesh of the victim, it would detonate and depending on how much energy was used, was how powerful the explosion would be. This time, the target was Amanda and he had failed in fully protecting her.

He rose to his feet, wincing slightly, and looked at the damage done. The sides of nearby trees were scorched and smoke was emanating from where the arrow was thrown on the ground. Hiei heard a barely audible groan form behind him and he turned, his crimson eyes falling on the unconscious form of Amanda. Her black tanktop was ripped in the back and there was a large scrape in its place. He quickly went to her side and examined her injuries. The scrape was not very deep, but it needed to be treated quickly nonetheless. Hiei carefully tried to pick her up but he felt his arm smart and he was forced to set her back down. 'Damn!' he cursed mentally. He wound was a lot deeper than he thought it was. He needed to get Amanda back to the temple; this was no time for his arm to be hurting. ( -.-' again, plz excuse my poor wording…)

He heard the sounds of footsteps crashing through the trees and he turned to see Yusuke with the other two not far behind. "What the hell happened?" he exploded on Hiei, seeing his friend wounded on the ground. Hiei merely scooped Amanda up in his arms, ignoring his arm's complaints as it began throbbing at the sudden weight brought upon it.

"I'll explain later." He replied shortly.

"She needs healing," Kurama noted, catching a glimpse of Amanda's wound. "And so do you, Hiei." He added, looking at the fire koorime's arm. Said demon merely let out his trademark "hn" as he walked on.

"I don't need any healing from that blue-haired, bubble-headed twit." He snapped.

They soon reached the temple to the anxiously awaiting Botan and Yukina. They both looked extremely worried and they let out a soft gasp when they saw the two koorimes.

"Bring her inside." Genkai said briskly from the temple doors. They followed her to the guestroom where she motioned Hiei to lay Amanda down. He placed her in a sitting position, supporting her weight while Botan busied herself with healing the large scrape. Once finished, Hiei laid her down and Botan draped a blanket over her.

"She'll be just fine." She told the others.

"Good." Yusuke said, sighing.

"Now for you, Hiei." Botan told the fire apparition, placing a bowl full of water and a small washcloth beside him.

"No. I don't need it." He responded.

"Please, Hiei-kun. You need to have your wounds treated." Yukina told him. Hiei almost gave in to his sister's plea but his pride wouldn't let him.

"No."

"I have to go guys." Kuwabara spoke up suddenly, breaking off the current conversation.

"Why?" Botan asked, "It's only 3:00."

"Shizuru's gonna take me to the store to get something for her." He replied, nodding towards Amanda. Yusuke gave him a confused look. "Don't tell me ya forgot, Urameshi! It's her birthday tomorrow!" he exclaimed in a semi-quiet voice.

"OH right!…heheh… I did forget." Yusuke said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"Then you're comin' with me." He said in a final sort of way.

"I must leave too; my family is going out to dinner tonight." Kurama spoke up quietly.

"My sis should be here any minute." As if on cue, everybody could here honking form outside.

"Why don't you come with us?" Botan asked Yukina and Genkai. "I'm gonna leave for the night too."

"Sure!" Yukina replied happily.

"There's no need for me to come and I don't feel like going anyway." Genkai responded.

"Aw, come on, you old hag!" Yusuke whined. "Are you afraid of being out in public?"

"Hmph. Fine, dimwit." She snapped before walking out in a huff.

"Are you okay with staying here, Hiei?" Botan asked. He just gave his trademark, "hn" along with an almost invisible nod. "Okay thank you. Also, don't tell Amanda what we're doing when she wakes up!" she said cheerfully. "Oh, yes, Genkai left protective talismans around the temple to ward off danger." She added before walking out, leaving Hiei and Amanda alone in the temple and Hiei alone with his thoughts.

A/N: Well? How was it?


	7. Chapter 6: Feelings

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 6: Feelings**

**Danielle**: Hey Guys!

**Everyone**: What?

**Danielle**: I brought someone to see you! I would like you to meet my best friend, Tabitha!

**Tabby**: hi everyone! **Labyrinth**: leave me the hell alone.

**Yusuke**: O.O Okay…

**Kurama**: um… split personalities?

**Kuwabara**: oh no… it's Sensui all over again.

**Danielle**: Oh I forgot about that…Don't be afraid of Labyrinth. She won't hurt you _too_ much.

**Everyone (except Hiei)::sweatdrop:**

**Labyrinth**: Labyrinth is most dominant because Tabby is a giggling air-headed twit.

**Botan**: how can you talk about yourself like that?

**Labyrinth**: my mistake I'll talk about you…

**Botan:** hey!

**Kuwabara**: wow she's just like the shrimp.

**Hiei**: Shut up you baka.

**Labyrinth**: yes shut up, I'm nothing like the shrimp.

**Yusuke**: Are you backing up Hiei, or Kuwabara?

**Danielle**::sigh: she's just like this. It's okay though, she'll get better when she gets to know you.

**Yusuke**: how 'bout we speed things up a bit::puts arm around:

**Labyrinth:** How 'bout you never have children::touches sword:

**Everyone (except Hiei): 0.0**

**Danielle**: Okay… back to the fanfiction! Um… Labyrinth, put the sword down…

**Tabby:** A sword? Sharp pointy objects? How horrible of me! Please Yusuke forgive me!

**Yusuke:** 0.0 um… what happened here?

**Danielle:** split personalities. She's Tabby now.

**Yusuke:** :being squeeze hugged by Tabby: Uh… I think… I… like it better… when she was trying …to kill me!

**Danielle:** :sweatdrop:

**Tabby**: Please Yusuke, FORGIVE ME!

**Kurama:** Um… to the fanfiction?

(A/n: yes my best friend actually does act this way, just not so much to the extreme lol. The truth is, she has a fetish with sharp pointy objects. And she is the hugest Kurama fan I have ever seen lol. She also likes Yusuke somewhat. You'll probably see more of her in later disclaimers. Oh yeah… I didn't even _do_ the disclaimer… I do not own YYH but it's a nice thought… I would own Hiei…

Hiei::looks over: what nonsense are you mumbling about, onna?

Me: heh heh… nothing Hiei-kun!)

**Chapter 6: Feelings**

(A/n: yes… time for another author's note… I just wanted to say that Hiei might get kinda (not very, considering it IS Hiei we're talking about after all…) mean in this chapter so…yeah. Anyways, enjoy!)

Amanda awakened to see the stars shining brightly outside and the moon high in the sky. Recollections of the previous night came to her and she let out a small gasp. She looked around the room frantically and soon spied Hiei in a corner. He was grasping his right arm with his eyes closed, seemingly in a light sleep. The slight discoloration on his cloak where his hand was and the small puddle on the floor indicated that he had been wounded in the attack. She slowly crawled out from under her blankets and made her way to the jaganshi's side.

"Hiei." She said softly, placing a hand on his good arm. As an automatic reaction, his hand caught hers and swiftly bent it back, causing her to gasp. "It's only me!" she said through gritted teeth.

When he realized it was her, he quickly released her hand, "Hn." He grunted, letting out an almost nonexistent sigh of relief that she was awake.

"It's a natural reaction when someone touches you, huh? Sorry." She said quietly. Looking around a bit, she noticed a small basin of water next to him along with a few washcloths. "Why didn't you get your wounds treated?" she asked.

"Didn't need it." Hiei snapped.

"Yes you do. Don't be stubborn." She said sternly.

"Hn. It's none of your concern." He said, turning his face away.

"Then whose is it?" Amanda replied, soaking one of the rags in a small basin of water. You'll have to take off your cloak…" she added softly, wringing it out a little.

Hiei, once again, lost his temper a bit by being ordered around by a human girl. He grabbed her shirtfront and lifted her up. "I don't need your help." He hissed before shoving her away. Amanda got up, still a little sore from earlier, and proceeded to dip the rag into the water again.

"Are you done?" she asked, her emerald eyes shining through the darkness; she wasn't really afraid of him anymore. She understood that it was just his personality. "Will you let me help you now?"

"I don't need your help, dammit!" he snarled, raising his voice to a yell.

"Shhh," Amanda whispered, placing two fingers on his lips, " You don't need to yell. I'm right here."

Hiei froze, surprised. Her eyes showed no sign of fear, unlike the previous night. They were slightly worried, yet full of determination. He finally gave in and allowed her to remove his cloak and shirt, causing her to blush slightly when his toned torso was exposed.

However, Amanda wasted no time in cleaning his wounds. Taking the cloth, she gently washed away the new and old blood from his wounds and when she was done, she grabbed the gauze nearby.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly.

"Hn?" Hiei was taken aback at the sudden apology.

"For slapping you the other night." She explained, wrapping the wound in gauze.

"You had a good reason to." He replied simply.

"But…" her voice trailed off as she looked around for the bandages. "Sorry, I'll go get some bandages, I think I know where they are. Just stay put or you'll open the wound again" she told him before leaving the room.

(Hiei POV)

Hn. Stupid onna. She thinks she can order me around like that… Yet…she doesn't seem to be afraid. It's like…she can read me. Hmph. She doesn't even know me. I shouldn't be worrying about a baka onna. Hn, here she comes now.

"Here are the bandages." She said quietly, bending down in front of me. Just that simple action caused my face to heat up. Dammit, why am I acting this way?

"I'm going to have to wrap it rather tight to stem the bleeding a bit." She explained before bringing her hand to my shoulder. I twitched a bit when I felt how cold she was. The temple was exposed to the winter air but, being a fire youkai, I could not feel it. I _MUST_ have been possessed at the moment, for when she finished and turned to leave, I grabbed her wrist and drew her close. In the moonlight, I could see that her face had turned a dark shade of red.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked. I could find nothing to answer her so I merely pulled her closer until I felt her relax. I didn't know what the hell got into me, but at the time, it felt right.

(End Hiei POV)

After a few minutes of silence, Amanda looked up at Hiei only to find, with some surprise, that he was fast asleep. A small smile made its way to her lips when she saw that the usual scowl that was on his face during the day was gone, and now that she had had a good look at him, she realized that he looked…handsome. A blush immediately covered her face when that last thought crossed her mind. She gave a small sigh and decided to resign to her fate. Thinking of all the horrible remarks that Yusuke was going to make if he saw in the morning, she fell, rather surprisingly, into a peaceful sleep.

When Amanda awoke the next morning, she wondered why she felt so warm in the temple when it was so close to Christmas. She blushed furiously when she realized that she was wrapped in Hiei's tight embrace. His face was dangerously close to hers, which caused her heart to pound in her chest. As carefully as she could, Amanda dislodged the fire youkai's arms from around her and she stood up with a small shiver. Hiei's high body heat had shielded her from the cold throughout the night. She quickly and quietly crept to her bag and took out a change of clothes. Deciding that she could trust him, Amanda went over to the stall in the corner to change. When she emerged, she was wearing a pair of slightly faded jean shorts along with a pale green shirt with a picture of a beach and the words 'Southern California' on it; where she used to live. She also carried a pair of slip-on shoes, having discovered that they were more comfortable than sneakers or school shoes.

Amanda pulled her hair into a loose bun with a few of her ebony locks left to frame her face, for they were too short to tie back. As she looked around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything, her eyes fell onto the sleeping Hiei. Her thoughts wandered to last night, and the longer she looked at him, the more handsome she thought he was. When she realized this, a blush spread across her face and with a quick shake of her head, she grabbed her jacket and quietly slipped out of the room, leaving a small note behind.

A while later, Hiei opened his eyes, groggily. He was slightly surprised that he had slept for more than three hours. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that Amanda wasn't in the room and the others weren't back yet. He spied a note lying on the small bedside table moved into a corner. He quickly stood up and strode over to grab it. As he read it, his eyebrows slowly furrowed in frustration. Crumpling it in his hand, he grabbed his cloak and strode out of the room. '_Baka onna_.' He thought. '_She could get herself killed… Wait. Why do I even care? …I don't have any feelings for her. She's just a stupid ningen girl. She's my mission. Yes, just a stupid babysitting job from the toddler-brat.' _Satisfied with this answer, he picked up his pace to the outskirts of the Dark Forest.

Amanda stuffed the napkin in her pocket as she finished the hot rolls she had been eating and stood up, stretching her arms. She came outside to clear her thoughts and to do a little bit of exploring. She figured that if she at least kept the temple in her sights, then she wouldn't have to worry about encountering any of those demons like the other night. By now, she figured that those monsters were in fact demons, just like in the stories her parents used to tell her when she was younger. But now she realized that the stories weren't just to entertain her. They were stories about their pasts. Her heritage.

A gut feeling in her stomach told her that she was not alone. Looking around several times, she saw nothing to give the person's location away. But then hearing slight rustling behind her, she turned sharply only to take a step back from the familiar figure before her.

"You weren't supposed to leave the temple without supervision, onna." Hiei said, his voice even with controlled anger. He took a few steps forward, backing the girl against a tree just out of sight from the temple, and gripped her shoulders none too gently.

"Hey, you can still see me from the temple. I wouldn't think that those demons would be stupid enough to get so close to people." Amanda retorted.

"Hn. With someone as pathetic as you, they'll come no matter what, especially if you're alone." He responded.

"Well I don't see why you care." She shot at him. " It doesn't look like you like this babysitting job too much."

"Hn. If you die, it's my ass that gets hauled, by both Koenma and the detective. If it were up to me, you could go to Makai for all I care." He spat, despite himself. He didn't really intend for it to come out that way. But Amanda was unfazed and didn't hesitate to shoot back.

"Then would you kindly explain your actions last night?" she asked, causing the Jaganshi to blush. He opened his mouth in reply but before he could answer, a voice echoed through the clearing.

"YOOHOO! HIEI! AMANDA!" They recognized it to be Botan's. Hiei let go of Amanda before Kurama and Yusuke walked up.

"Ah, here you are." Kurama smiled.

"Wow, you were a lot closer than we thought." Yusuke said, surprised. "Anyway, we got somethin' to show ya." With that, he grabbed her hand and dragged her off towards the temple, leaving the other two behind.

"So… what do you think, Hiei?" Kurama asked, looking at the fire youkai.

"Hn. She's just a ningen onna. What am I supposed to think?" he snapped.

"…I think she likes you."

Hiei let out a snort. "And you think that's supposed to change my answer?"

"No… I just thought you should know." Kurama said, beginning to walk towards the temple.

"Hn. If you think I'm going to believe it, then you're wrong, fox." He said, jumping into the trees. Kurama merely smiled and changed his direction to a different entrance of the temple.

Amanda was growing impatient as she continued to wait at the back entrance. It led into the main room and Yusuke had gone in about ten minutes earlier, telling her to wait outside. '_…It's going to rain soon.' _She thought. Finally fed up and not wanting to be caught in the rain, she walked to the sliding door and threw it open, only to find it unusually dark. '_They must have all the blinds closed or something.'_ She thought. But no one was to be seen. "Hey guys?" she called out, "C'mon. Where are you? I'm tired of waiting!" Suddenly, she was bowled over in a tackle hug, courtesy of Botan.

"Happy Birthday!" she yelled.

"Ow…" was the only intelligible thing that came out of Amanda's mouth.

"Jeez, it took you long enough to come inside." Yusuke whined, coming out from under a small side table. "My butt was falling asleep."

"Well excuse me for waiting for you to come back out. You said to wait." She retorted. Yusuke was about to reply when Kuwabara's voice rang through the room.

"I, the Great Kazuma Kuwabara have taken the great responsibility of bringing this to you!" he came out of the kitchen with a huge cake in one hand with an extremely worried Kurama beside him.

"Don't screw up my carpet, Kuwabara." Genkai warned from her seat in an armchair.

"Be careful, Kazuma!" Yukina voiced worriedly.

"Don't worry, my love!" Kuwabara responded gallantly, bowing down and sweeping his free hand in front of him. But as he said that, he began to lose his balance and stumbled forward, tripping over a rug on the floor. He let out a yell and it seemed as if everything began to happen in slow motion. (lol) Yusuke jumped over the couch in an attempt to save the cake but his feet didn't clear the top, causing him to crash forward into Kuwabara. He in turn bumped into Kurama, who had taken the precious cake from him before he dropped it. Well, you know how things go, they all fell down and the cake splattered all over. Genkai let out a snort but quickly began screaming at the three for dirtying her hardwood floor and precious rug. Amanda was leaning on Keiko and Botan on Yukina in laughter, for the boys were smothered in cake.

"Mmm… chocolate…" Yusuke said, licking his lips. "Hey, Keiko, you want some?" his whole front was covered in the stuff, as was the other two. Kuwabara had an unlit candle stuck to his shirt (lol) while Kurama's hair was covered with white icing.

"Well… so much for the cake…" he sighed.

"Hey! Get to cleaning my floor! Now!" Genkai yelled. Everybody scrambled to the job and in about a half-hours time, the floor was spotless although the boys still smelled like cake.

"Okay… now what?" Yusuke asked.

"A game?" Yukina suggested.

"What a wonderful idea, my love!" Kuwabara said with hearts in his eyes.

"I know! Truth or Dare!" Yusuke said mischievously. (lol it seems like everybody's playing this game, desu ne?) Everybody nodded and sat on the couches, but there was one person missing.

"Is Hiei-kun going to play?" Yukina asked.

"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke called to the fire demon who was sitting on a windowsill, "C'mon and play! It's Mandy's birthday!"

"Hn. What makes you think I care?" he responded.

/Oh, come on, Hiei. It wouldn't hurt./ Kurama told him mentally. Hiei merely let out another one of his grunts but also went to sit with the others.

"Okay then, I go first!" Botan declared. "I choose… Yusuke!"

"Wait! That's not fair." He whined, thinking of all the horrible things that she could make him do. "Let's use this bottle!" he held up an empty water bottle. Everyone agreed and Botan spun it, which miraculously landed on the detective again.

"Okay, Yusuke, Truth or Dare?" she asked, grinning slyly. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat on the couch as he pondered the question.

"Uh… Dare." He said finally. Botan giggled.

"I was kinda hoping you would say truth, so I'll give you an easy one." She smiled. "You have to take Keiko on a date for at least three hours." She told him simply. Keiko turned a light pink while Yusuke merely smirked.

"Okay then. Easy." he said. He then grabbed the bottle and spun it, hoping to get her back. But sadly, it landed on Kurama.

"Dare." The kitsune said, not liking the Truth option.

"Okay then…" Yusuke pondered his options until his face lit up. "Okay, kiss Mandy." Amanda blushed; she had never been kissed before. But Kurama leaned over and gave her a small peck on the lips. He spun the bottle and it somehow landed on her.

"Uh… Truth I guess." She said, uncertainly.

"Hm…" Kurama racked his head for a question. '_I guess now is the best time to ask' _He thought. "Do you like Hiei?" he asked, causing Amanda to turn scarlet.

"I've only known him for a few days." She protested.

"That doesn't necessarily matter." He replied.

"Well?" Yusuke asked, wanting to hear her answer. She let out an indiscernible mumble, her head facing towards the ground. "Can't hear you!" he smirked. Hiei was looking at her intently also, for he was wondering if Kurama's words were true. '_Hn. It's not as if it matters.' _ He told himself sternly.

"…Yes." She finally spoke loud enough for all to hear. Hiei's eyes widened ever so slightly at her "confession."

"Wow! So you finally got over that guy, Chr-OW! THAT HURT!" Yusuke yelled, holding his shin where Amanda had kicked him.

"Shut it, Yusuke." She snapped. Yusuke looked as if he was going to say something, but he shut his mouth, deciding she was right and it _was_ her birthday after all. Amanda spun the bottle, hoping to get Yusuke in revenge. But to her surprise, it landed on Hiei.

"Hiei, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Hn. Truth I suppose. I don't feel like doing anything stupid." He replied without thinking.

Amanda pondered what question she could ask the jaganshi. Almost immediately, the thought of Yukina crossed her mind. _'What harm could it do?' _she thought to herself. _'It's just a simple question.'_

"Are you Yukina's brother?" she asked curiously. The whole room fell silent and Hiei's eyes grew wide, as did his sister's. Amanda tilted her head slightly to one side, confused that a simple question could have such an impact. Unless…

Hiei meanwhile, was staring fixedly at the ground, hands clutching his knees. Although he did not speak, Yukina knew the truth. A small gasp escaped her lips and she brought a hand to her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. But unfortunately, Hiei took the tears the wrong way and he quickly stood up.

"Come with me, onna." He said so coldly, it caused Amanda to flinch. She stood up uncertainly, taking a few steps toward him. "Hiei I…" she began. He merely grabbed her forearm and led her roughly outside. Just as Amanda had predicted earlier, rain began to fall on the frozen ground as Hiei shut the door behind him.

"Hiei… I-I'm sorry… I didn't know." She said, anxiously. "If I knew it was a secret, I would have never-" She was silenced by a swift slap with the back of Hiei's hand, sending her to the ground.

"I've kept it a secret all my life to protect her!" he hissed as she rose unsteadily to her feet, tears falling from her eyes and turning into the precious gems.

"How the hell was I supposed to know!" she whispered, holding her smarting cheek. When she received no reply, she turned on her heel and ran out into the forest. No sooner then she had escaped from his sight, the rest of the Reikai Tantei burst through the door that Hiei had shut to keep them from listening. But as they always do, they were all eavesdropping, standing a few feet from the door.

Yusuke walked up and I one fluid motion punched the unsuspecting youkai on the cheek. Hiei stumbled back a bit, blood welling up on his lower lip. Yusuke had to be held back form doing further damage to him by both Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Why the hell did ya do that for!" he snarled to the fire youkai.

"Hn. You heard, detective. She had no right to say anything." He said as he spat some blood on the ground.

"She didn't even frickin' know, Hiei!" he yelled, struggling against the two boys holding him back. "Let me go guys!" he added harshly to them. After a little debate, they finally released him.

"You need to apologize to her, Hiei." Kurama told him sternly.

"You had no right to hit her!" Kuwabara said angrily.

"Stop making such a fuss, you fool. I had my reasons." Hiei replied, wiping away a bit of blood still welling from his lip. This time it was Kuwabara who had to be held back for a bit. No one hurt any of their friends, no matter who it was. "She's just a ningen onna. Why should I care about her?" _'There. She's not making me grow soft. I'm still the same.' _He thought. Yusuke let out a growl but seeing a small figure step forward, he and the rest of the group slowly and reluctantly went back inside.

"Hiei." Came a soft voice a few minutes later. No response. "…Nii-san." Hiei finally turned around and came face-to-face with his sister. His eyes softened, still seeing the tears in her eyes and a few pearls on the ground. "Why?" she asked simply. "Why did you not tell me?" Hiei turned away.

"You… didn't need to know." He spoke softly. "I didn't want you to be hurt."

"How would I be hurt? Do you think that finding out that you're my brother would hurt me?"

"I didn't want you to learn that your brother is a killer, whose hands are stained with so much blood…"

"But that's in the past, is it not?" she asked him. "For a long time now, I have wished that you were actually the brother I have been searching for. I thought that it was impossible, and I hoped that he would have at least half of your kindness… but now my wish has come true." She stepped forward to embrace her brother, her eyes full of happiness. After a few seconds, she stepped back. "Kurama is right you know." She said. "You need to apologize to Mandy-san." She looked down deliberately and Hiei followed her gaze. What he saw were pale blue-green gems mixed with his sister's pearls. With nothing left to say, Yukina went back inside the temple, leaving Hiei with his thoughts for a few moments.

'_She's just a ningen onna.' _One side of him seemed to say. _'But she's different than other ningens…' _ another spoke. _'You're a killer. You don't fall in love with weak humans. If you stay alone, everything will be alright. No one will be there to distract you. To make you weak.' _ Poor Hiei seemed to have an angel and a devil sitting on his shoulders, with the devil seeming to have the upper hand. _'I don't love her. It's my job to protect her.' _ Once again satisfied with this answer and not really solving his dilemma, he took off after Amanda, only becoming a blur in the rain-soaked night. _(End Chapter Six)_

**Me**: Wow… poor Hiei, I'm putting him in a lot of crap, huh? He has such a self-doubt complex… I just hope he doesn't read this…

**Hiei**: I DO NOT have a self-doubt complex, onna. :snatches fanfic: Hm…

**Me**: Uh oh…

**Hiei**: …

**Me:** :backs away:

**Hiei**!!! Why you…

**Me**::Runs:

**Hiei**: GET BACK HERE, ONNA!

**Me**: Like hell I will! Help me, Labyrinth!

**Labyrinth**::asleep:

**Hiei**: ONNA!

**Me**: Meep, I'm screwed. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chappie out before he kills me.

**Kurama: **Review please!


	8. Chapter 7: A Night in the Rain

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 7: A Night in the Rain**

**Me:** Please be nice, Hiei? Say the disclaimer please?

**Hiei**: HN (Still mad)

**Me:** …fine. Be an ass, volcano head. You're just like in the story.

**Hiei**: HN

**Kuwabara**: Oh! I'll do it! Since the shrimp is too scared…

**Hiei**: HN

**Me**: CAN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING OTHER THAN "HN"?

**Hiei**: Shut up, baka onna. I _do not _have a "self-doubt complex"

**Me**: Fine. Stay in denial, volcano-head.

**Hiei**: Stop calling me "volcano head" onna.

**Kuwabara**: Okay then, I'll start the disclaimer. Danielle does not own YYH…

**Hiei**: Thank God.

**Danielle**::whacks him:

**Hiei**: Hn, what the hell was that for, onna?

**Danielle**: STOP BEING AN ASS!

**Kuwabara**: (in a very loud voice)…She only owns her own Oc's and storyline!

**Danielle**: thanks, Kuwabara!

**Yusuke**: now while Hiei and Danielle are being mad at each other, please continue reading Left in the Shadows.

(I have so much fun with these "disclaimers"…)

(Oh yeah… this chapter might be revised because I was soooo nervous putting in the bit at the end...I might take it out...or change it…or something… . 6)

Chapter 7: A Night in the Rain

Freezing rain pelted Amanda's body as she ran through the forest. _'How the hell was I supposed to know it was a secret? I probably wasn't gonna get a decent answer otherwise.' _She thought as she slowed down to a walk, her shoes sinking slightly into the mud. _'I thought it was a good opportunity…Tch. How could I have ever liked that arrogant jerk who…'_

She finally stopped, her whole body soaked. She was soaked to the bone and she had no idea where she was. Looking around, she realized that the temple was nowhere in sight. _'Great, I'm lost. If only I had taken more time to explore the area…' _she looked around once more, stepping out of the clearing she was in, only to find a small cave. By walking over to inspect it, she found that it was deep enough to crawl in and stay relatively dry. By now, it was completely dark outside so she had no time to make her way back to the temple. One final tear gem fell from her eyes as the stepped in._ 'Rrgg…I shouldn't be acting this way. I'm being childish…like a little kid who's sensitive to their parent's scolding. Mom was wrong. She said that I could become friends with Hiei, but he wants nothing to do with me…'_ She pulled out her mother's will that she kept in her pocket and gazed at it, wondering when her mother had written it. Did she know that her time was coming soon? With these thoughts filling her mind, she sat down and wrapped her hands around her knees in an attempt to stay warm. Within a couple of minutes she dozed off into an uneasy sleep.

Hiei was about a mile from the cave and several miles from the temple when he was finally able to pinpoint exactly where Amanda was. He was slightly impressed at the distance she was able to travel in such a short amount of time. She would be a fine sparring partner indeed.

He stopped in the clearing Amanda had been in before. She was here. Maybe a few yards away at most. He was relieved to find that his search was over because being a fire demon, he wasn't all too fond of the rain. Looking past the trees, he caught sight of the cave. When he walked in, he saw her huddled in the very back, resting her knees, which were drawn to her chest. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that she was completely soaked from head to toe. _'Stupid onna. She's gonna get sick, falling asleep wet.' _ He thought, despite himself.

Hearing footsteps, Amanda snapped awake from her light doze and looked up. Seeing who it was, she curled up tighter, not wanting to see him and wishing that she was back at the temple with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Whatever you have to say, I don't wanna hear it." She snapped.

"I came to say sorry." He replied in a tone more gentler than he intended. "Then I'm supposed to take you back." He added in a slightly harder tone.

"I'm fine right here." She said, turning her head away. Thought she tried to suppress it, she was visibly shivering from being soaked, and the fact that it was winter didn't help one bit either.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Any fool can see you're shivering." He stated.

"Just leave me alone, I'm fine." She shifted away from Hiei as he sat down next to her. He gave an exasperated sigh and took off his cloak, revealing his black tanktop underneath.

"No use trying to pretend." He said, draping it over her shoulders. "Besides, the weather's just going to get worse."

"Th-thanks." Amanda replied, surprised by his sudden change of heart.

"Hn. Just don't take it for granted." The fire apparition mumbled, turning his face away from her. She merely smiled and pulled his cloak closer around her. Silence enveloped them both as the rain pounded the ground outside.

Amanda stole a glance at Hiei, who took that precise moment to look over at her. Their eyes met which caused her to quickly look away, a slight blush staining her cheeks slightly red. She felt the blush increase, as she could feel Hiei still staring at her. He was noticing that although she had his cloak, she was still shivering. He hesitantly moved closer to her, little by little, and reached out until he wrapped his arm around her, under the cloak. Amanda's heart began beating a mile a minute as he drew her closer. This was the second time he had shown a different side of him to her.

"I don't want you to freeze to death before your powers fully awaken. We will start training when the rain ceases." He said, obviously trying to rationalize it. But Amanda's body was still uncomfortable and tense against his. "Relax, would you?" he spoke after a while.

"I just didn't know you were capable of showing affection." She retorted, still cautious. What confused her now was that Hiei could be sweet one minute and a…heartless bastard the next.

"Hn." He sounded. "This isn't a 'show of affection,' onna. You just need to warm up."

"If that's what you think…" she murmured, finally giving in and snuggling closer to him. This time it was the jaganshi's turn to blush, although it was very slight. After a few minutes, he looked down and saw that she was fast asleep. A small smile graced his features and with his free arm, he brushed a few of her ebony locks from her face, his fingers lingering by her cheek.

But as soon as he realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled his hand away. _'What the hell am I doing?' _he asked himself. _'Why is she making me act this way? Feel this way? I don't have…feelings for her…' _once again, he was wrestling with himself. _'Besides,' _he thought, trying to rationalize it, _'She's the child of the woman who…' _ He closed his eyes, remembering the day he was thrown off the Koorime glacier. Although he was only an infant at the time, he could still remember everything. **_What is this! What have you done Hina! That thing will bring nothing but destruction for us all! We must get rid of that despicable male child! _** He still remembered those words today.

Hiei shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Rrrg… she's bringing back memories I thought I had sealed away forever… no…it's not her…being around the spirit detectives are making me soft." He murmured with a wry smile.

He felt something fall into his lap, causing him to look down. What he saw were her tear gems, slowly falling from her eyes as she gave almost inaudible whimpers. _'She's crying…but why?' _he thought. _'Hn. It's because of her mother. Of Rui.' _ He answered himself, hearing her whisper her mother's name. _'Humans and their baka emotions.' _ But his gaze softened slightly.

The rain had begun to ease up a bit and tiny patches of the night sky were visible through the blanket of clouds. But the fire youkai was not fooled. The worst was yet to come. Sighing, Hiei let his thoughts go and leaned his head on the rock wall behind him, letting sleep claim him at last. (End chapter 7)

I was kinda nervous about this chapter. Was Hiei too OOC?

Hiei: Hn. I'll say.

Oh shut up. Anyway, please review and I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can. And please, if it's not too much to ask for, can I please have a minimum of three reviews for each chapter, starting with this chapter? I'm really working hard and I want it to be appreciated. Any way, please post up requests for YYH answering machines so I can work on that! I need a minimum of 5 requests for that one! (Oh yeah, have you noticed that I've become a lot more talkative since chapter 3? Lol just asking. I think I might be talking too much…)

Hiei: you think?

SHUT UP!


	9. Chapter 8: Mixed Signals Part 1

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 8: Mixed Signals- Part 1**

**Me**: Yay! I got nice reviews! 4 in all! I hope animefreak54 told my previous reviewers that this fic moved here…

**Yusuke**: Don't worry. I'm sure she'll update soon. Everybody gets busy sometimes.

**Me**: Wow, Yusuke. I didn't know you could be so sweet.

**Yusuke**: -smug- better than old three-eyes.

**Hiei**: HN

**Me**: Speaking of sweet…Hey, volcano-head. Other people who've read this fic think that it's nice that you're being kind and not just showing off your tough-ass reputation.

**Hiei**: Hn. I am not "nice" nor am I weak.

**Me**: I never said you were. Sigh… now for the disclaimer.

**Kuwabara**: -surprised- You're actually gonna say it this time?

**Me**: yeah… I do not own YYH-_don't you dare say anything, Hiei!_

**Hiei**: -a bit shocked at the tone of voice(but doesn't show it)- Hn.

**Me**: I just own my own Oc's and the storyline. Now-

**Kurama**: Now please continue reading "Left in the Shadows"

**Me**: oh yeah, look for the numbers next to some of the sentences, there will be a/n's at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 8: Mixed Signals- Part 1

----- Later that night and back at the temple-----

"I wonder what's taking them so long…" Kurama voiced worriedly. Only he, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan were still awake.

"The rain and snow probably held them up." Yusuke replied, his anger at Hiei completely forgotten. "Oooh… they have to spend the night together…We might have a new couple."

"Yusuke, don't be like that." Botan scolded. "But it would be cute, though." She added, giggling.

Kuwabara let out a huge yawn. "C'mon, guys, it' already pretty late. We can make fun of them in the morning."

Everybody agreed and went to their own rooms.

Two pairs of feet slowly made their way through the new snow that had fallen in the freezing hours of the night. Hiei and Amanda walked in complete silence, until Amanda decided to break it.

"So… are you going to be the one to teach me?" she asked tentatively.

"…It depends on what Genkai wants. You might be training with the idiot because you know him better." He replied, not taking his eyes off of the path.

"…oh."

"Hn. You better keep an eye on the ground. The tree roots…"Hiei began, but Amanda had already tripped over a buried tree root.

"Thanks…for the warning." She told him, rising to her feet. But she let out a small wince and quickly switched her weight to her other foot. "Great. Now what?" she asked sarcastically.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Baka onna." He muttered.

"I think I just strained it. I'll be okay." Amanda told him confidently, holding herself up with a tree trunk. She gingerly took a step forward on her injured foot and as quickly as possible, took the other step to relieve it of the pressure. Hiei gave a sigh of frustration and deciding that she wasn't moving fast enough, he scooped her up in his arms and proceeded to walk towards the temple.

"You ningens are so weak. The ferry-girl can heal you when we reach the temple." He said rolling his eyes. He carried her bridal style the rest of the way, where the others were waiting. Kuwabara and Botan were hiding in the trees while Yusuke and Botan were hiding behind them. Upon seeing the two, Kuwabara began snickering uncontrollably until he toppled out of his hiding place, a few feet to Hiei's left. Said fire apparition gave a small growl, knowing the others would take this the wrong way.

"The detectives can take it from here." He said, dumping Amanda on the ground.

"Oh, don't be that way, Hiei." Botan giggled, coming out of her hiding place to heal Amanda's ankle.

"Huh. I never though you would soften up." Yusuke teased.

"I haven't gone soft, detective." Hiei snapped.

"Shorty's got a girlfriend!" Kuwabara sang loudly, pointing at him. Hiei began stroking the hilt on his katana out of habit but quickly ceased when Yukina came out to see what all the commotion was about. He turned to leave but a familiar raspy voice caused him to turn back.

"Okay, slackers, your new training regimen begins today!" Genkai announced. "Dimwit, you will train with me-" Yusuke let out a loud protesting groan at the thought of training with her for two weeks, "-Kurama, you will train with Kuwabara, and Hiei with Amanda."

"Aw c'mon, Genkai! Can't Mandy be with either Urameshi or me? The shrimp is-"

"No. Because of the circumstances, he is the best one to train with her right now. Now move!" she ordered. Yusuke dragged himself in the direction of the dojo, Kurama and Kuwabara chose to train in the west section of the forest, and finally, Hiei chose to train in the east. He grabbed Amanda's arm and took off at a steady walk.

"H-Hiei, wait!" Amanda protested, her voice stuttering from being jostled, "I need to get my jacket! It's freezing out here!"

"You won't need one." He replied shortly. They soon reached a large clearing by a frozen-over lake and he turned to her. "Right now, we should work on hand-to-hand combat before weapons. You need to at least have a basic way to defend yourself."

"Well aren't you just full of nice things to say…" Amanda muttered, scowling. _'I knew last night was a fluke. Look, he's back to his old self again.' _She thought wryly.

"Hn. Do you want me to teach you, or not?" Hiei asked impatiently.

"I do, I do! It's not like I have a choice of who to train with…"

"Good. Because I have better things to do, so you had better pay attention." Hiei told her, although the truth was, this was better than sitting on his ass and doing nothing. He never was a demon of little action. He always needed something to do to keep him busy.

Amanda merely scowled again but she let him teach her what he knew.

The first week passed by smoothly. Amanda excelled in hand-to-hand combat and her training with weapons had begun. So far, she found herself pretty good with sais and a katana; and she was almost on par with Hiei in terms of speed. At the end of the week though, there was only one problem to tend to.

Her mother's funeral.

(Amanda's POV)

I still can't believe it. Mom is… but if I remember correctly, Hiei had said it wasn't an accident. But who would do it? I mean…there was nothing she could have done to make any enemies. After all, we've only lived here for a little over two months. Well…at least I have…

"Are you okay, Mandy?" Yusuke's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I replied quietly. We were walking back to the temple after I had spread Mom's ashes in the river at the edge of the city.(1) "Just thinking, that's all."

"Well you seem pretty deep in thought, then." Kuwabara commented. They were the only two who had come with me to the river after the cremation. For the funeral everybody had come, along with some of the people that my mother had worked with. The priest kept talking on and on about all the wonderful qualities my mom had, but it seemed fake. He never knew her.

"Hel-LO. Earth to Mandy!" I was once again snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"We were asking if you wanted to go to the arcade. You know, to get your mind off of things." Kuwabara said.

"Oh. No, it's okay. I'll be fine." I replied with a small smile. We continued to walk in silence until we reached the temple. I quickly began to rub my eyes, for I knew they were red and puffy from crying. But it was too late. Yukina and Botan had come from outside and they saw me.

"Are you okay, Mandy-chan?" Yukina asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied wearily. All this had taken a lot out of me. "Listen guys, I'm gonna go to bed early."

"But it's only six!" Yusuke protested.

"Yusuke!" Botan scolded.

"I'm just…tired right now." I said.

"I'll tell Nii-san that you went to bed." Yukina said sweetly.

"Thanks, Yukina." I answered. I felt dead on my feet. When I finally reached my newly finished room, I saw that a certain someone sitting on my windowsill.

"…Hn. You okay, onna?"

"You know, Hiei, you're the third person who has asked me that since I came back. You should feel special." I sighed.

"Hn."

"Besides, I didn't know you cared. I'm just some girl who means nothing to you, am I right?" we had had an argument about this over the past week. Sure, he doesn't _like_ me, but the way I see it, can't we just be friends?

"Hn." Oh sure, the famous line.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. Good night, volcano-head." Yet another thing I picked up on this last week. A lot of things have happened. Yusuke says I've become more outgoing. I'm not sure.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Hiei told me. From the tone of his voice, I could tell that he was slightly annoyed.

"Yes, but do you think I'll listen?" I replied. Yup. Yusuke was right. I suppose I act this way only around people I really trust. But I act more so around Hiei than even him and Kuwabara. I have no idea why…But right now, at least it's getting my mind off of other things…

"But… you are okay?" he asked. Wow. From the tone of voice (again), it seemed that it came out despite himself.

"Yes, Hiei." I replied and I couldn't keep small smile from crossing my lips. "But since when did you actually care?"

"Hn. I don't." He answered, a bit too quickly in my opinion.

"Well, if that's what you say." I told him, my eyes beginning to drift shut. "But I think it's kinda nice that you do care. Even if you say you don't."

"I'm not nice." He replied. My smile grew a bit wider.

"If you say so." I murmured. "G'night."

"Hn." It might have been my imagination, but I thought I heard him murmur "Good night, onna." It's funny…he can change his attitude in a split second. It makes me wonder that maybe we can be good friends after all. (End Amanda POV) (End Chapter 8)

**Me**: well, not much to say, but I made Amanda be a lot more stronger, personality-wise. I was kinda happy about this chapter except the part about the funeral. Which reminds me… (1) I have no idea what happens at a cremation, so I left it out. And on a different note, I need the right requests for my answering machine fic. You need to write who you are talking to and what you want to say. Basically, what you are doing is leaving a message on the person's answering machine. My friend, neko no koi, should have put up an example in the reviews. Thanks Aru-chan!

**Yusuke**: oh are you talking about that midget?

**Me**: shut up, Yusuke. She's gonna kill you if she hears you say that. –thinks- Hm… kinda like Edo-kun…

**Yusuke**?

**Me**: Oh, never mind. And I just read over the beginning of my fanfic, and I saw that I kinda rushed into things. Maybe I should rewrite it…

**Yusuke**: but then you wouldn't be able to write more chapters.

**Me**: Hm… true. And I don't think I would find any ideas in my head to be able to rewrite it anyway. Oh yeah, please review!

**Yusuke**: Yes, because she's only gotten five stinkin' reviews for seven chapters. But she got the needed three, so that's the only reason you're all listening to our babbling.


	10. Chapter 9: Mixed Signals Part 2

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 9: Mixed Signals-Part 2**

(_Ahem. As you will see and as you could tell from earlier, I was really bored when I wrote this and all the other "disclaimers" I just feel that they're fun to write, though.)_

**Me: **Okay, I'll just say it this time. I do not own YYH and I never will. I only own my Oc's and my storyline. And any of the songs that are in this chapter, I do not own either. They belong to their own artists and singers. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I finally got to get the romance started! (Slightly, seeing as it IS Hiei we're talking about after all )

**Hiei**: …

**Kurama**: (blurts out) So please continue reading Left in the Shadows!

Chapter 9: Mixed Signals-Part 2

Two blurs streaked across the ground, engulfed in their respective elements, (fire and a newly discovered wind element) only pausing when a pair of sais and a katana met. Sparks flew through the air and one of the combatants was thrown back.

"Don't be afraid to give it your all, onna." Hiei commented, sheathing his sword. Amanda just growled; she hadn't been able to get the upper hand, even for a second, all day.

"I know, I know…" she sighed. "I can't believe I haven't unlocked my demon form yet… I wonder what I'll look like…"

"Hn. Most likely a kitsune, onna."

"I guess that makes sense. My dad was one so…Hey, are we done for the day?" Amanda asked, changing the subject.

"I guess…" Hiei paused, looking at the sky, "I guess this is enough for today. Besides, the detective should come for you any minute now, for that ridiculous kereoke event.

"Come on, Hiei! Why won't you come?" Amanda asked, slipping her sais into their sheaths at her thighs.

"Because it's idiotic and pointless. Singing in front of the bakas is _not _my idea of 'fun'." He replied.

"_You_ actually know what _fun_ is?" Amanda asked, looking totally surprised but Hiei could tell she wasn't serious.

"Hn. Be quiet, onna."

"Okay then. Be that way, volcano-head. I guess you'll have to be bored for the rest of the evening."

"Hn."

"Oh sure. That's such an original answer." Amanda said sarcastically. She was a bit ticked off because Hiei refused to do anything with anyone all the time.

"Hn." Hiei had a smirk on his face now. He had loosened up ever so slightly since they began training together. But it was only around her. They had both changed since the week started. By now there was only a few days left until Christmas and since it fell on a Friday, there was the weekend to look forward to too.

"Hey Mandy!" Yusuke called, entering the clearing. "Come in and get ready!"

"Okay." She replied, following him back.

"Hey, ol' three-eyes isn't coming?" he asked curiously.

"Nope. He's being a wet blanket."

"Ah don't let him get to ya, Mandy." Yusuke said, ginning and slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Let's go have fun."

"Okay!" Amanda laughed.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly…I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change… and break away…"_

"_Tried to give you warning, but everyone ignores me…told you everything loud and clear, But nobody's listening!"_

"_Hush, my love, now don't you cry…everything will be alright…"_

Everybody was at the chuu-gakkou kereoke bar. People were taking turns singing and playing at the arcade in the corner. Amanda, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had bet with each other that whoever received last place at the arcade had to treat the other two to meals. So far, Amanda owed one meal, Yusuke owed three, and Kuwabara owed five.

"Hey, Mandy! Sing us a song!" The two boys chorused. Amanda shook her head.

"You know I can't sing." She protested. But they merely shoved her on stage.

"Yes you can! C'mon what song?" Kuwabara asked.

"No!"

"Yes!" This time it was Yusuke. Kurama and the girls were watching them argue with interest and amusement.

"Rrrg… fine then. I want…hm…One Last Breath."

"Sure." The two boys went to the machine and punched in the correct information. In a matter of seconds, the gentle guitar solo filled the room and the song began. Amanda took a deep breath and began.

"_Please come now, I think I'm falling_

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe._

_It seems I've found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape._

_I yelled back when I heard thunder_

_But I'm down to one last breath._

_And with it let me say…_

_Let me say:_

_Hold me now,_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking,_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down."_

"She sings pretty good." Kurama whispered to Yusuke as another small guitar solo played. He nodded.

"She's just shy sometimes. Around people she doesn't really know, you know?"

"And it seems that Hiei has decided to show up." The fox spirit murmured, chuckling. It was true. Hiei had barely come in and was now sitting in one of the back tables, watching the girl onstage with interest.

"_I'm looking down; now that it's over_

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes._

_I thought I found the road to somewhere,_

_Somewhere in His grace._

_I cried out, heaven save me._

_But I'm down to one last breath _

_And with it let me say…_

_Let me say:_

_Hold me now,_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking, _

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down._

_Hold me now, _

_I'm six feet the edge and I'm thinking,_

_Maybe six feet_

_Ain't so far down_

_Ain't so far down…_

_Sad eyes follow me…_

_But I still believe there's something left for me…_

_So please come stay with me!_

'_Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me,_

_For you and me,_

_For you and me…_

Around this time, Amanda caught a glimpse of Hiei in the corner, watching her intently, and she froze. His expression was one of which she had never seen. It wasn't exactly mesmerized, but it wasn't just mild interest either. Their eyes met, causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach, and she quickly looked away, almost missing her cue. Kurama smiled, he knew exactly what was going on.

_Hold me now,_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking…_

_Hold me now!_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking,_

_Maybe six feet,_

_Ain't so far down!_

_Hold me now!_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking, _

_Maybe six feet _

_Ain't so far down…_

_Please come now,_

_I think I'm falling,_

_I'm holding on to all I think is…_

_Safe…_

(A/n: I do not own this awesome song, One Last Breath. It belongs to Creed.)

The whole kereoke bar was quiet as the song ended. After a few seconds of silence, everybody who was there-basically just the group- began clapping. Yusuke and Kuwabara were whistling as Amanda quickly stepped off the stage.

"That was awesome!" Kuwabara said, one of his huge smiles on his face.

"One more?" Yusuke teased.

"No! …Well…maybe." Amanda sighed.

"You really do have a good voice." Kurama complimented.

"Thanks…" she mumbled.

"Now treat us to dinner! I'm starving!" Yusuke grinned. Amanda rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Whatever."

"Hey, volcano-head, looks like you decided to come after all." Amanda said, sitting down with some food at the table he was at.

"Hn."

"Come on, just say something other than that!" she sighed, exasperated.

"Why? I know it'll piss you off." He answered, smirking. She looked at him.

"Okay…what's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like, onna."

"Okay…" she paused. "Wow what's gotten into you? Have you taken some happy pills or something?"

"What makes you say that, onna?" Hiei asked.

"Because you're not usually like this. What happened to the Mr. 'I-don't-give-a-crap-about-anything-so-leave-me-the-hell-alone' guy?"

"He took a day off." He answered calmly. Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Okay…"

"Come on, can't you say anything other than that?" Hiei mocked her.

"Okay, you are really scaring me. Are you gonna act this way around the others?" she inquired, smiling a bit. As if on cue, Kuwabara walked up to their table.

"Hey, Mandy, wanna come do a trio with me and Yukina? You and her have really good voices!" hearts appeared in his eyes at the though of Yukina.

"Um… it's okay. Maybe later."

"Sure. Oh hey, shrimp. You come to do a song?" he smirked.

"Hn. No, you fool. Only idiots would agree to this."

"Whatever, shrimp. Suit yourself." With that, he left. Amanda turned to Hiei, a look of mock hurt on her face.

"Well gee, I didn't know you thought I was an idiot. I feel wounded." She pouted.

"Not you. The others."

"Wow, now I feel special. What about Yukina?" she asked, watching the koorime sing on the small stage.

"Hn. Not her either."

"So everyone else in general then?"

"Hn."

"Oh yeah…hey, volcano-head. Wanna come Christmas shopping with me tomorrow?"

"…Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah. You know about Christmas, right?"

"Hn. I'm not that stupid."

"Meaning you're sorta stupid, right?" she asked teasingly. Hiei glared at her, causing her to smile. She couldn't help it. He was so much fun to tease.

"Why not take the detective and the idiot?" he asked curiously.

"…I dunno. I guess I…well, will you come?"

"Answer the question, onna."

"When you say that, it sometimes makes me think you've forgotten my real name…" Amanda muttered, finally getting started on her meal. "I said I don't know. I guess I just want a friend to come and I don't want Yusuke or Kuwabara to find out what I'm gonna get them." She answered. Hiei didn't say anything.

"…I guess I can go." He answered at last. Amanda smiled and stood up.

"Okay then! Now, since you decided to come here, you have to at least sing one song." She grinned, her food momentarily forgotten.

"No." he answered bluntly.

"Maybe your sister can convince you…"

"No." Amanda rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"Fine then. Be that way, volcano-head."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? I know it'll piss you off." This time it was her turn to mock him. Yes, whether Hiei would admit it or not, he was growing more and more fond of the girl sitting in front of him. "Hey, what's wrong? You…you have a weird look on your face." She told him, butterflies beginning to flutter in her stomach from the look he was giving her.

"Hn. It's nothing, onna." He replied, snapping out of his minor daze. It was at that moment when the manager of the kereoke bar came out saying it was time to close up. Amanda looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Damn, is it already ten!" she exclaimed in a semi-quiet voice.

"Well, we arrived here at seven." Kurama stated, coming over.

"Wow, that's still three hours." She said, standing up once more. "Are you gonna come back to the temple with us, Hiei or are you gonna stay out for a bit more?"

"Hn. I suppose I'll come."

"Oooh, back to the bad-ass attitude I see." Amanda said, rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Mandy? The shrimp's always that way." Kuwabara commented, walking up. Hiei glared at her as if to say, _you say anything, you die. _Amanda merely gave an innocent smile and followed the others out the door.

"Oh yeah, Hiei, don't forget about the thing tomorrow!" she called before her head disappeared out the door. Hiei could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara's badgering already starting, wanting to know what the "thing tomorrow" was.

He merely gave a heavy, frustrated sigh and walked out the door after the others. _(End chapter 9)_

**Me**: well? What do you think? It didn't have much to do with the storyline but I worked on Amanda's personality a bit. She loves teasing Hiei…

**Amanda: **Yes, it's so much fun!

**Me**: …O.O whoa, where'd YOU come from! I thought you were at the temple with the others.

**Amanda**: yes, but I decided to see how this was coming along. Is volcano-head giving you a hard time?

**Me**: …he's being a prick.

**Amanda**: Don't worry, I'll talk to him… (leaves)

**Yusuke**: (blinks) did I miss something?

**Me**: no…they're just really close to each other.

**Yusuke**: (blinks again) really? Three eyes can actually be nice to someone other than Yukina?

**Me**: there are a lot of things you don't know, Yusuke…

**Yusuke**: …I suppose…anyway, please read and review!

**Kuwabara**: and I want to answer any questions or comments from the lovely lady reviewers!

**Me**: what about Yukina?

**Kuwabara**: …YUKINA MY LOVE!

**Yusuke**: …as I said before, please read and review!

**Me**: Hey, where's Kurama anyway?

-Squealing voices and a loud cry of help are heard-

**Me+Yus+Kuwa: **…


	11. Chapter 10: Approaching Danger

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 10: Approaching Danger**

**Me: **Hey everybody! I'm back with a new chapter! This fic is about halfway over now! And special news! (Not really. And it's completely unrelated to the fic!) Hiei is nice to me again! Sort of…

**Kuwabara**: He was nice before?

**Me**: oh shut up. Anyway, time for the disclaimer. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my own characters and the plot.

**Yusuke**: so…that's it? Wow that was short.

**Ed**: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!

**Me**: O.O um…

**Kurama**: Please continue reading the fanfiction while we get this sorted out.

(I couldn't resist bringing in Edo-kun! )

(a/n: oh yah, I forgot to tell all you guys, I'm not updating as much because I started high school T.T But since they have an Anime Club, it makes it all worthwhile. But I hate having to sit through class… Edo-kun, you're coming to school with me!

Ed: WHAT!)

_Yes, that last part was completely random._

Chapter 10: Approaching Danger

(A/n: I got the idea for the dream sequence from the series, Kodocha by Miho Obana. And nobody knows what Hiei dreams about, so I made it up! Hm… Akito reminds me of Hiei for some reason…)

"C'mon, Hiei, it's already one!" Amanda called from the front of the temple. "You're being slow! It's not like you had to change or anything!" She however was wearing a dark purple scoop-necked T-shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. Her raven black hair was left down for the occasion; it was slightly longer and now was bit farther down her shoulders than before.

"Hn. I can come when I want, onna." Hiei replied, coming out the door. Amanda gave a sigh.

"I suppose I should just give up on the hope that you'll someday call me by my real name." She said.

"Hn."

"Have fun you two!" Yusuke called, his voice slightly mocking. "Hiei don't do anything…shall we say, nau-OOF!" He didn't get a chance to finish for the fact that a sudden blast of air swept him off his feet.

"Shut up, Yusuke." Amanda growled, walking down the path to the city.

About a half-hour later, they made it to the shops. The streets were crowded with people trying to do some last minute Christmas shopping. "Ugh…if I had known it was going to be this busy, I'd have come earlier in the week." Amanda groaned.

"Then maybe we should leave." Hiei commented, watching the people push and shove past with slight disgust. (Believe me, I've seen how hectic it can get at Christmas…)

"Well, I already have presents for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko…I need some for Kurama, Botan, and Yukina. …Oh, let's not forget you."

"Hn. I don't need anything." He told her.

"Oh come on." She gave him a look.

"Don't get me anything."

"Well, too bad, I'm gonna get you a present anyway. Live with it." She said in a final sort of way.

"Hn."

"Now…where to first…" Amanda mused. She spied a small bookstore next to some of the larger stores. "Ah, there." She began making her way past the crowd, unfortunately losing Hiei in the process.

"Onna wait! Rrrg…" Hiei growled, losing sight of the girl. After a few seconds of thought, he decided to give telepathy a try. Her mental shields were crap anyway.

/Onna, where are you/ he asked. He heard a '_Huh?_ _Hiei!' _in reply, causing him to roll his eyes. /Yes, me. Now where are you? Just direct your thoughts at me./

/Um…I'm in the bookstore. You should be right by it./ she replied, obviously beginning to get used to it. Hiei spotted the said store and found Amanda in the back.

"Hey, Hiei, do you think Kurama would like a mystery novel or an action one?" she asked as if he had been there the whole time.

"How should I know?" Hiei answered testily. He disliked being around so many people, especially since they were pushing and shoving to get past each other outside. She looked up from the books she was holding.

"You're probably wanting to leave now, huh?" She sighed, a small knowing smile on her lips. Normally Hiei would have said something on the lines of "What do you think, baka?" but the look on her face changed it.

"Hn. I'm okay, onna." He replied. "Just hurry up." Her smile changed into a full out grin.

"Okay!"

"Ugh! Now I know never to put off Christmas shopping until the last minute here!" Amanda complained, sinking onto a park bench. It had been about three hours since they had left the bookstore.

"Hn. Are we done here?" Hiei asked. Amanda gave a little smile.

"Not quite yet. I still need to get one more thing." She replied. Hiei merely rolled his eyes but did not press the subject further. "You can stay here, Hiei, if you want to." She told him.

"…Fine."

"Okay, just watch the stuff. I won't take long." She said. The "stuff" she was referring to was a couple of medium-sized shopping bags and only one large one. Hiei merely nodded and she sped off back to the masses of people by the stores. He leaned his head back on the bench and sighed.

'_She's…different.' _He mused. _'I've only known her for a little more than a week but…' _he shook his head to dispel his thoughts and eyed the bags. "Hn…let's see what she got." He murmured. Hiei didn't really care but he was curious as to what she had gotten him. After a quick search of all the bags, he only saw a couple of hair gel bottles and a martial arts DVD he could only guess was for Yusuke, a couple of CD's for Kuwabara, some of the books she had been looking at for Kurama. In some of the smaller bags he saw various jewelry and perfumes, causing him to wrinkle his nose slightly.

"So that's what she went to go get." He concluded. Deciding that there was nothing more to do than wait, Hiei leaned back on the bench once more and this time, he fell into a light sleep.

_Harsh wind…_

_Freezing snow…_

_A woman's screams…_

_More voices… **"What have you done, Hina!"**_

_And one familiar voice…"When you are older, you should come back to take revenge on the whole Koorime race."_

_The plunging fall to the ground below…_

"Hiei." A familiar voice spoke in his ear. There was no response. "Hiiiei. Wake up volcano-head. It's time to go."

Hiei opened his eyes blearily to see Amanda leaning over the back of the park bench, her face hanging right above him. "Hn?"

"It's time to go." She repeated. "Jeez, I never knew you could sleep like that." She commented.

"I wasn't sleeping." He replied. "I was just ignoring you."

"Riiiight." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's go. You wanted to leave, right? Or do you want to grab something to eat, first? The food shops are almost empty."

"Hn. I don't care."

"Fine then. I guess we'll just go then." She said simply.

"I said, I didn't care." Hiei told her, grabbing the bags.

Amanda sighed. "Whatever." But a small smile made its way to her lips. "But thanks for coming with me." She added.

"Hn"

"Ugh…I'm bushed." Amanda sighed, flopping on the couch. Hiei sat beside her.

"Hn, now you know better." He stated, a bit smugly.

"Oh, shut up, volcano-head."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Like I've said before, do you think I'll listen?"

"Onna…" a warning note crept into Hiei's voice.

"Hey, guys!" Yusuke suddenly came in through the back door. "How was it?"

"Hectic." Amanda replied wearily. "There were so many people…Hey, where's Kurama, anyway?"

"Genkai sent him to go buy groceries. He should be back soon. So…what d'you get me?" he asked.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know?" she turned her head back to look at him.

"Aww…" Yusuke pouted, "C'mon, Mandy, tell me!" he swung his arms around her shoulders.

"Y'know, you're being really immature, Yusuke." Amanda stated. "Anyway, I'm gonna go and practice for a bit."

"I thought you were tired, onna." Hiei commented.

"Yeah, well I'm feeling a lot better now." She replied, smiling and dislodging herself form Yusuke's arms. "I should be back in about an hour."

"Hn." Was all Hiei said in reply. He didn't actually feel like going after her. After today, all he wanted to do was relax.

"Wow Hiei, you're not gonna go practice too? That's new." Yusuke commented.

"Shut up, detective." He snapped. Now he had no choice (according to him) but to go after her. He knew just where to find her, too.

Kurama staggered out of the grocery store, carrying the bags of produce for Genkai and his parents. It wasn't the weight of the bags affecting him, but the fact that there were so many people crammed in the small store. And him running into the fangirls in there didn't do much to help either. He figured that there were more running errands for their parents, but he still wished to every god that he knew that he would not meet any more on the way back to the temple. But before he could make a few steps from the store, someone bumped into him.

It was a girl, about his age. She had jet-black hair cut to her shoulders with two pure white streaks hanging in front. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"No, it's alright. It really is quite crowded here." Kurama smiled. He could tell that she didn't go to his school, so he wasn't worried about her being a fangirl. Besides, he could already tell that she wasn't like that. "I should have…" his voice trailed off. She seemed familiar…

It seemed as if she had reached the same conclusion, for she suddenly began to run away. Kurama couldn't follow her, for the fact that he was carrying a lot of bags (which made him "bulky") and there were so many people crowding the streets. Within seconds, he lost sight of her.

"Rinae!" he called. He saw the girl clearly again, for she had frozen amongst all the moving people. "Rinae!" he called again. But once again, she disappeared into the crowd.

'_Could it have been her? I didn't even have a chance to see her face…' _Kurama's mind was swirling with old memories and feelings. _'It couldn't have been…if it _was _her, then why did she run…?'_

Amanda swiftly unsheathed her sais, sliced through the air, and stopped. She sighed and twirled them in her fingers, unsatisfied. She was working on the speed of surprise attacks. But someone of Hiei's caliber would have easily seen them coming. She had already warmed up and practiced some of her katas before deciding to brush up on this.

Hiei, meanwhile, was hidden behind a rather large tree trunk watching her. He would have normally been in the tree, but since it was winter, there was nothing to camouflage him. _'Baka onna. She's working so hard, she doesn't even notice I'm here.' _Although the fact that he was masking his energy might have had something to do with it. But even he didn't notice the dark shadow cloaking itself a few yards to his left. The figure chuckled and stepped out of the bushes, grabbing Amanda around the neck. Hiei's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

It was Tora Akuma.

_(End chapter 10)_

Me: Yeah, yeah. I know. A cliffhanger. I thought it would be a good way to end this chapter. Please don't kill me! And let me tell you, WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS! It took me forever to just start this chapter properly. That's why Edo-kun came, I think.

Ed: Yes, are you done now?

Me: oh don't be that way, anyway, I need at least three reviews! Let me answer some of 'em.

**Dolphingirl32173**: Hey, you're becoming my fave reviewer! I think you've reviewed on all of my stories! and thanx for submitting the right review for YYH answering machines!

Kuwabara: by the way, it was Urameshi who gave me your lovely number. Beat him up! I'll call back soon, pretty lady!

Sorry if I didn't answer anyone else's reviews. I really appreciate them, but I have two separate computers for the internet and for typing (believe me, it sucks) and I can't always see all the reviewers. I'll print out all of them next time and your review WILL BE ANSWERED! (Sees all of the stares) hehe…

Ed+Yus: You're crazy.


	12. Chapter 11: Friend in Need

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 11: Friend in Need**

**Danielle**: Wow, I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter! I'm so happy!

**Ed**: okay, good. Can I leave now?

**Danielle**: No! Hiei is being nice to everyone but me T.T (namely the reviewers ) so now, you're my new fave bishie! (not)

**Ed**: Huh!

**Danielle**: Yes! (hug)

**Ed**: okay…

**Yusuke**: Wow, it sure is getting hot in here! (pulls at his collar)

-few seconds latah-

**Yusuke**: ooogh…

**Ed**: Wow that was refreshing!

**Danielle**: (grins) I know!

**Ed**: I could get used to you.

**Danielle**: I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment…but oh well!(the two leave)

**Al**: Um…guys? Are you just gonna leave him here?

**Amanda**: Don't worry, he'll be fine in a few days. (nudges with foot)

**Yusuke**: Oooogh…Keiko, help me…

(A/n: My fave bishie differs in each fanfic, so in my FMA fic, I shall love Hiei again. Don't ask me why, it's just one of the weird things I do. (But I like Hiei more! )

Labyrinth (my best friend): My god, you should see the stuff she does at school and when I'm at her house!

Me: Shut up, Tabby.)

Chapter 11: Friend in Need

"Come out, Forbidden Child!" came the malicious deep voice from the demon. Hiei didn't need to be told twice; he leapt out from behind the tree and in front of Akuma.

"Let. Her. Go." He growled. Akuma merely smirked and looked down at the struggling Amanda in his grasp.

"Why should you care, Jaganshi?" he asked in a voice that sounded sincerely curious, although Hiei knew he was taunting him. "She's just a weak little human girl with links to your past." Hiei looked surprised, causing Akuma to chuckle. "Oh don't give me that look. I know all about you two. But wouldn't you want to erase one of the last things that remind you of all those painful memories?" he asked. Hiei growled through clenched teeth, but before he had a chance to answer, Amanda broke free from a startled Akuma.

"I…am NOT weak!" she snarled as she unsheathed her sais in a surprise attack. With he weapons charged with the wind, it almost caught him off guard. Almost.

He simply faded from her vision and reappeared next to her. She ducked his swift punch and swung her sais towards his chest. He disappeared once more and aimed a punch to her gut. Hiei stepped forward to help but a shout in his mind held him back.

/Hiei, don't! Let me see how strong I am/ she yelled, barely dodging Akuma's lightning-fast punches. He was toying with her.

/This isn't the time for that/ Hiei yelled back. /He's much stronger than you, Amanda/

She paused for a split second, surprised that he had actually called her by name. She barely managed to dodge another kick meant to swipe her of her feet, but she landed off-balance. Akuma took that second of hesitation and a solid punch connected with her stomach, causing her to choke and fall to her knees.

"…Shit." She muttered, struggling to stand once more. Akuma smirked and stepped until he was behind her, dodging the sais that she threw at him in a last effort.

A dark shadow-like dagger appeared in his had and he thrust it down towards Amanda's exposed back. Amanda gasped but to her surprise, he disappeared again with a small frown. The reason for this was soon apparent, for she saw Hiei with his sword drawn, pointing exactly where Akuma had been only moments before.

"Damn…" he hissed when he saw that his sword had not met its intended target. He handed Amanda back her weapon and swiftly positioned himself back-to-back with her, his crimson eyes scanning the area.

_Heh heh… _Akuma's clear, deep voice drifted through the clearing. _How sweet. The mighty Hiei Jaganshi is here before me, protecting a ningen girl. Wasn't it you who said that humans were merely the steps for your own ambitions? Ah well… it doesn't really matter. All koorimes are the same. They shall all meet the same fate._

"Hn, what fate is that, Akuma?" Hiei sneered, gripping his katana tightly and looking for any signs of movement. Behind him, he felt Amanda shift her weight, looking around for the enemy. Akuma didn't answer. But a few seconds later, he got his answer. The stench of blood hit his nose and a small whimper met his ears, causing him to snap around. What he saw made his blood run cold.

He saw Akuma, his –what some would call handsome– face twisted into a wildly pleased expression, and Amanda slumped over his arm. The blood he smelled was dripping from a deep dagger wound in her stomach, staining the white snow crimson. "Death." Akuma said simply, the deranged grin still plastered on his face and his midnight blue eyes gleaming with delight. In one swift motion, he ripped his shadow dagger from her and it dematerialized. With his other hand, he held the barely conscious Amanda by her shirt collar, the grin turning into a small frown. "What a pity. She was so weak, it almost wasn't even worth the kill. I want a real fight. And don't even think you're a match for me now, Jaganshi." He added, seeing Hiei's murderous expression. "I'll give you some time. But how long depends on me." He threw Amanda to him. "I shall see you then, Forbidden Child." His grinned once more before he melted into the new shadows of the setting sun.

"DAMMIT!" Hiei shouted. He sheathed his sword and quickly set Amanda down on her back. Seeing the wound bleeding profusely, he took off his cloak and pressed it to her stomach. She gave a small whimper and her body gave a small shudder.

"H-Hiei…" she whispered.

"Don't talk." He said in a gentle voice that he only used with Yukina. But even though it sounded reassuring, he couldn't keep the not of anxiousness from creeping in.

"But…if I'm half d-demon…why does it affect me l-like-" she was cut off.

"Because, baka onna, your demonic powers still haven't fully manifested. It's a miracle that you're even alive." Hiei told her impatiently, not wanting her to expend all of her energy on talking.

/Fox, come now! The onna's hurt/ Hiei yelled mentally to Kurama, who flinched at the "volume" of his "voice."

/ We're coming./ he replied after alerting the others. / But Hiei, I sense trace amounts of strong demonic aura. Did it have anything to do with the demon we're after, Tora Akuma/ he asked.

/WHAT DO YOU THINK/ Hiei yelled. Kurama was shocked. He didn't think he had ever heard Hiei yell like that before.

Back in the clearing, -although he wouldn't admit it to anyone- Hiei was now becoming truly worried. His cloak was soaked with her blood and she had fallen back unconscious. _'When is the detective going to get here!' _he thought angrily. _'I can't move her like this…' _he looked down at her pale face and gritted his teeth. _'Damn that Akuma…' _he cursed viciously. But his expression softened when Amanda let out another small, almost inaudible, whimper. He brushed a few strands of hair from her damp forehead. He knew what he was doing, but made no move to stop himself.

"She does mean something to me…" he murmured.

"We've managed to repair all the critical damage done to her organs, but she's lost an extreme amount of blood. I think the fact that she's part demon was the only thing keeping her alive." Botan told the anxiously awaiting boys. It had been about an hour since they had managed to carry Amanda to back to the temple. "The weird thing was that my own healing powers weren't working properly…" she bit her lip.

"Reikai Tatakau." Genkai spoke up, walking up to them.

"Huh?" Yusuke asked, "What are you talking about, old hag?"

"Reikai Tatakau." She repeated. "It's a high-level demonic technique that only the most skilled demons can use. It literally fights any Reiki healing done to a wound infected with it." She explained.

"I've heard of it." Kurama said.

"So, can you heal her with your plants?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama shook his head.

"I've done all I can." He replied. "I can only guarantee that the wound won't get infected or get any worse than it already is."

"A small measure of comfort." Genkai commented quietly. Just then, the door opened and Yukina came out with a small smile on her face.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." She told them. Yusuke and Kuwabara let out huge sighs of relief.

"So, this is _all_ we have on that Tora Akuma bastard!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so." Botan sighed. The file on him was nothing more than a blurry picture and one paper.

"So much for Reikai's investigation department…" he muttered.

"Koenma told you that we didn't have much on him!" Botan replied angrily.

"Yeah, but you'd think they'd get a decent picture at least." Yusuke retorted.

"Well every time people tried to-"

"Shut up, you bakas." Hiei snapped. He was extremely testy and the two of them fighting wasn't doing one bit to improve his mood.

"Back on the subject…" Kurama began, trying to avoid a world war, "Hiei, how long did Akuma say he was going to give us before he came back?"

"He said it depended on him." He answered.

"So we must be on guard until then." Kurama sighed.

"Some way to spend Christmas…" Yusuke muttered.

At the midnight hour the moon bathed the forest in silver, illuminating the one person still awake. Hiei. After what had happened, he felt it was his duty–and his duty alone–to protect Amanda. But he sensed he was not alone. A small smirk crossed his features when he figured out who it was.

"Ah, I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Rinae." He murmured from his place on Amanda's windowsill, not looking at her.

"Nor did I." Came a feminine voice. The girl who Kurama had met before came out of the shadows created by the trees.

"Working for the toddler, huh? I remember you saying that you would rather spend a thousand years in Reikai jail before you would do that." Hiei commented, raising an eyebrow, his gaze still transfixed on the sleeping girl.

"You shouldn't talk, Jaganshi." Rinae retorted.

"Hn. Still the same as ever, huh Inu?" Hiei smirked. "Thought you would close up after you found out what happened to Kurama." Rinae froze.

"What do you know?" she hissed.

"That he's still alive." He replied calmly. "He is in a body known as Shuichi Minamino. You may have seen him already." Rinae thought back to the boy she had seen earlier that day. She decided to change the subject.

"So who's she?" she asked, coming to the windowsill and nodding toward Amanda.

"Charge. I have to protect her." Hiei replied tonelessly, but Rinae could pick up trace amounts of gentleness.

"Never thought you would have feelings for a ningen." She commented calmly, leaning against the sill. Hiei turned the faintest shade of pink.

"I do not have feelings for her." He replied heatedly. Rinae rolled her eyes.

"Come on, spikey, you know I can tell when you're lying and this time definitely qualifies." She responded. "Anyway, what happened?" her voice grew soft, for fear of waking up the sleeping girl. Hiei didn't respond. "…Hiei?"

"Demon." He said at last, his voice quiet and simmering with controlled rage. "I was too weak. She was right behind me and I couldn't…" his voice trailed off. Rinae gave a small, rare smile.

"If that isn't considered caring for someone, then what is?" she asked quietly. "You need to get your emotions in check, Hiei."

"…Hn."

"Think about it, Hiei." She said, disappearing into the night and leaving Hiei with his mixed up thoughts and emotions. _(End chapter 11)_

**Me**: okay, How's that? Please don't kill me, I will tell more about Rinae's past in later chapters. (mutters) Especially sine she has yet to tell me everything herself… (normal voice) But for now, I will just delightfully leave you hanging.

**Al**: That's kinda mean…

**Ed**: C'mon, Al, let them dangle!

**Me**: See? Edo understands me!

**Ed**: Don't call me Edo!

**Me**: Why! It's cute!

**Ed**: I don't want to be cute!

**Al**: Brother, don't let it get to you…

**Yusuke**: Okay, now lets go to the reviews!

**Yami no Tenshi the Dark Angel**: You will see who Rinae is in later chapters. She's being really sneaky, so I don't know everything yet.

Rinae: I just don't feel like telling you guys yet.

**Prismdragon**: Hey, I don't think you've reviewed before! Yay a new reviewer! Did you like this chapters action? I think it could be worked on a bit…

Amanda: I'm glad you find my heritage interesting! (smiles)

**Falling past the veils:** Um…wow very choppy writing, were you on a sugar high?

Hiei: Hn, the onna made me go shopping. I would have never gone on my own free will.

Amanda: Come on, you came because you wanted to!

Hiei: Hn.

**wingsofheart: **Hey, Sarah! glad you could find the time to read this! (even if you did stay up to midnight to do so ) i'll read your fics the second i get the chance! by the way, ephraimisugly

Yusuke? Who is Ephraim? He sounds like a dork.

**Koorimechick: **wow that is alot of questions! some of them were answered in this chapter, some of them will be answered in the next.

Hiei: i don't _care _what i get for Christmas.

Amanda: Oh, you know you wanna know.

**4-is-lovely: **Sorry if you hate cliffies but…

Yusuke: She just feels like being evil.

**Luothen**: Glad you liked the chapters! I'll keep going because of all you guys!

Yusuke: Since you were one of the three reviewers, she got up off her lazy butt and began writing again!

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**: I'm sorry that you think that all cliffies are evil but that's the way I am!

Ed: Yup! Ahhh! (falls to the ground) Get off of me! Heeeeeelp!

Me: EDO-KUN!

**Yusuke**: okay, (Edo screaming in the background) Thanks for reviewing, and please wait patiently for the next chapter of Left in the Shadows!

**Keiko**: hey, you said that nice!

**Yusuke**: (looks up from paper) Huh?


	13. HELP!

Me: Okay, i REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY-

Hiei: That's enough, baka onna.

Me: fine then. I REALLY need help. i am on a HUGE writers block. i need your help, my beloved reviewers!

Ed: What for?

Me: if you were to give a certain someone ...ahem. (glances at Hiei :hint hint:) a gift, what would you give him?

Hiei: What are you nattering about now?

Yusuke: OH I GET IT! this is for me, right?

Me: NO! SOMEONE ELSE! (for people who dont get it, i am sorry, but you are dense)

Ed: okay, so she needs your help. one winner will be selected to win the GRAND PRIZE!

Me: actually, there is no grand prize. i will just put your name as the winner. now it needs to be something...practical for him. nothing stupid, like the suggestions my sister kept telling me. ( "barbies! Hair gel! New headband!" ...by the way, she's 12 and is as obsessed about YYH as i am.)

Ed: so please help her. she is a hopeless perfectionist and always needs help on the little details that don't matter.

Me: SHUT UP ED! Anyway, you're help is greatly appreciated and once again, sorry for the wait! And please remember to review on my YYH answering machines! the directions for the right kind kind of review are in the first paragraph of my front page.

Ed: See ya in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 12: A Christmas Recovery

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 12: A Christmas Recovery**

**Me: **Well…I have decided to write again. Sorry it took so long, please don't send any pillow minions, my reviewers! I hate stale cookies!

**Yusuke**: Finally you've decided to update!

**Me**: Shut up! I was taking a mental break! And looking up new Japanese words to use in my fic!

**Yusuke**: If you say that playing videogames and reading your Imadoki mangas a "mental break" then _sure. _And you only found, like, two words, and both of them from different fanfictions.

**Me**: BE QUIET! MY COMPUTER WAS BEING A BI-

(Few seconds latah)

**Ed**: Wow…that's anger.

**Me**: Okay, now for the disclaimer! I've been doing all this for the past three or four chapters and no disclaimer!

**Kuwabara**: What's up with that? (bum, bum ching!)

**(Everybody's quiet)**

**Me**: Ahem…anyway…I realized one thing.

**Al**: What?

**Me**: Whenever there was a "scene change" or when time goes by in the story, I marked it with the little stars on the keyboard. But when I put it on my site…

**Ed/Al: **?

**Me**: THE STARS ARE GONE, SO IT LOOKS LIKE THERE'S NO CHANGE!

**Ed**: So?

**Me**: IT BUGS ME!

**Ed**: Whatever. Someone needs to say the disclaimer.

**Al**: I'll say it! Kit-chan does not own anything except the plot and her Oc's.

**Me**: Thanks Al!

**Ed**: Now on with the fic!

(**Kurama**: I suppose neither Hiei nor I were needed…

**Hiei**: Hn. Neither was the baka.)

(WOW THAT WAS LONG! Sorry if It bugged any of you.)

Chapter 12: A Christmas Recovery

"HEY, SHE'S AWAKE!" Kuwabara's voice rang through the temple. Within minutes, everybody was at Amanda's bedside.

"Hey guys, you're acting as if I died and came back." She smiled a bit weakly.

"Hey, you don't have to talk." Yusuke said gently.

"I'm not a helpless invalid." She replied. "I feel almost as good as new!"

"The keyword is _almost, _baka onna." Hiei said from the corner of the room.

"You be quiet." She retorted, wincing a bit as she sat up. "Hey, what day is it anyway?" she asked.

"The 26th." Kurama replied. "It's Sunday. You've been out for three days."

"…Crap…"

"Hey, you didn't miss out on anything!" Kuwabara said, grinning. "We were gonna wait until you got up."

"…Thanks." She replied softly.

"Hey, just don't push yourself, got it?" Yusuke pointed one finger at her, frowning. Amanda smiled.

"Yes, Daddy." She said, rolling her eyes.

--------------------

"Hey, this is awesome!" Yusuke cheered. He had received a DVD of a huge martial arts match at the Tokyo Dome from Amanda. "It's like being in the front seats except you can see the violence in slow-mo!" he grinned.

"YEAH! MEGALLICA CDs!" Kuwabara yelled loudly.

"Pop band…" Yusuke coughed, causing Kuwabara to leap on him and beginning a brawl.

(Ed: this is where you got your writer's block, right?

Me: Yup! And the winner is… 4-IS-LOVELY! YAY!)

"Um…Hiei?" Amanda began tentatively as everyone else was watching the one-sided fight, "Here's your present…I wasn't sure what exactly to get you so…" she handed him a small box covered with red foil wrapping. "I think…this is yours." Hiei opened the package and his eyes widened. Inside was a small clear sea-green gem threaded onto a white chain as a necklace.

"Where…did you get this?" his voice was a strained whisper.

"In…the forest. A demon gave it…to…me…" she trailed off, a bit uneasy at the look he was giving her. Total astonishment. "He said it was yours…"

"When did this happen?"

"Before…Tora Akuma attacked." She replied.

----------**Flashback**----------

(Amanda's POV)

Damn, all that shopping was hell. I vow _never _to put it all of until the last minute again. Oh well, at least there's training to make me feel better… I'm surprised that Hiei actually decided to stay with me. I think he's changed in the past week. Even Kurama's commented about it.

"_He's become more easy going lately." Kurama said one afternoon after training. "I think that you've been a good influence on him. He's not nearly as closed up as he was before."_

"_Oh please. He's still probably the same as ever."_

"_No." He shook his head. "He cares about you, whether he admits it or not. He's protective of you."_

I guess that's true. When we were at the stores, he gave this one guy the evil eye (A/n: no pun intended) when he looked at me…

"Help me…" huh? Who the… "Help me…" I turned to where the voice was coming from.

It was a demon. It had a huge gash in one side and blood was flowing steadily from the wound. He looked very old, and his clothes were tattered. He took a few unsteady steps forward and fell to the ground. I don't know what it was, perhaps the fact that he was wounded but something made me step forward and I crouched in front of the demon. He sniffed the air and looked up at me.

"You…you're part human?" he asked in a low, raspy voice. "Wait…" he sniffed some more. "That…That scent! You know the Forbidden child! The Imiko!"

"Hiei?" I asked. "What about him?" I was choosing my words carefully. I didn't know if this demon had buddies, or was just pretending. But I felt sorry for him.

"This…" he pulled out a small, clear, sea-green gem. "This…" he was grasping for words. "I found it along the river…when hunting with my clan…" he rasped. "Take…it…" he handed it to me.

"Where's it from? Do you know?" I asked, curiosity overtaking me.

"The elders of my clan…I took it to them…it's _his._" He put emphasis on the pronoun.

"His? Do you mean Hiei's?" the demon nodded.

"It's a memento from his birth…" he whispered. "One of the Elders used to be…in the group of thieves…that took him in…that's how he know…"

"Thieves?" okay, this was new. "Can you tell me more? Wait. I know some people that can heal you. Then you can tell me." The demon shook his head.

"It's what I deserve for getting careless…Just…be sure you…give it to him…" he took one last rattling breath and his entire body slumped to the ground, leaving me with the tear gem.

----------**End Flashback**----------

(Normal POV)

"Those words were the last he said before he died." Amanda said. "I told him that I knew people that could heal him, but he refused." Hiei was quiet.

"Did he say anything about where exactly it came from?" he asked at last. Amanda bit her lip. That was the only part she had left out. Hiei noticed the way she was avoiding his eyes. "Onna…"

"He said it was a memento of your birth and that one of the elders of his clan used to be part of a group of thieves that…took you in. That's all." She replied uneasily. "No details whatsoever." Hiei opened his mouth to speak, but the Yusuke/Kuwabara fight had just ended with Yusuke (of course) being the winner.

"Hey, Mandy! Got somethin' for ya!" he handed her a box nicely wrapped in green with a red bow on top. "Heh, Keiko wrapped it up. But I picked out the present!" he added. Amanda shook it, but nothing was heard. She opened it and saw…

…Tissue paper. Red tissue paper.

She rummaged around and found…more paper. Lots more. When she finally managed to sift through all of it, she saw a card. "I didn't know what to get you…" Yusuke rubbed that back of his head. "But I know you like that sushi place."

"You idiot!" Kuwabara yelled, finally regaining full consciousness, "You're supposed to get somethin' that means somethin'!"

"Oh yeah, that's very descriptive." Yusuke replied sarcastically. "Somethin' that means somethin'." He mocked.

"Shut up, Urameshi! I got her somethin' better than your crappy gift certificate!"

Hiei, by now, had already tuned out of the conversation. It all seemed…unreal. How the thing he had been searching for all his life, besides his sister, had suddenly showed up. But as he stared at his tear gem, he knew that this was for real. And he now knew how he felt about Amanda. Exactly how he felt. He turned his gaze upwards, but saw that Amanda was no longer with him. She was with Yusuke, inspecting the so-called apple cider he was about to drink.

"Trying to spike your cider, eh?" she said accusingly after the inspection. "…Don't whine to Keiko when you wake up with a hangover."

"Fine then. I'll just whine to you." He answered. Amanda gave him a look, but all he did in response was to down the whole drink in one gulp. She sighed in exasperation and took a sip of her own alcohol-free glass.

"So are you feeling better, Mandy-chan?" Yukina asked, worry evident in her voice. Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, so far so good."

"You sound like Urameshi…"Kuwabara muttered from behind his paper cup.

"Do not!" she protested.

"Actually, you seem to be picking up his habits, including speech." Kurama commented. (so, so true, I've noticed…)

"Ugh, no one is on my side today!" Amanda threw her hands up in the air.

---

"Hiei." Kurama took the kajihenge aside and out if the room.

"What, fox?" was the reply, even though he knew damn well what this was about.

"You've seen her, haven't you?" the tone was slightly accusing.

Hiei knew he couldn't lie. "Yes."

"And you didn't tell me?" Accusation became even more evident.

"Rinae knows now that you are alive. She's trying to find a way to confront you." Hiei replied, crimson eyes meeting emerald ones with a look of seriousness. "The onna will come to you in time." Kurama was surprised that words such as these were coming from Hiei, but he knew that he was right. He just had to be patient.

He now felt that it as high-time to change the subject, so he did. "Have you finally been honest with yourself, Hiei?"

"What do you mean?" he snapped in reply.

"About Amanda." The answer was simple.

"I…" Hiei began angrily, but he soon deflated. "…don't know…"

"Well, I suppose you have to think of something." Kurama smiled. Hiei glared at him, but both he and the fox turned when they heard questioning voices from the room they left. "But for now, we should get going." He added.

-----

The rest of the night passed without incident, besides the fact that Hiei almost exploded from Kuwabara almost kissing Yukina. In the end, it took both his sister _and ­_Amanda to calm him down and even then, he didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the night. Everyone stayed up until almost two in the morning and in the end, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were drunk on exhaustion and were giggling at every little thing.

"Ugh, I'm bushed…" Amanda was one of the people to actually stay sober. But nonetheless, she had a hard time walking in a relatively straight line and had to be helped to her room by none other than Hiei himself. This was the only time he had been with her all night.

"Baka onna, you're still healing." He scolded.

"I feel fine now! Thanks to the healing skills of Yukina and Botan." She grinned. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Hey, you aren't still mad that Kuwabara almost kissed her, are you?"

"Hn."

"Aw, c'mon, volcano-head." She teased. "Kuwabara's actually really sweet. He's not a baka." She paused before quickly correcting herself. "Well he is, but not as much as you think."

"Hn." He turned to leave, but a tugging on his cloak held him back.

"…Hiei?" he turned around.

"What?"

"…Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked quietly. "All night, you always seem to be somewhere else." She paused. "Did I do something wrong?" her voice had hints of exasperation.

"No…It's what I _didn't _do." Hiei replied softly.

"…"

"I…couldn't protect you from Akuma. I should have been able to!" he growled. " You were right behind me, yet you were still injured! I-" He was cut off by two fingers that were placed on his lips.

"Hiei, it wasn't your fault." Amanda told him sternly. "We were both caught off guard. Don't you dare blame yourself for what couldn't be helped." He just gave a tiny growl.

"But-"

"I mean it." She cut him off. Hiei sighed.

"That's why I love you…" he murmured. It was true. Even though she was so different from him, she always seemed to say the right things at the right time for him. She knew when to comfort him; she knew when to knock him down a few pegs.

Amanda blinked. "What?" she thought she was hearing things.

"I said…" Hiei decided that the time was now. "That's why I love you." Amanda looked shocked for a minute, but she turned her head away.

"That's not nice." She whispered. "Did Yusuke blackmail you into this? If he did, I'm gonna kick his-"

"No one could've made me say this if I didn't mean it, onna." He told her. "And no one could have made me do _this _either…" Amanda looked up slightly.

"…What?" her voice was barely audible. Hiei didn't respond. He merely tilted her head further up and leaned forward…

…And kissed her.

_(End Chapter 12)_

Me: Awww…I liked this chappie! I think I could've done a bit better, but I liked the way it turned out. My reviewers are gonna kill me for the way I ended it… (shiver)

Ed: …it was too mushy. Hiei's gonna murder you.

Me: Oh, Shut up.

Yusuke: So, can you update more now?

Me: Yeah…finally, the computer is up and running.

Yusuke: So no more reading Fushugi Yugi. And Imadoki. And Dragon Knights. And…

Me: Shhhh! The readers don't need to know all that!

Kurama: Shall we answer the reviews?

Me: Sure! THANK YOU, ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR STICKING WITH ME!

­**Luthoen**: It's okay! Sometimes I forget to review on stories too. But when you do, I really appreciate it! You were the first reviewer for this chapter! And thanxies for the gift suggestion!

Yusuke: You're one of her fave reviewers!

**Prismdragon**: Rinae's background will be explained soon enough…please be patient, I'm trying to work it in, since she's a new addition and not in my written version. (Actually, I'm not sticking to my written version at all, heh) As for Akuma, his will be explained later. I already have it all in my head. (For that, I _will _stick to my written one ) lol he does fight like a street fighter, huh? And thanks for the compliments; they make me feel loved! I really tried in the fight scene.

**Neko no koi**: Hey, Allishiddi! You should know who the "Inu" is! And for the record, my fic is muc more interesting as Yusuke, heh.

Yusuke: HEY!

**Icedragongurl16**: The "random chick" will play a big part in my story, especially in my sequel. Sorry for not updating sooner, please don't send pillow minions after me! Edo, protect me!

Ed: Uh?

**Anonymouse: **I like your penname lol. Yeah, Hiei really is torn up about that…He'll like the sweet snow, though. Weee! Reviews!

Hiei: My sweet snow. (holds it possessively)

**Hiei's Shadow Tenshi**: lol I like your penname too, btw. Um…I think it was actually safer _not _to glomp Hiei but…oh well. Hiei, please don't kill my reviewer… (pssst! thanks for your suggestion!)

Hiei!…..!…ONNA!

**4-is-lovely**: Yes! the show is BACK ON DA AIR! i watch it every Saturday (actually i record it) And what do you think of this cliffie! Mwahahaha! And thank you for your gift suggestion!

**wingsofheart: **Yay a review from Sarah! Ahem...Edo, remind me to kill Azure please.

Ed: okay...

**MM-Sweet-Snow:** ...uh...thanks for reviewing! And for the suggestion!

----------

**Me**: Well, that's it, and remember my three review limit! And thanks for everybody who posted in suggestions for my writers block! I really appreciate it! hte ones not mentioned were:

**Yami no Tenshi the Dark Angel**

**Emily H.**

**Nekoofdeath**

Thanks! Sorry i didnt use them, but they really did help! And please check out my forums! you can find the link on my page!

**Ed/Yus**: See you in the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 13: Finally Together

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 13: Finally Together**

Me: So what'd ya think of the last chapter? I liked it!

Ed: Hiei didn't throw _too _much of a fit.

Yusuke: The keyword is "didn't throw _too much_."

Kuwabara: Urameshi, isn't it then "keywords"? With an "S"?

Yusuke: Oh, Whatever. Hey, lets answer the reviews before the chapter now.

Me: …okay.

Ed: Okay here are the reviews!

**4-is-lovely**: I'M SOOOOREH! Another cliffie (sort of) and this chappie didn't have much to do with the plot! (but I liked it, heh) OAV'S! Are you serious? Eizou Hakusho, here I come! Oh, I hope Funimation will do the dubbing, I luv Hiei's voice! –dreamy sigh- (go Chuck Huber!) I wish they would show YYH from the beginning again…(but Hiei doesn't look good in the beginning…not until Maze-Castle…T.T b) But they would need to show them on Adult swim for uncut episodes…(but i know a website that has ALL the episodes! n.n) anyway, thanx for reviewing! You were my first reviewer!

**Ashlyn**: Glad you think so! And hope you like this chappie too! I hope I'll see more of you in the future! n.n

**Icedragongurl16**: yes I put another cliffie…mwahahaha…uh oh…NO! NOT MOLDY BREAD! But thanx Hiei for protecting me. ILOVEYOU!

Ed: … (what about me? T.T)

Hiei: … (maybe I should have let the onna get her…)

**Wings of Heart**: You wish, Sarah! Hiei ish sexier than Azure will ever be! n.n And the notebook with my stuff doesn't follow the way this story is going so nyeah! XP

**Yuki**: I'm so glad you think so! n/n it makes me feel loved!

**Luthoen**: yeah, --spoiler warning-- he gets it from Mukuro after the Shigure fight, and I was meaning to write a note at the end but I forgot. n/n Sorry for taking so long in updating!

**Bloodredroseindarkblackflames**: O.O that is a LOOOONG screename! Anyway, yeah she's been hanging out with Yusuke too long…oh no what will happen if she hangs out with Hiei even more! …Anyway, thanx for reviewing! YOU ARE THE LUCKY AND PRAISED 50TH REVIEWER! HUZZAH!

**Nekoofdeath**: Yes, I love fluff! Especially when Hiei is involved! n.n

**GothChicka07**: Hiei nearly killed me for writing that lol. But after some…persuasion (aka sweet snow) he was okay with it. Mostly.

**Reiana**: HIEI, WHY ARE YOU NICE TO THE REVIEWERS! I FEEL SO UNLOVED!

Hiei: Hn. Good.

(T.T)

Ed: …I'll be nice to you!

(I love Edo-kun… n.n)

**Prismdragon**: Don Quan? Uh…don't know what exactly what to say to that…(I don't have a clue. You'll have to fill me in lol. n.n) And Kurama got presents…just off paper. n.n And sorry, no Rinae's past yet. I WILL GET TO IT!

Yusuke: So you say.

**RaceK**: Glad you liked it! There will be more chappies, I think at least 20. And I'm hoping to hit the 100 review mark by then. I'm over halfway there, so I _think _I can make it.

-----

Ed: Taadaa! There you go.

Yusuke: Keep reviewing guys! We all want to see who will be the lucky 100th reviewer. (if there is one)

Me: I heard that, Yusuke! Anyway, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

----------

(oh yeah…Hiei might be a little different now, but I will TRY MY DARNDEST to make it subtle. Now…on with the fic!)

**Chapter 13: Finally Together**

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

"Uh…?" Amanda blearily opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. It was 7:45. She looked around and wondered for a minute why she wasn't at home. _'Oh yeah…I'm at Genkai's…' _she thought. The last few days of winter vacation had been the matter of where she would live. Children under the age of seventeen could not live on their own and since Amanda had no relatives, it was up in the air. According to Genkai, she had _persuaded _the people in charge to let Amanda stay at the temple, since it was mentioned specifically in her mother's will. Amanda thinks that there was something more to it, but the old psychic's mouth is sealed. So because of that, she has to wake up extra early for Shizuru to take her to school. Said person had no trouble, since she got a new car for Christmas.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…

"Are you going to turn that damned thing off or am I going to have to?" A familiar voice floated through the newly open window. Amanda couldn't help but blush and thank the gods that her face was covered with her blanket. Her dreams had replayed the whole scene that had taken place just a few days ago. Her lips curved into a small smile when she remembered that Hiei had looked about as surprised as her, not to mention a little embarrassed. The few days after that had been the same, but she noticed that Hiei was _slightly_ nicer to her…when no one was around. The only ones who she thinks might have noticed were Kurama, as he's prone to do; and Yukina, her being Hiei's sibling and being able to sense these things. (in _other_ people, of course.)

But suddenly, the sheets flew off and a slightly aggravated Hiei stood there. "Turn that thing off before I smash it." He told her calmly, his eyebrow twitching ever so slightly. He didn't know where the switch was.

"Please don't." she replied, reaching out and turning the alarm clock with its incessant beeping off. "I really don't want to explain why I need a new alarm clock…_again._" She gave a small sigh.

"Hn."

"I have school today, so no training." Amanda told him, sitting up. "I know it's been a while, but I really had no choice." She was referring to her injuries, which had now healed almost completely. "Now out. I have to get ready." Her hand pointed to the window.

"Hn. You don't have to tell me twice." He left in a blur, but Amanda could've sworn she felt something brush against her cheek.

-----

"Miss Kazehito! Would you kindly pay attention to the lesson instead of the window?" Mr. Iwamoto's voice brought Amanda back to reality. She just had a hard time paying attention for some reason. (I wonder why…?) The second Mr. Iwamoto's back was turned though, a small crumpled up paper landed in front of her. She opened it up.

_Having a hard time in class are we, Mandy? Wonder what could be the reason for that? Maybe a certain three-eyed fire apparition is the answer_. –Y

She looked back at Yusuke, a bit startled. She could see his grin from her seat a row ahead (and a few to the left) of him. He knew he had guessed dead on. But there was still some room for denial. After a few minutes, a note was thrown discreetly over her shoulder.

_What in the world are you talking about? I just didn't get enough sleep last night._ –A

This time, two were tossed back at her; the second from Kuwabara, who actually sat next to her, but didn't want to get caught.

_Oh suuuure. So when's the wedding? Can I come? _–Y

_Hey, what're you guys talking about! Don't keep secrets from me! _–K

But his hand snatched out and took the notes. He smoothed them out and as he read them, his eyes grew large. He furiously scribbled on a piece of his worksheet and tore it off before passing it to her.

_HOLY CRAP, YOU'RE MARRYING THE SHRIMP! _He hadn't even bothered to sign his initial.

Amanda gave him a look. _NO! _She mouthed in reply. Kuwabara gave her a sly look. It didn't need interpretation. Before Amanda could write another note to save her dignity, another from Yusuke hit her in the back of her head. Pretending to pick up her fallen pencil, she retrieved it and read.

_Can I walk you down the isle? Pleeeeeeease? _–Y

Amanda glared at him._ Not on your life. _

"KAZEHITO! URAMESHI! KUWABARA!" The three jumped about a foot in the air and hastily hid the notes. "Perhaps you could find that paying attention will be a lot easier in detention! This is your last warning!"

"Sorry, sir." Amanda apologized before shooting a glare at Yusuke. Mr. Iwamoto turned back to the science lesson and almost immediately, two notes were tossed, one from Yusuke and one from Kuwabara. They both had the same message accompanied with a rather bad doodle of Hiei in a tux and a female-version of him in a wedding dress.

_Mrs. Amanda Jaganshi. Dun Dun Danuuuuun!_

This, of course, sparked a rather bad reaction and she gave them looks that guaranteed their deaths after school. They only gave grins in reply. Only seconds until school was out…

"KAZEHITO! URAMESHI! KUWABARA! YOU'LL-"

…And the bell rang.

-----

"Damn…that was _way _too long of a lecture." Yusuke complained.

"It was only five minutes, Yusuke." Keiko told him sternly. "Besides, he warned you."

"Whoa, how do you know!"

"I could hear him from my class next door. I thought Amanda kept you guys in line for Science." Keiko replied.

"Well…" Amanda didn't want to tell Keiko what had sparked the "note war."

" Anyway, I have a student council meeting today. See you guys tomorrow!" Keiko waved.

"Vote for a longer lunch period!" The three called after her.

"Oh…I wish." Amanda sighed. Having a longer lunch would mean less school time (they wish) and less of Iwamoto. "Then-" she was cut off as someone bumped into her purposely from behind.

"Oops, sorry Kazehito!" Came an overly sugary feminine voice"Didn't notice you. You with your boyfriends again? Tsk tsk…a girl shouldn't have two."

"Says the person who's dating, what, four different guys? Oh yeah, _real_ insulting." Amanda retorted.

"You and your silicone boobs go take a hike, Kana!" Yusuke waved her off. She frowned.

"Whatever." She turned around. "I have better things to do with my time." She replied hotly.

"Geez, it's been this way since the first day you came." Kuwabara said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And this _still _surprises you, Kuwabara?" Yusuke sighed. " What would be _really _surprising is if you actually kicked my ass. But that would never happen so…"

"You little punk! I swear one of these days you'll kiss the pavement! Just wait and see!"

"Maybe." Yusuke shrugs. "But it sure as hell won't be by you."

"Yusuke…" Amanda pleads, not wanting to get in trouble on school grounds. Too late though.

"C'mere, Urameshi! I swear today I'll-"

-----

THUD!

"Owww…" Amanda rubbed her head. "That hurt you prick!"

"Hn. A real opponent will not go easy on you as I have." Hiei replied without sympathy.

"I know, I know…" she sighed. "…You know what? I'm kinda hungry. Can I-"

"No." he said flatly. "We need to train. What if Akuma came again? If you got hurt-"

"Hiiiiiiiiiei. You're doing it again." Amanda waggled a finger in front of his face. "Beating yourself up is a no-no, remember?" Hiei gave her a look, causing her to smile.

"One more round, onna. Then I think you will have deserved a _break_." He told her.

"A _break_?" she frowned.

"Yes, a _break._" He repeated sternly.

"But but but but…" she pouted. Normally, Hiei would have been disgusted at the little trick she was pulling. But as he looked at her, he surprisingly found it very hard to resist.

"Hn, fine then. We will be done for the day." He conceded. She grinned.

"Love you." The words easily slipped out of her mouth and she turned pink. Hiei looked surprised.

"Hn." He looked at the ground. "Love you too." He muttered, though not reluctantly. A couple seconds of awkward silence ensued until Hiei raised his katana once more. "One more fight, remember?"

Amanda nodded with a smirk. "Of course."

-----

"God, I'm pathetic." Amanda chuckled. "You had your katana at my throat in no time flat, Hiei."

"You still have a way to go, but you're better than the fool at least." He commented.

"No, Kuwabara's good. You just don't give him enough credit."

"Hn."

"So tell me," Yukina spoke up. They were eating dinner. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were at home. "What happened today?" Amanda and Hiei had come back with the former still snickering over the little "incident" that had happened at the school.

"Oh, Kana got rejected." Amanda giggled.

"Kana…" Yukina echoed. "You mean that girl at your school with the unpleasant attitude toward you?"

"Yeah."

"How so?"

"She saw Hiei." Was the simple reply. A look from Yukina prompted her to elaborate. "She saw Hiei waiting for us at the school and thought he was another potential boyfriend."

"Hn." Was Hiei's input in the conversation. Yukina smiled.

"And?"

"Mmm…I think "Get away from me, wench" was his exact answer." Amanda said thoughtfully.

"…Nii-san, I think that was kind of mean." Yukina told him.

"Not when she was clinging to his arm like a leech." Amanda spoke up for Hiei, knowing he wasn't going to reply.

"Amanda," Genkai poked her head into the room. "Don't stay up too late. I don't want you making the temple like hell with all your rushing around because you woke up late."

"Yes ma'am."

-----

Every single light was off in the Minamino household except for a small lamp in a room on the second story. Of course it was in Kurama's room. He had finished his homework long ago; he was now reading a book until he fell asleep. He glanced at his clock. The glowing red digits told him it was eleven o'clock. Deciding that it was late enough, he placed a bookmark in the novel Amanda had given him for Christmas and reached out to turn off his lamp. But he froze as he once again felt the familiar aura of a certain kasai inu. "Rinae?" he breathed questioningly. He quickly made it to his window and opened it. "Rinae?" he spoke once more. There was no answer, but a barely audible rustling in the tree in his yard alerted him to the person's presence. The figure became distinguishable and it revealed to be the girl he had seen almost a week before, the girl whom Hiei had talked with only days ago.

"…Hello Kurama." She spoke softly. "Long time, no see."

_(End chapter 13)_

**Me**Yeah, I know it was short and it didn't do much in terms of the advancement to the plot, but I had to write this chapter! I hate people like Kana. But that's the way school goes. You get some really b--chy people. And in the next chappie, the long-awaited truth of Rinae shall be revealed! I promise!

**Ed**: Didn't you say that last time?

**Me**: No.

**Yusuke**: Yes you did.

**Me**: No!

**Ed/Yus**: Yeeeees!

**Kurama**: (hastily) okay, please wait patiently for the next chapter to arrive! We promise it will be soon!


	16. Chapter 14: Darkness

**Left in the Shadows Chapter 14: Darkness**

**Me**: Well…time for the new chapter.

**Yusuke**: You seem down.

**Ed**: Yeah.

**Me**: I was just listening to some depressing music.

**Ed**: Oh?

**Me**: It was called "Hear the Whistle" ("Kuchibue ga Kikoeru" it's a Hiei image song)

**Kurama**: Well, we should answer the polite reviewers.

**Me**: (perks up) Yeah, sure! Wanna help me answer them, Hiei?

**Hiei**: Hn.

**Ed**: Oh, I'll help you!

* * *

**4-is-lovely**: I know i took too long for this chapter. And i still leftsort of a cliffie. n.n and i add to my former statement. Nobuyuki Hiyama is a good voice for Hiei too. Well, here's the chapter for your santity. n.n

**icedragongurl16**: WHEW! saved by the forces of nature. (looks at Hiei) HEY! YOU WERE GONNA LET ME GET ATTACKED!

Hiei: So?

...(evil laugh) People, today is National Hiei-glomping day. Have fun!

**Reiana**: ...Why do people want to attack me? T.T i feel so unloved...

Yuus+Kura+Hiei+Ed: ...(crickets)

Oh yeah, thanks guys, for your support.

Kuwa: you're not unloved!

(Yeah, just the person i needed to hear it from. >.>)

**prismdragon**: Yeah, that was the intended effect. n.n Hiei as the ultimate woman's man? (bit disturbed) Scary...i get this pic of him in a suit with ladies all around him serving him drinks (for ppl who watch Inuyasha or go surfing around on the net for Miroku pics (guilty as charged n.n) you'll know what i mean.)

**Wings** **of** **Heart**: Pwn-ness...(snort) Ahem... anyways, sooooorry for not updating, you know my science teacher hates me. If i do bad in her class, my computer time is shot for the weekend. T.T And guess what? Your my _60TH _REVIEWER! WOOT! (throws confetti)

**RaceK**: Aw...thank you! I hoped people would think they would make a cute couple! And hey, don't be afraid to post yours! Sure, it takes guts, but believe me, people will like it. I didn't think i would have a loyal band of reviewers that would review every chapter! n.n (thanks guys! n.n)

**Luthoen**: Hope you like this chapter!Sorry it took so long, i think i took _too _long...T.T But hopefully i can squeeze time in to write my guts out!

**neko no koi**: Well, the next chappie's up! Hope you enjoy! I'll try to take time to read yours too, Allishiddi. Sarah's too. (>.>; i _really really _need to get to that...)

**BluesDaughter**: Yay! a new reviewer! yes, Hiei is so cool! (not to mention other things n.n)

And a note for all my reviewers. Along with a sequel, i'm thinking of writing another story that's kinda like a prequel to this one. It will focus on Rinae and Kurama and more thoroughly explain her past along with her connection to our fave theives. But i won't write it if people aren't interested. (i bet you will be though n.n) Like i said, it's still in the works and i haven't even put _any of it _down on paper. at the end of your review, tell my your opinion. Thanks!

-Hieinokoishi- (Kit-chan)

* * *

**Me**: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

**Ed**: WHAT?

**Me**: I've been practicing a different writing style and I've forgotten how to write the way I do for this fic!

**Yusuke**: …That's confusing.

**Kurama**: What she's saying is to forgive her if any sections in the story are not written as well.

**Me**: Thank you Kurama! (glomp)

**Yusuke**: OOOOH. Hiei you've been abandoned.

**Hiei**: Hn.

(THAT IS NOT TRUE!)

Chapter 14: Darkness

-----

"_After him! We mustn't let him slip away!" The sound of guards breaks the rare moment of silence found in the Makai forests at night. The second-most protected stronghold had been broken into tonight. Broken into by none other than the Silver Thief himself. A small purring chuckle escapes his lips as he speeds through the trees like liquid silver. They would never catch him. No one had ever been able to catch him. No one ever would. _

_A small frown mars his handsome features as he feels the presence of someone very close behind. Too close for comfort. A blur of black passes him and he feels something leave his grasp. Pausing for a moment, he notices that his treasure was gone. The Hakumei Crystal. It's one of the Time Crystals and was worth unspeakable amounts when sold with the set. With this in hand, all that's left is the Gozen Crystal. His frown deepens and he quickly catches up to his pursuer. _'How ironic.' _He thinks to himself _'that the Silver Thief could be robbed so easily himself!' _His hand reaches out and grabs the cloak of his victim, pulling him back. The momentum of this action causes the hood to fall back and it reveals the face of the thief. One silver eyebrow rises in surprise when he sees a young female demon, her violet eyes gleaming and her pointed dog-ears tilted down with annoyance. _

"_Hands off!" she snarls._

"_Ah Ah." He waggles his finger in front of her. "Not until you return what you've taken from me."_

"_Not on your-" she's cut off when flashlights cut through the darkness._

"_I heard something over here!" The two thieves look at each other and with one of his infamous grins, Youko picks up the young female and hoists her over his shoulder. _

"_What the-" she begins, outraged._

"_If I can't take the jewel back, then I might as well take the whole package." He grins. "And I don't feel like getting arrested or for the jewel I worked so hard for back in the wrong hands."_

"_Why you…" but she doesn't finish. He takes her deep through the forest until they reach a cave entrance. _

"_Ah! Youko-sama!" a small, scarred cat demon greets. "Good heist?" _

"_Yeah. And I got something extra too." He nods to the Inu who has, by now, given up resisting. He carries her into the chain of caves until they reach a back chamber. _

"_What are you going to do to me, Silver Thief?" the girl asks, ears tilted to observe her surroundings._

"_Don't worry, he won't bite…much." Comes a voice from the entrance. She quickly turns around. The speaker turns out to be a tall bat demon. His face is gleaming with amusement. "But don't worry, that's why I'm here." He adds._

"_I don't know if I sound be more alarmed or feel safer." She replies cautiously._

"_Kuronue, it sounds like your accusing me of something." Youko pouts._

"_So, why'd you bring her?" Kuronue asks, ignoring the comment._

"_She took this." He holds up the frosty violet-colored gem. She looks at him, surprised._

"_When did…?"_

"_Right now." He gives her one of his "Youko" smirks._

"_You must be really skilled to be able to steal from Youko." Kuronue smiled and gives a few claps._

"_I'm not skilled…he's just stupid." She mutters._

"_Well!" Youko interrupts, rubbing his hands together. "It's beginning to storm outside" a lie. "So…" _

"_I can take care of myself." The girl snaps._

"_So you rob a thief coming out of a mansion?" Is the smart reply. She closes her mouth. "Will you at least tell us your name?"_

"_Rinae." She tells them, crossing her arms. "And you're the Silver Thief, Youko Kurama I take it."_

"_The one and only." He grins. "Now, you can sleep in any of the rooms across the hall. Take your pick." His hand extends to the row of rooms._

"_Thanks." She smiles, the first one of many he would see._

-----

"Rinae!" Kurama gasped.

"Hello Kurama." She whispers. If it were in his nature, Kurama would have been slack-jawed. But he just settled for staring.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything? I thought you never ran out of things to say." A small smile quirked her lips.

"I…wh…where have you been?" he finally managed to spit out.

"After I'd heard that you'd been…killed…" she paused "I didn't know what to do. I…did a lot of stupid stuff and finally got caught by Koenma's lackeys." The smile she had before turned self-mocking.

"…Come here." Kurama extends a hand. She shook her head.

"I…can't." she told him. He frowns.

"Rinae…"

"Just…wait. Please. Wait until I can face you honestly." She told him. He opened his mouth to protest, but the look on her face silenced him.

"…Okay." He said at last. "But not too long."

Her smile became genuine. "But not too long." She agreed. In a few moments, there was only a small pile of ashes where she once stood, scattered by a non-existent wind. Kurama closed his eyes and shut his window and the only light on in the Minamino house finally turned off.

-----

"Kuraaaaaama." No response. "Yoo-hoo!" Still none.

"Yusuke, leave him alone."

"But he's been acting funny the whole day! What else am I supposed to do?" Yusuke's attention turned back to the zoned out fox. "Hey Kurama! Have you been sniffing too much of your pot plants again?"

"YUSUKE!" Amanda scolded angrily.

"You sound like Keiko." Amanda shut her mouth in a huff.

"Er…what?" Kurama looked at the other three, having been finally snapped out of his reverie.

"…You okay?" Amanda looked at him, concerned. Kurama nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about something." He replied.

"Thinkin' about a _girl?_" Kuwabara teased.

"Like you should talk." Yusuke told him with a smirk. "_Oh, YUKINA!_" he mocked.

"Shaddup, Urameshi!"

"Guys, shut up." Amanda sighed. But she perked up when she saw the person waiting for them at the top of the huge stairway.

"Hn, I wasn't waiting for you." Is Hiei's greeting when they reach them. "Yukina asked me to check if you were here."

"Keep telling yourself that, Hiei." Yusuke clapped a hand on his shoulder and went inside the temple. Hiei bristled, but another hand on his shoulder calmed him down.

"If I say I believe you, will it make you feel better?" Amanda asked teasingly. Hiei allowed a tiny smile to grace his features.

"Maybe." He answered. The smile was short-lived though; something in the trees caught his attention. "Onna, inside the temple grounds." His tone left no room for arguments.

"Wha…"

"Now."

"Hiei what's going-" the words dried up at the glare he gave her. "You better tell me when you come in." she stalked into the temple.

"If you think that you can you can hide yourself from me, you will soon see how mistaken you are." Hiei said, seemingly to no one.

"Oh, and here I thought I could play easy." A silky feminine voice came from the right of him. His hand reached for his katana and his crimson eyes scanned the area. A glint of silver caught his eye and he stepped to the side just in time to see an arrow streak past him. His eyes widened in recognition when he saw that the arrow was engulfed in a silver flame. "You recognize it? I thought you would!" the voice sounded delighted. A moment later, a figure stepped out of hiding to Hiei's right. What he saw was a young female—demon by the feel of her energy—with a bow poised in her grasp. Thick, wavy locks colored a blood red fell down to her hips. The color matched her lips, which were curved into a playful smirk. A rich, dark green kimono embellished with gold trim adorned her lithe figure and seemed to make her hair look like real blood flowing down her body. Dark indigo eyes twinkled in delight at the irate fire apparition.

"Who are you?" Hiei's voice was dangerously soft. She reeked of blood.

"Oh, you can call me Relee." Her smirk grew larger. "And you are Hiei Jaganshi I presume."

"Maybe." He frowned.

"Oh, don't look so angry. I've just come as a messenger." She rested a hand on her hip. Hiei's eyes narrowed, prompting her to elaborate. "You have one month. That's all Lord Akuma is going to give you."

"Akuma?"

"Oh, yes. He was surprised that the little half-breed survived, but if you don't get stronger in three months…" Hiei was growing –if possible– more irritated with each word. "…She will no longer be in the world of the living for long." She ended with a chuckle. That was all the short-tempered Hiei could stand. In a blink, he disappeared from view and materialized behind her, his katana poised at her neck.

"You…leave her out of this." He snarled.

--

"Hey, where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked, leaning against the doorway to her room. Amanda looked up from her homework. "I thought he'd be with you."

"He told me to come inside the grounds. I think he sensed something." She replied.

"And you're not worried why…?"

"Come on. This is _Hiei _we're talking about. He probably took care of it and-" she froze.

"Yeah, I feel it too." Yusuke frowned. "Let's go. He's probably gonna yell at us for interrupting but…" a small smirk replaced the frown. "That's why you're comin' too."

Amanda smiled. "Yeah."

--

"Oh, did I make the little fire koorime mad?" Relee chuckled. "Well, you forget one thing, darling. You don't always need a bow-" she swiftly pulled out a silver-flamed arrow and thrust it behind her. "-To use a arrow!"

Hiei dodges to the side but too his dismay, it cuts through his cloak and grazes his shoulder. "Damn!" As expected, the arrow detonated and he was thrown back.

"Hiei!" he hears several familiar voices calling out his name in alarm. For several moments, he could see nothing but dust. Once it cleared he discovered the woman gone, the stench of blood the only thing lingering in the air.

"That is…" an extremely pissed Amanda appeared in front of him, her face only inches from his. "…The _last _time you convince me to go inside when you sense something." She growled.

"She's gotta point, Hiei." Yusuke said, crossing his arms. "With this Akuma dude running around, you shouldn't try to do everything yourself."

"Hn." He grunted. "I didn't need help." Amanda frowned but kept silent.

"Who attacked you, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"The woman said that her name was Relee." He replied.

"She works for Tora Akuma, I presume." Hiei nodded.

"What did she want?" Kuwabara asked.

"…The wench wanted to gauge my skill." He lied. He thought there was no need for them to know the truth. Especially Amanda.

But both she and Kurama stared at him suspiciously for a few seconds. "Well, let us go back inside the grounds. We shouldn't linger here for long." The former stated.

"I really don't feel like having to deal with another attack right now." Yusuke added.

-----

That night, long after everyone had gone home and the residents of the temple had fallen asleep, a crash of a falling tree broke the still silence. Hiei had wasted no time in heeding Relee's warning and had been training for hours and hours on end, this being the only small break he allowed himself to have. Though his face dripped with perspiration and his body heaved with labored breaths, he refused to stop. He needed to get stronger. He only had three months, that wasn't a lot of time. Black-green aura flared up around him once more and he furiously flew into one of his more difficult routines. He wasn't about to let anything happen to her again.

_(End chapter 14)_

**Me**: oh my god, I haven't updated in over two months. MY REVIEWERS ARE GONNA KILL ME!

**Yusuke**: Haha, that Icedragon chick is gonna kidnap/hurt you.

**Me**: Shut up. My grades haven't been so hot so I've been focusing on my schoolwork. Along with my job for my neighbor.

**Kurama**: That _is _a smart thing to do.

**Me**: so I can't update as often. BUT I WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS SITE! THAT'S A PROMISE!

**Ed**: Stop yelling, wouldja?

**Me**: (_whispers_) …hey all you fangirls out there. Today is also free Edo-glomping day. Have fun!

**Kura+Yus**_: …(sweatdrop)_ see you in the next chapter and don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 15: Running Out of Time

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 15: Running Out of Time**

**Me**: Yup, another chapter. Not too much to say, except that I **_changed the allowed time from one month to three months_**. I'll change the previous chapter.

**Ed**: She's trying to emphasize her point so people will know.

**Me**: Uh-huh. And now I'm now a big Ranma ½ fan because of a fanfiction I read! n.n

**Yusuke**: Y'mean "Fox's Mischief?"

**Me**: Uh-huh. I've read all of Niana Kuonji's fics! n.n

**Kurama**: It's good that you like it but…did you really need to spend two weeks of your allowance on the Ranma books?

**Me**: Oh, hush! There was a sale, "but three, get the fourth free!"

**Kuwabara**: Hey, I'll do the disclaimer!

**Me**: Sure.

**Kuwabara**: Kit doesn't own YYH, only her Oc's and the plot.

**Ed+Yus**: Oh, I'll answer the reviews! (looks at each other) Hey!

**4-is-lovely: **I have updated! MWAHA! And if you kill me, no more updates neener neener:P But seriously, hope you like this chappie. n.n

**Icedragongurl16**: St-stale cookies…(shiver) bleh! But here's another chapter! Enjoy!

**Reiana**: Uh…(poke) …(poke)

**Neko** **no** **koi**: weeee I updated! Liked that chapters you gave me, though! Hm…two reviewers huh? (takes deep breath) HEY PEOPLE! READ NEKO-CHAN'S FICS! THEY'RE GOOD! IF YOU DO, REVIEW! How was that? n.n btw, Yusuke sez hi.

Yusuke: Hey.

**Gaara's** **Pyro** **RACCOON**: Wow, two people! n.n if you keel me, then I won't be able to update and…Edo will keel you. n.n (maybe)

Kurama: um…hi?

Hiei: …

(smack) Hiei say hi!

Hiei: …Hn. (well, it's something right?)

**Wings** **of** **Heart**: okayokayokayokayokayokayokayokayokay! I know…T.T I'm banned off the computer until school lets out! (thak you school computers!) I promise I'll print out yours and be able to read them off the comp as soon as I can! (you probably don't believe me now, huh? n.n T.T)

**Hieifan666**: n.n glad you like it! Yeah, I was kinda wondering if I took too long, but I think it turned out the way I wanted it. And Hiei…is Hiei. Pride is everything. (sigh) And you're my 70th reviewer! hope you like this chapter! n.n

**Prismdragon**: Yeah, I thought of that after I typed it up lol. Oh well. n.n

---

Oh yeah…just to avoid confusion, some stuff in this chapter will be explained later, I promise. It might be in this story, it might not. Just keep reading. n.n

Chapter 15: Running Out of Time

-----

Deep beneath the surface of the third level of Makai, the "Forest of Lost Souls", an intricate maze sat, winding and twisting for what seemed like miles. If one were to make it safely though, they would have seen a vast chamber lit with only several dim torches. The weak light showed that the room was not richly furnished. Stone walls and floors formed the cavern, the former decorated with only a few large tapestries. Doors lined the area, leading to several smaller rooms. There was only one person in the room; the torched illuminated him enough to show that it was none other than Tora Akuma. His arms were crossed in impatience and his lips were drawn in a frown. An audible creak from one of the doors indicated that someone had made it past the maze and to the chamber. A familiar feminine figure emerged from one of the rooms, accompanied with a new individual. They stepped forward, the female being the only one to bow in respect to Akuma.

"Relee, Maboroshi." he nodded to the two in acknowledgement.

"I've sent the word, Lord Akuma." The former told him. " They have one month to meet your standards." Her crimson lips curved into a soft smile. "You needn't to wait long now."

"Yeah, you know that Kodama-sama is getting impatient, Akuma." The second demon, Maboroshi, drawled, no hint of respect in his voice. "Just because you're second in command doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want."

"I didn't know it was any of your concern." Akuma countered icily. "I know my deadline."

"Heh. Gain a little power and you think you own it. Remember, Kodama-sama can strip you of your energy in a trice and you'll be back at square one." He ended in a snarl. "He only aided you because of your knowledge of the Reikai Tantei."

"Leave, Maboroshi, if you have no other business besides irritating Lord Akuma." Relee hissed. Maboroshi's lips curved in a devious smirk and walked to the door that the two had come in earlier. He paused and looked back, his smirk growing into a malicious grin.

"You know they don't have three months, Akuma. And neither do you."

-----

"Jeez, first Hiei's disappeared, then Yusuke." Amanda sighed. She and Kuwabara were at Genkai's for some homework time while Kurama was at his house. He couldn't spend all of his time at the temple for his family didn't know about the Tantei. "What's going on?"

"Dunno." Kuwabara replied distractedly. "Hey, how do you do this one?" he was referring to a math problem. "Shizuru's gonna be mad if she finds out I don't know how to do the stuff when I get home." Amanda sighed, but it was accompanied with a small smile.

"Okay, it's like this…"

--

"So Hiei, how long are ya gonna try t' keep it from us?" Yusuke had followed Hiei deep in the forest and had been watching for a few minutes but the kajihenge was too absorbed in his routine and—not that he would admit it—just too tired to notice him. "You're hidin' something about that Relee chick."

"What do you want, detective?" he asked, pausing. There was nothing but a semi-wasteland about one mile all around from where he stood. The only reason the damage was contained in the circle's one-mile radius was because he had requested wards from Genkai for both that purpose and for keeping others from noticing him.

"Y'know, Mandy's gettin' worried." He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the only trees left standing. "I don't think you've talked to her in about five days. Hell, I don't even think you've been to the temple in five days."

"Hn." Hiei grunted. Yusuke sighed.

"Fine then. I guess I'll go get Yukina or Mandy to bring you back." He closed his eyes in resignation and put his hand behind his head. He turned to leave, but opened one eye, surveying the fire apparition. "You seriously look like crap, Hiei." Although blunt, the detective was not lying. Hiei definitely was looking worse for the wear. His crimson eyes were dull and weary and there seemed to be dark, bruise-like circles under them. The truth was, he had been pushing himself with his routine at almost full power for about five days straight. He was training even harder than when he was forced to stay at Mukuro's compound for six months. This time, he had a purpose.

"Hn. You do that, detective, and you'll be breathing though a hole in your neck." He snapped.

"We'll see." Yusuke replied with a sly smile. He turned around again and walked off, whistling some meaningless tune.

--

"Oh Ma-andy!" Yusuke walked into the main room of the temple, a pouting look on his face.

Amanda sighed. "What? I'm doing homework."

"Your "volcano-head" is sulking in the forest."

"And?" she knew there was more to it.

"There's about a mile of nothing but a few stray trees all around him." Yusuke wisely left the part about Hiei's physical condition out. "I think he's been training for five days straight." But that was the wrong thing to say. But hey, he tried right?

"…_Five days!" _she exclaimed. She had though that he was off doing some business for his employer, Mukuro or something. Yusuke and Kuwabara both winced. Hiei was gonna be in a lot of crap when she found him. Amanda gave a heavy sigh. "Where is he?"

"Uh…" Yusuke was a bit taken aback.

"Where _is he, _Yusuke?" she repeated fiercely.

"Um…go down about ten miles south and five miles west. He's somewhere around there." He replied quietly.

"Wow Urameshi, you can really run that…" Kuwabara trailed off as Amanda, without another word, stood up and left the room. The followed her out and saw her disappear into her room for a few minutes before coming back out equipped with her sais and leaving the temple grounds. Yusuke let out a low whistle.

"He's in deeeeep shit."

---

"Damn…" Hiei muttered. He could sense Amanda's energy rapidly closing in. Oh he was going to get Yusuke for this…

"Hiei!" Amanda called. She still didn't know his exact location although she was within the mile radius. He didn't answer and kept his energy locked as best as he could in his present state. "Dammit Hiei, where are you?" she sounded exasperated. But before he could even get up from his spot underneath a lone tree and change his position, he saw her spot him. There wasn't exactly anything to hide him from view after all. She ran up and knelt down beside him. "Jeez…" she grumbled, placing her hands over a wound on his forearm, "I don't see you for almost a damn week and then I see you like this…" Her hands glowed a faint blue and the wound, which had been throbbing earlier, seemed to numb for a minute and the pain itself slowly ebbed away. "That's about as much as I can do with almost a month's training." She sighed.

"Hn." He grunted. Then there was silence.

"………Well?"

"Well what?" Amanda frowned at him.

"Are you gonna tell me what's happening?" He looked away.

"Nothing to tell." He lied.

"Training yourself ragged for five days straight? I think that has something to tell about." She crossed her arms.

"It's none of your business, onna." Hiei growled. Her frown deepened.

"None of my business, huh? Well let's see…I believe that it _is _my business because I think that you didn't tell us what that woman was really here for."

'_Why do all foxes have to be so damn perceptive!' _Hiei cursed mentally. She was just like Kurama at times.

Amanda paused for a moment and this time when she spoke, her voice was gentler and her eyes were pleading. "What did she say, Hiei?"

"She…" no matter how strong his pride was, Hiei couldn't help but cave in with her, especially with the look she was giving him. He sighed. "…I only have three months. If I don't get stronger, then that bastard will come and…I won't be able to protect you." He finished in a small growl. "If that happens-" he was cut off by a small and gentle kiss. He looked at Amanda, surprised.

"Baka…You don't have to take this on alone. No matter what your over-inflated ego says." She added, chided gently.

"Hn."

"Come on, volcano-head. It's time you came back home." Amanda stood up and held her hand out. "And I doubt you've had anything decent to eat in the past five days either." She smiled. Hiei gave up and let a small, rare smile spread across his face as he took her hand and allowed himself to be taken to the temple. But one thought lingered in his mind as they trekked though the "wasteland" to the surrounding forest. Amanda had said "home." He had never really had anywhere to call home, not even since the day of his birth. But she had referred to it without a second thought, something he could never do. But strangely, now the concept didn't seem so foreign to him now. Maybe now, he had someplace, someone, to call "home."

----

----

Two more months had passed with everything staying pretty much the same: Yusuke being forced to go to school by a scolding Keiko; Kuwabara being distracted by his infatuation with Yukina…Kurama was acting the same around the others, but he was also keeping an ear and eye out for Rinae. He hadn't heard so much as a peep from her since the last time he saw her, but he knows that she'll keep her word. She always has, always will.

Hiei on the other hand, he'd been training his butt off as usual except now he's pacing himself a bit more evenly. By his personal (and ridiculously high) standards, he's improved somewhat and might be able to take on Akuma…if he had the element of surprise. So in truth, he hasn't really improved at all. By his standards, of course.

Amanda had improved too; she had been training with him for the past week for a few hours each day after school. At first she hadn't wanted to in fear of dragging him down, but Hiei had insisted on it. He wanted her to be able to hold her own in a fight, despite her protests that she could already do so.

All of them knew that they were running out of time. Fast.

_(End chapter 15)_

**Me**: Meh, I don't really like the way I ended this chapter. Oh well. And folks, this is the last chappie for a while.

**Yusuke**: Why?

**Me**: School. Finals are coming up and I'm banned from the computer until school lets out on June 14th.

**Yusuke**: Then how'd you get this chapter out?

**Me**: Hurrah for school computers! And my 15th b-day is on June 17th! n.n

**Kurama**: Weren't there some questions you wanted to ask our readers…?

**Me**: oh yeah!

_Question_ _1_: In the next chapter, since it's February, I wanted to know if I should put a Valentine's Day event in it. I think I can work it out, I have a few outlined ideas, but I'm not sure. Just go straight with the story or more bits of fluff? You choose! n.n

_Question_ _2_: I wanted to know how many people are interested in Rinae. I am planning on making a prequel to this story that focuses on out mysterious fire inu and her connections to our fave thieves. Just wanted to see how many people want it. I'll probably write it anyway, but if no one's interested…anyway, let me know what you think! n.n

**Me**: okay, that's it! See you next time! And it's National Ed-glomping day, so feel free.

**Hiei**: Hn. (rolls eyes)

**Me**: Oh, Hiei, sorry I didn't mean to leave you out. People, it's National Hiei-glomping day too. This is your one and only chance! n.n (glomps him)

**Hiei**: …!

**Kura+Yus**: Heh, Heh… see you in the next chapter and remember to try to answer those questions and review!


	18. Chapter 16: Kidnapped!

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 16: Kidnapped!**

**Me**: okay, I'm back. It's currently 6-18-06. One day after my birthday and I am back. (when my parents are out…I'm still grounded. n.) Just to let you peoples know that I did not wait a long time to get this out. I haven't really touched the computer in about a month. Excluding the last update.

**Yusuke**: So will ya get this out soon?

**Me**: Dunno. If I can squeeze in time when my relatives come.

**Hiei**: Between your two younger cousins, I doubt it.

**Me**: HEY! I like my cousins!

**Kurama**: If you keep taking too long between updates, you'll lose reviewers.

**Me**: T.T I know…

**Ed**: Let's answer the ones who did.

**Me**: n.n okay!

---

**4-is-lovely**: n.n you are one of my most loyal reviewers! You need a prize for that…hm…(thinks) I know! (looks at Hiei) you can have him for a day!

Hiei: …WHAT?

Heh heh…enjoy!

**Wings of Heart**: I'll read! I'll read! I already have them on my reading computer! I'll print them out as soon as my parents aren't looking! n.n I'll review then too! BTW, thanx for the Napoleon Dynamite DVD! Haven't had a chance to see it, but I will! My "to-do" list just keeps growing and growing…T.T BTW, Cloud is okay, but is a little mentally unstable Emo punk compared to Hiei, HAH! Thbbbbt! XP

**Reiana**: lol here's the next chappie! Hope you like!

**Icedragongurl16**: nn Happy B-day! And thanx for answering the questions! You're the only one who did lol. n.

**MikoHatome**: n.n Glad you think so! Here's the next chapter!

**Daisy-Ashley**: O.O n.n i'm glad you think so! lol thats the first time my story has been called "original." Sorry this chapter came out so late, i planned it earlier.

-----

Well, hope you enjoy the next chapter in Left in the Shadows!

Chapter 16: Kidnapped!

-----

"So Hiei, know what tomorrow is?" This came from Yusuke who had come in from an after-school training session with Genkai. Hiei was taking a small break too, he had been pushing it a bit too far past his limits. Since Ningenkai could not contain the full force of his power, he secretly asked Koenma for a portal keyed to his youki to Makai. At first, the toddler-ruler was hesitant, but remembered that Amanda would be able to bring him back if he decided to indulge in some of his "bad" habits while in his homeland.

"Hn. Should I care?" was the disinterested response. Yusuke disappeared for a few seconds, presumably to make sure that Amanda was in her room studying, before returning.

"It's _Valentine's _Day." He drawled, an impish smirk lighting his features. Hiei's expression did not change.

"So?" In truth, he didn't know exactly _what _Valentine's Day was. Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me you don't know what it's about?" he asked, the smirk growing.

"Of course I know!" Hiei snapped. Naturally, Yusuke wasn't convinced, but he decided to cut him some slack.

"Oh, so you know that sort of a holiday for couples? Exchanging gifts or doing favors?" he said, leaning on the doorway. "That's what I thought." He added before the fire apparition had a chance to respond.

"Hn." Hiei looked away. Yusuke walked up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Ya have until tomorrow, Hiei." He told him with a wave as he left the room.

---

As Yusuke passed the doorway to Amanda's room a few minutes later, she looked up from her homework and sighed. "You didn't need to pressure him like that. It doesn't matter if he gets me something or not for Valentine's Day." She had heard tidbits of the conversation that floated down the hallway and pieced it together.

He paused. "Aw, come on. I knowyou've been thinking about it. About what to get _him._" He smirked at Amanda's shocked reaction.

"Wha-?"

"All y'gotta do is pass by at the right time at night and _listen_." Yusuke grinned, putting emphasis on the last word. Amanda's expression turned from shock to anger and she booted him out of the room and down the hall. She knew he was telling the truth and not just blindly guessing correctly, as his room was right beside hers. With all the extra training, the boys had decided to stay at the temple for the last of their allowed time. Giving an exasperated sigh, she shut her door and resumed her studies.

---

KIIN KON KAAN KOON…

"Ah, another day of school finally over." Yusuke stretched his arms as him, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Amanda made their way from Sarayashiki Jr. High. As soon as they reached the main part of town, Keiko turned to the rest of the group…more specifically, Yusuke.

"Come on, you said that you'd take me around today." She told him with a smile.

"Oh, was that today?" Yusuke scratched his head sheepishly. Keiko gave him a look.

"Yes, _today._" She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh…well, uh, okay." He grinned.

"Then let's stop by my house so I can change."

"Sure." As they walked on, they met up—to everyone's surprise—with Hiei. Slight embarrassment was peeking through his normal stoic mask, telling everyone that it was about Amanda.

"Oh hey, Hiei." She gave a small wave.

"Hn." He looked slightly away. The truth was, he couldn't think of anything to say with the others around.

"Oh, you come to take Mandy around?" Kuwabara asked slyly.

"Shut up you fool." Hiei snapped, but Kuwabara was not dissuaded.

"Then what're you here for?"

"…"

"Kuwabara, shut up." Amanda sighed. The to Yusuke and Keiko she said, "Have fun on your date."

Yusuke smirked. "And you yours."

---

Hours later, Amanda flopped down on her bed, exhausted. But a happy smile lit her face as she remembered how their "date" went. Once away from the others, they had wandered around town until they found a small sushi shop. Afterwards, they made their way to the outskirts of the city and towards the beach. The sun was setting and the air had had a crisp, chill edge to it. Hiei had wrapped his arms around her in a rare—but gradually becoming more common—display of affection. This was the first time she had shared Valentine's Day with someone else. She hadn't shared it with her—should he even be considered a boyfriend…?—friend, Chris back in the U.S. Hell, she wouldn't even consider him a friend now. Once he found out she was moving, that was the end of that, she didn't exist in his world anymore.

Amanda let out an explosive sigh and crawled under her covers. She hadn't thought about Chris in a long time. She took a glance at the clock and the glowing red numbers read 10:15 p.m. Damn, and there was school tomorrow too. Closing her eyes, she slowly let herself drift to sleep.

----

"Y'know, Urameshi, you really need to get an alarm clock." Kuwabara sighed. The three of them were heading towards school. Shizuru only gave them a ride to the street where Kurama could split off towards his high school.

"Shut up." Yusuke scowled, shoving his hands into the pockets of his green jumpsuit. "I can just count on you and Mandy to wake me up in the morning."

"Whatever." Amanda rolled her eyes. As they passed through the front gate, the bell sounded.

"Oh crap!"

----

"Huh. I'm surprised you're not out training." Genkai looked up from her small TV.

"Hn."

"It's a good idea." She took a sip of her tea.

"I wouldn't expect to hear that from you, old woman, with the way you push the detective." Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"That's because he's lazy." She replied before deciding to change the subject. "If you have nothing better to do, go keep an eye on the dimwit's school. We don't know how truthful Akuma was being when he said three months."

"Hn." But he got up and in the next moment was gone.

----

"Yeah, lunchtime…" Yusuke leaned back to stretch and gave a long yawn. Him, Amanda and Kuwabara were on the roof of the school for some little peace and quiet.

"It's only for a half-hour, Yusuke." Amanda reminded him with a sigh. Their next two classes after lunch were with Mr. Iwamoto so they had a reason to savor the lunch period.

"Yeah, I won't sleep too long. Maybe." He smirked and settled in for what seemed to be a long nap. "Wake me up when…" his voice trailed off and both Amanda and Kuwabara stiffened. An unfamiliar youki was cloaked over the school. It felt similar to the psychic's territories but much, much stronger. They quickly made their way downstairs and to the front of the school.

"I'll check the grounds. You guys should see if he's inside." Amanda told them.

"And leave you by yourself, Mandy?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"Especially with that Akuma guy." Kuwabara added. Amanda smiled.

"Who ever said I was going to be alone?" As if those words were a summon, Hiei appeared a little ways off by the entrance.

"Okay, whatever. Just make sure none of the teachers see 'im." He and Kuwabara then went back inside the building.

They peeked their heads in every single classroom, but even with Kuwabara's spirit awareness they couldn't pinpoint the source. No one place seemed to be thicker with youki than the other. Their search ended back on the school roof and with ten minutes left. Not that they really cared.

"Damn, where can he be?" Yusuke gritted his teeth.

"Mandy and the shrimp should be done outside by now. We should go back." Kuwabara said. Yusuke nodded.

"Done with what?" a voice asked from behind them. They jumped and whirled around to see Hiei.

"Whaddya mean "done with what?"" Yusuke looked confused. "Weren't you down there with Mandy?" It took only a second before alarm replaced confusion on all of their faces and they left in a flash.

--

"Unh…what the…hell?" Emerald eyes pried open to meet unfamiliar surroundings. Feeling as though her whole body was made of lead, Amanda heaved herself up to take a better look. Her head was throbbing. She remembered searching the school grounds with Hiei…they had ended at the back of the building but then…she couldn't remember past that. The odd thing was, her body had been on extra guard. Not because of the unknown demon but because of…Hiei. There was something about him that was off. Wait…now she was beginning to remember a bit more. "Hiei's" eyes had flashed an icy blue and the next thing she knew, she was here. Damn.

Taking a better look at her surroundings told her that she was in a small stone chamber. It seemed to be completely sealed off, but she spotted a thick wood door in the corner, almost invisible due to the shadows. But her body was too drained to move anywhere. She suddenly became aware of a dark purple band on her upper arm that seemed to pulse in time with her heartbeat. Before she could see exactly what the hell it was though, she stiffened as the energy from before cloaked the room. The door creaked open and a figure stepped into the darkness. She knew instantly it was not Akuma, but…it appeared to be someone else. Someone she knew. The only thing that pierced the darkness was a pair of crimson eyes. But she knew that it wasn't _him _even thought it spoke with _his _voice.

"Hello, onna."

_(end chapter 16)_

**Me**: Just bear with me on that last line okay? I tried.(but it still sucked. n.nHIEI'S JUST HARD TO TYPE SOMETIMES! lol)And look on the bright side! Wait. there is no bright side. It took me about ten days to write all of this. i would've gotten this out sooner, on Friday before i left for Bakersfield, but the document manager wasn't working. So i had to wait five days. SORRY!

**Yusuke**: What happened to the "faster updates"?

**Me**: my mom hates me being on the computer. And I tried to make that chapter longer!

**Kurama**: You _do _tend to spend a lot of time on the computer…

**Me**: (grumbles) shut up fox-boy.

**Kurama**: you're a fox too.

**Me**: …sorry. I just got my braces adjusted and my teeth hurt. T.T

**Yusuke**: take aspirin. and stop complaining.

**Me**: I did. And for my reviewers, I'm going to be starting on the next chapter until ASAP! Hopefully it'll be faster and longer.

**Yusuke**: And if not,the side effect is that you guys get to hang for a while.

**Me**: See you in the next chapter and remember to REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 17: Search and Rescue

**Left in the Shadows**

Chapter 17: Search and Rescue

**Yusuke: **Okay, since Kit is sleepy because of all the allergy medicine she's taking, I'm gonna do the disclaimer.

**Kuwabara: **We keep forgetting to do it every chapter, Urameshi.

**Yusuke: **Yeah, I know. Anyway, Kit does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just a _lot_ of their merchandise.

**Me**: (mumble) I don't have the money to own YYH…(snore…)

**Yusuke**: (nod) very true.

**Kurama**: Let's answer the reviewers.

**Me**: I'll do it! (snatches keyboard)

----

**Icedragongurl16:** Mwaha i updated in less than two weeks! (confetti) it's a new record:) Where's my cookie?

**4-is-lovely:** I know, CN is evil they take off YYH, then show us the CUT EPISODES! BLEAH! Hopefully they'll show it on Adult Swim as the uncut. Hooray for VCR recording! And BTW, i don't know what you did to Hiei in two weeks, but he's been being all nice to me. i wonder why...?

Hiei: ...Hn.

**ArtysThunder:** Here's the update you wanted and in record time! ;)

**daisyashley:** Like for Arty, here's the update! I made it longer, hope you like!

**Reiana:** Mwaha, i made more of it. You'll kill me at the end of the chapter. ;P

**in luv with cold hearted guys:** It wouldn't happen to be Hiei would it...? (hiiiiiss!) Anyway,glad you like! Here's the next chappie!

**Wings of Heart:** YAY! I'm still working on your's and gonna watch Napolean Dynamite and my new Ranma DVDs that i got for $10 haha :)

**Neko no koi:** We've been talking on myspace, neko-chan. And Yusuke came to me the other day and said he was sad that you ditched him for Ichigo. ;P

**-----**

**Me: **Please…?

**Hiei: **Hn. Continue reading the onna's fic, "Left in the Shadows."

**Me**: Oh yeah, I took an idea (the forest to be exact) in this fic from a more obscure anime (which I do not own lol). If anyone can guess it (the anime) they'll get a…virtual cookie? If anyone wants, I can draw a pic of Hiei and Amanda, scan it, and email it… Next time I have a contest I'll try to have chapters stored ahead of time and you'll be the first to have a new chapter.

Chapter 17: Search and Rescue

-----

"Damn…DAMN!" Yusuke clenched his fist. "That bastard told us three months!"

"That lying creep…where could he have taken her?" Kuwabara asked. The three boys were sitting on the floor in the main room, just having told Genkai the news. At first Hiei was nowhere to be seen, but with a closer look he could be seen in a corner, hidden with the twilight shadows. If the others could see his expression, it would be called nothing less than murderous. His arms were firmly crossed and his fists were clenched so tight that that his knuckles were white.

"We mustn't waste any time." Kurama frowned. "We don't know where they've taken her or what they might do in the meantime."

The sliding door to the room opened, causing the candles near the Buddha statue to flicker and they all stiffened, Hiei's hand clenching the hilt of his katana in record time. The figure who stepped forward was only recognized by two people.

"Rinae…" Kurama breathed, surprised.

"I know where he's hiding." She told them.

"…How do we know that we can trust you? We don't even know who you are." Yusuke replied suspiciously.

"It's okay, Yusuke. We can trust her." Kurama told the detective.

"You know her, Kurama?"

He nodded. "Back when I was still Youko. Believe me, if she says she knows where something is, she knows." He and Rinae shared a look of understanding stating that no explanation was necessary. Yusuke's look of suspicion turned into a warm smile.

"Okay then, welcome to the team."

----

The figure with those familiar crimson eyes emerged into the light, revealing the person Amanda loved most. But she knew it wasn't him. The little gestures, the way he carried himself—the things she had been beginning to recognize—weren't there. This person may had taken Hiei's form, but there was no way he could fool her. She thought something was off before, but she had brushed it off as fatigue from his extensive training.

"Who are you?" she growled. She was in no mood for games.

"Don't act the fool." He was using Hiei's voice and had even picked up a little on his attitude. "You know very well who I am."

"I know who you _aren't_." she snapped. "Hiei" frowned.

"I suppose there's no use pretending." He sighed. His image blurred momentarily as he shifted into—presumably—his original form. Crimson eyes turned icy blue, the spiked up ebony hair lightened slightly to dark purple and fell messily to his shoulders, and the crème colored skin darkened. His clothing also changed to consist of a dark blue gi with a forest green sash. Amanda's eyes narrowed.

"As I've asked before, who are you?" she asked impatiently, rising to her feet and supporting herself heavily against the stone wall behind her. The odd band around her arm was sapping all her energy.

"You can call me Maboroshi, little mutt." He told her, referring to her mixed heritage. "I can't believe the Jaganshi took an interest in you. A romantic interest!" he laughed. A low growl leaked past Amanda's lips and she glared at him, only adding to his amusement. "Oh did I make you angry? Good. I'm here to keep you and myself entertained while the Tantei come." His lips curved into a malicious smirk. "And let the fun begin."

----

"The Forest of Lost Souls?"

"Yes." Rinae nodded in response to Yusuke's inquiry. "It's just under the surface of the third level of Makai."

"It's a dangerous place for any living creature." Genkai told them. "I'm surprised they managed to successfully hide there."

"But we need to get past the Kekkai barrier." Kurama pointed out.

"Well then, let's ask Koenma if he'll make a portal." Yusuke suggested.

"Well then let's go!" Kuwabara urged. "Who knows what those creeps might be doing to-" Yusuke elbowed him hard in the ribs and nodded towards Hiei before he could protest. Taking a look at the fire apparition sent a shiver down their spines. He looked about ready to kill the next person who mentioned anything about Amanda.

"Okay, let's go then! Genkai, take care of Yukina!" Kuwabara called over his shoulder.

-

"Forest of Lost Souls you say?" Koenma looked thoughtful. Yes, I could take you there, but be careful. Spirit World doesn't have any control over that level. As I've said before, we only have power over half of the first level." He suddenly noticed Rinae who was lingering in the back of the group. "Ah, Rinae, nice to see that you're back. You'll be joining the team I presume?" She gave a nod. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about where you are or what you're doing." He sighed.

Yusuke looked at her. "I take it you used to be one of Pacifier Boy's bigger headaches?" Rinae merely smirked in reply.

"Okay, the portal is ready." Koenma gestured to a portal behind them. "It will take you to the edge of the forest. That's as far as I can get you, I'm afraid. But-"

"Okay, thanks Koenma!" Yusuke gave the toddler lord a thumbs-up and the group disappeared into the portal.

Once they were gone Jorge, the blue ogre assistant who had been silent through the whole discussion, turned to Koenma. "Do you think they'll be alright, Koenma sir?"

He gave a sigh. "I do hope so. Akuma may be strong, but there's no telling what will happen if their true leader emerges in this fight." Jorge's eyes grew wide.

"You mean there's someone else behind all this?"

"Not exactly. Akuma is all behind this, but someone else gave him his power. I didn't tell Yusuke this before because this was only recently found out by looking deep into records. Our only hope is that the leader doesn't interfere."

----

_(Day 1)_

"Ick, what are these things!" Kuwabara yelled. "They look like zombies!" He was referring to the figures resembling the undead. They looked intact, not the cliché zombies you see in the movie theatres, and they were rather swift. Hence the reason they were trying to avoid them. By avoid, I mean destroying them and finding a place to catch a breath.

"In a way, that's what they are. Lost souls who died and couldn't find peace. Normally they would go to Reikai, but the aura of the forest grounds their souls here to forever live a half-life." Kurama explained as his rosewhip cut through several corpses.

"Okay, that doesn't explain why they're attacking us, fox-boy!" Yusuke called as he punched a zombie to the ground.

"The only way for them to escape their half-life is to trade places with someone who enters the forest. They want us to become the damned." Rinae was the one to explain this time.

"We need to find where they're hiding." Yusuke gritted his teeth.

"We have to make our way to the heart of the forest." Kurama told the others. "But once we're there, we must tread carefully. The spirits there are much more ruthless and will strive harder to claim out bodies."

---

"Urk…" Amanda gritted her teeth against the pain. The band was absorbing all of her energy and making her unable to fight back.

"Still haven't had enough, have you, mutt? Well, how about THIS!" Maboroshi landed an open palm strike to her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. Taking that opportunity, he grabbed her neck and pinned her against the wall, her feet barely scraping the ground. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out as she felt the pressure increase.

"Maboroshi, enough!" a feminine voice called from the doorway. His eyes, which had been a darker shade of blue, flashed back to their normal icy color and he looked back. "Lord Akuma doesn't want her dead. Just…beaten a little." She smirked.

"Well, a little can mean different things to different people, Relee." He replied softly, his eyes glowing. A twinge of fear began burrowing itself into Amanda's heart. This man was a sadist and he craved blood. He wanted to draw this out as long as he could. He frightened her.

Relee gave a sigh of indifference. "As I said, just don't kill her."

---

_(Day 2)_

Hiei flinched. He knew something was wrong with Amanda. He could sense her pain. He gritted his teeth and sped up, following what he felt was the right way.

"Wait Hiei! Some of us aren't as fast you know!" Kuwabara yelled in protest as he cut another corpse from his path. Hiei didn't answer. He was following something he had never really followed before. His heart.

---

(Ha, lucky for you, I'm not gonna end it here. And make sure you read the footnote at the end of the chapter!)

"My my, the Tantei is taking so long to get here." Maboroshi spoke in a mock-concern voice.

"Nice…try." Amanda mumbled. She was slumped against the far wall from his blows. She opened her mouth to say something more, but winced as a trickle of blood slid out of her mouth. Maboroshi walked over and picked her up by the front of her shirt.

"Huh. You have more life in you than I thought." He looked impressed. Amanda was silent. She was annoyed that she couldn't fight back and that she seemed so weak. She had tried contacting Hiei with what little telepathy she knew, but to no avail. She could only hope that he and the others would find this place soon.

---

_(Day 3)_

"Damn, first the zombies, now a maze? This really sucks." Yusuke complained. They had finally reached the heart of the forest and found a tiny cave leading under the ground. Within it, they discovered a massive maze.

"Shut up you fool and keep walking." Hiei snapped. Yusuke looked a bit taken aback, but only because it was the only thing he had said since they had arrived in Makai. "We can't afford to waste any more time." But in his haste, he failed to notice that as he and the others passed another dead end, the statue positioned there (and at all the ends) shifted and its eyes glowed a faint yellow.

---

"Lord Akuma, it seems as if the Tantei has made it almost through the maze." Relee informed him at the main chamber. He looked unperturbed.

"Well, I suppose they found the subtle hints I left for them to navigate through." He gave a faint smile.

"But my Lord, I thought you _didn't _want them to come quickly so you could kill the girl yourself." Akuma's smile grew.

"Yes, but wouldn't it be sweeter to kill the girl in front of her teammates and paramour?"

"Oh, the Jaganshi." Relee looked delighted. "And he's koorime too…"

"Then the only one left will be his sister, an easy kill." He paused and looked at one of the many doors lining the room. "Where is Maboroshi?"

"He's with the girl, "entertaining" himself, no doubt." Relee looked disgusted. "He lives only for blood and how much is spilt. We should hope they make it here soon, my lord, or else there won't be anything left of her. You know that sadist only listens to Kodama."

BAM!

"Ah here they come." Akuma turned to the group standing at the entrance. "I'm surprised you made it this far in three days, Reikai Tantei. Actually I'm surprised you made it here at all."

"Don't pretend. You set it up so we would get here quickly." Kurama said, his eyes flecked with the slightest bit of gold.

"I expect nothing less from the spirit fox, Youko Kurama." Akuma smirked.

"Where's Amanda?" Hiei snarled. Akuma looked innocent.

"What do you mean, Jaganshi?" If looks could kill, he would be dead a thousand times over.

"Don't play the fool."

"Don't get so worked up." Relee sighed. "I suppose Maboroshi's had his fun." She disappeared into one of the hallways. Hiei made an immediate move to follow, but a dark aura shield blocked their path.

"Ah ah, don't be in such a hurry. Relee will come back soon enough. If you don't want to wait patiently, we can have some fun in the meantime."

"Well there's five of us and one of you, so we have the upper hand!" Kuwabara said triumphantly.

"Oh, but it will take all five of you to give me a challenge, with the energy I sense from you. …The Jaganshi _might _be an exception since he's the one most flooded with anger." He smirked.

Hiei let out a low, enraged growl and before anyone could convince him otherwise, sped off towards Akuma, sword drawn and ready. He was angry because Akuma was acting superior, he was angry because he wasn't able to strike any successful blows against him, and he was angry because this was the third time he wasn't able to protect Amanda.

All of his blows were easily being parried and thrown back and Akuma looked bored. "But when you are full of rage, it makes you predictable. Now all of you come at me. It will make it at least a little bit more fun." He aimed a punch at Hiei's abdomen, but stopped halfway through. Hiei was only slightly thrown off for a minute, but to his surprise, he was thrown back across the floor. He looked back at Akuma and saw a dark aura swirling around his fist. "As I said, you are no match. Maybe when you see _her _it will motivate you to fight harder." He looked at the door that Relee had disappeared through and everyone heard several pairs of footsteps and the sound of something being dragged across the stone floor. They all watched as the aura shield faded and the heavy wood door slowly creaked open.

_(End chapter 17)_

**Me**: (awake now) Okay, how'd ya like that? I made the chapter a lot longer than it was meant to be, but I figured you guys deserved it. Now to get on with the next chapter…ugh, I can't think of anything for Akuma's past and why he hates the all the koorime. I originally had it written down, but I wrote that almost two years ago and looking back, it sucks.:( Okay, I still want it based on that and please guys **help** **me**.:) Don't you like this story? Lots of reader interaction.

**Yusuke**: or maybe you just can't think of anything on your own.

**Me**: Shut up. Anyway, I can't really finish the next chapter until you guys (or me) think of something that's plausible. Originally it was because he fell in love and stuff happened because the girl he loved was koorime, but if you can think of something else or embellish it, I'll be eternally grateful! I just really need some ideas! T.T Just write it in a review. Now Hiei?

**Hiei**: …Hn. Review and read the next chapter of the onna's story.


	20. Chapter 18: Into the Tiger's Mouth

**Left in the Shadows**

**Chapter 18: Into the Tiger's Mouth**

**Me**: Mwaha! I'm starting again! BUT NO ONE GOT THE ANSWER FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!

**Yusuke**: Really? Well I guess people don't read Dragon Knights as much.

**Me**: Anyways, I'm gonna make this chapter good. Since I'm gonna work with my ideas and the ideas my reviewers gave me, the last half of this chapter or the next chapter are gonna be kinda slow.

**Kuwabara**: Good luck.

**Ed**: Try to set a record and get this chapter out early.

**Me**: I should! (flames)

**Kurama**: Um…

**Me**: …FIRE! FIRE!

**Ed**: Um…I'll answer the reviews.

**Hiei**: (shakes head) Baka onna…

-----

**neko no koi: **Yup! You're the first this chapter! lol Yeah, Maboroshi is meant to be a prick. I tried to make him almost worse than Akuma because in the long run, he actually has a bigger role. ;

**JadedxIce**: Here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

**4-is-lovely: **……….HISSSS! MY HIEI! (glomp)

Hiei: …hn.

No, Hiei's you two-timer! (glare) anyways, yeah, thanks for all your help! I'm waiting for that PM! ;D

**Alanna: **I'm so glad you think so! Here's the next chapter, only two more to go!

**Icedragongurl16: **Thanks! I'm planning to, just needing a bit more details. Hope you like this chapter, however short it might be. :D

-----

**Me**: Only five reviews! T.T what happened to everyone else…? Oh well…well, there's gonna be some fuzzy info on Rinae in this chapter, but I've decided to write a fic on her to explain everything. I'll start it sometime between this fic and the next. **READ THE FOOTNOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER PLEASE!**

Chapter 18: All It Comes Down To

-----

Relee stepped into the room with a look that looked smug and slightly disgusted at the same time. She strode over to Akuma and murmured something to him that turned his smirk to a frown. "Maboroshi. You were only to-"

"I know what I was supposed to do. Doesn't mean I'll do it." Came a different voice from the hallway. Hiei bristled, he knew that this person was hurting Amanda while they made their way there. Once again there was the sound of footsteps and something dragging along and a slender, muscular figure stepped out clothed in dark blue gi. The "thing" he was dragging along happened to be Amanda. She looked terrible, there were cuts and bruises all over her body and her school uniform was in ruins. But the thing that surprised them most were the silky ebony ears and tail she had. Maboroshi looked smug and there was blood staining his hands. "Your mutt put up a good fight, considering she was reduced to no energy." He told Hiei. "But in the end, I guess she couldn't take it." He lifted her by the back of her shirt to get a sideways look at her. "But I suppose I can't expect much from a half-breed. The only thing that saved her was her transition. Her frail human body couldn't handle it."

"You bastard!" Yusuke roared.

"Is she…?" Kuwabara looked horrified. Hiei could only sit where he was thrown back and stare.

"No, she's alive." Rinae confirmed, referring to the faint breaths Amanda was exuding. "But barely."

Amanda gave a small cough and a few drops of crimson liquid fell to the floor. Her eyelids twitched before squeezing open and seeing the others. She opened her mouth to say something, but Maboroshi cut her off.

"Ah, awake now are we, little mutt?" She looked at him and her eyes held traces of fear, making Hiei's already boiling rage almost reach the breaking point. "Scared, are we?" he looked delighted. "Well, if you don't get killed today, we can have some more fun later." He grinned. "Here. I think you want this back." He said to Hiei and threw Amanda to him. "Well, there's nothing more for me here so it's your show from here on out, Akuma." He yawned.

"Yes, now leave." Akuma replied testily. Maboroshi merely smirked and left the room. Hiei would have followed, but he was more concerned about Amanda's physical and mental state.

"What did he do to you, onna?" he asked in the gentlest voice any of the others had ever heard him use. Amanda gave him a tiny smile.

"Nothing much. Heh, glad I wore some shorts under this stupid skirt." She murmured weakly. "Wish I didn't seem so…pathetic though." A chuckle accompanied the last sentence.

"Onna!" But she didn't hear him. She had already slipped out of consciousness.

"Ah, I'm surprised she still has any strength left in her." Akuma looked mildly impressed. "Illusions aren't the only thing Maboroshi is known for."

"So HE was the one trying to pass himself off as Hiei!" Kuwabara accused. He smirked.

"Yes, and he was successful, was he not? You should be thankful. From what I've gathered, she hadn't unlocked her demon form yet. And here she is now, ears, tail and all."

They had had about enough. "You know what?" Yusuke asked, a light blue reiki beginning to glow at his fingertip, "Your talking is really starting to piss me OFF!" he aimed his trademark Spirit Gun straight at Akuma and prepared to fire. But the youkai didn't look the least but fazed.

"Are you sure about that, Spirit Detective?" he crossed his arms. "If you do that, who knows what might happen to this cavern. It can't withstand the force from your attack. Then what will happen to you and your friends?"

"Bastard, that's why you chose here!" Yusuke growled.

"Precisely." The smug look still hadn't left his face. "Now…shall we begin? Which one of you will come?"

"I will." Rinae stepped forward.

"Rinae-" Kurama began to protest, but she held up a hand.

"He seems to have researched all about your powers and strategies. I'm the only one he draws a blank at." She hissed out of earshot of Akuma. "Let me fight him and bring out his strategy."

Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder. "Be careful."

"Hm the fire inu, eh? Might be interesting." He grinned and instead of his shadow daggers, he pulled out two real ones. But I don't want to waste any energy on anyone other than a koorime. Rinae took out a katana that was strapped to her waist and raised it. The candlelight flickered and as if that was a signal, she sped towards him and captured his back.

"Don't underestimate someone who you don't have any information on." She hissed. Akuma smirked and blocked her katana with one of his daggers.

"Now who says I don't have information on demons who _burn down their family and village?" _he asked. Rinae's eyes grew wide and she froze. Akuma took the opportunity to thrust his daggers towards her heart.

"Rinae!" Kurama yelled, horrified. Rinae blinked and managed to slip out of the way, but not without receiving a deep gash on her left shoulder. She sprung back to her feet and raised her weapon again, but her knees buckled and the katana slipped out of her grasp.

"What the…hell?" her breathing was labored and her vision was sliding in and out of focus. Hiei was stunned. Only once before had he seen Rinae caught that off guard, and that was many, many years ago.

"Looks like the gash you received managed to slip enough sedative into your bloodstream. So much for your plan to find my strategy…or my weakness." Akuma held his weapon in front of him, the blade shining crimson in the candlelight. "It won't do much more than rob you of your ability to move. Now…" he turned to the rest. "Who's next?

Now it was Kurama's turn to be angry. His eyes shone with more and more flecks of gold until his scarlet hair shifted into the shining silver of Youko Kurama. Akuma was unfazed.

"First the former Queen of Thieves, now the former King of Thieves? Oh, this is turning out to be very interesting." He said, interested at what this transformation might bring.

Kurama reached into his hair and pulled out a rose. Feeding it his youki, it transformed into his rosewhip and he lashed it out at Akuma. But it only hit the ground where he once stood, creating a small crater.

"It will take more than a whip to injure Lord Akuma." Relee laughed. She had been standing in the back, calmly watching the fight. Kurama's golden eyes flashed; he may have kept his human personality, but he was still influenced with his Youko side's instincts.

He was surprised when Akuma materialized right in front of him, a devious smirk alight on his face. He placed his palms against Kurama's wrists, causing a dark, reddish tinted aura to envelop them and one swift kick in the gut sent him slamming into a wall. However, he was only stunned for a second and he rose to his feet, but only to find that the "cuffs" kept him bound to the wall.

"The Kafusu no Kage, or "Shackles of Shadow"." Akuma explained. "No one who's weaker than I can break free of them, no matter how hard they try."

"Shackles of Shadow?" Yusuke repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds kinda lame."

"That's cheating!" Kuwabara protested. "Binding us up because you're too scared to fight us head on!"

"No one ever set the rules and I just don't want to fight people who are a waste of my time." Akuma frowned. And—presumably to keep her contained—cuffed the sedated Rinae to the wall too. Well, Kuwabara had had it. He held out his hand and his Spirit Sword materialized in his hand and he held it out.

"You're gonna regret making me mad! Let's see how you like some of this!" he charged at him, but only found himself in the same position as Kurama.

"Idiot…" Hiei growled. Akuma landed an open-palm strike to Kuwabara's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of him and allowing him the chance to pin him to the wall with his shadow shackles as well.

"Shoot!" Kuwabara looked furious with himself. "I swear as soon as I get out, I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"That's highly unlikely." His frown deepened and he kicked Kuwabara in the stomach to shut him up. "That will teach you, human, to keep your head low and not get involved." He seemed to know exactly what to say to enrage the group, for Yusuke's restraint was coming to an end. Akuma turned to the remaining three with a bored expression on his face. "Three down…" he sighed. "Now who's next? The Spirit Detective? Or maybe Forbidden Child…" Hiei opened his mouth to speak, but a stir from Amanda in his arms instantly snapped his attention away from Akuma.

"Hey…koishii." She murmured, calling him a rarely used and recent pet name, always loving the slightly surprised and embarrassed look Hiei would always get on his face when she used it. "What's happen…" her voice trailed off when she saw Kuwabara and whom she knew was Kurama (although she had never seen him as Youko) bound to the walls and the former almost unconscious. She tried to sit up, but Hiei held her back.

"You shouldn't get up, onna." He said firmly. "Not after what that bastard, Maboroshi, has done to you."

"I'm fine." She replied, her breathing only slightly heavy. She still had the energy seal on her arm, although since she transformed, she felt that she could move and breathe easier. Shakily and with Hiei's help, she managed to get to her feet. "Please don't stop me." She whispered.

"What?" Both Hiei and Yusuke were confused, but they soon received their answer. Amanda strode forward and stopped a few feet from Akuma, her figure and will resolute.

"Onna/Mandy/Amanda!" the boys were frantic. But Amanda did not back down. Akuma gave her a devilish grin.

"Come to fight me as you are, little kitsune?" he asked, his eyes flashing.

"Amanda shook her head. "No." she paused and took a deep breath. "I want to know why…" she trailed off, not out of fear, but for trying to find the right words. Akuma didn't move. "I want to know why you've been holding a grudge against the koorime race for so many years."

_(end chapter 18)_

**Me**: Yeah, short chapter, but I want to finish this story at 20 chapters, so I'm gonna leave out his past till next chapter. I'm making progress on that and I'm gonna keep the original plot behind it, but I NEED details! I won't give anything away, but if you read the footnote last chapter, you'll know some. But until then, I ABSOLUTELY CANNOT even begin the next chapter past a couple sentences. And it'll take a while because I'm gonna try to type up the last two chapters at once. But if I get to 100 reviews before then…you'll get to skip the HUGE cliffhanger I have set for the end of the next chapter. So get other people to review! n.n

**Ed**: You really are evil. More so than Hiei I'd say. Sometimes.

**Me**: ;) **♪**


	21. Chapter 19: Sacrifice

Left in the Shadows Chapter 19: Sacrifice 

**Me: **Mwaha, new chapter. I decided to be nice and evil at the same time and update now, even though you guys haven't hit 100 reviews. Only 96. So you guys get to hang for a while and I get to have a break before the last chapter. 'n.n'

**Yusuke**: You're being evil.

Me: I know. n.n

**Kurama**: You better start typing so you can finish this soon.

**Me**: I'm already done with it and working on the next story.Hiei, will you read out the reviews I've answered?

**Hiei**: …hn. Fine.

**Me**: thaaaank you! (hug)

**Hiei**: …you're giving me second thoughts, onna.

**Me**: Fine, I'll read them myself.

----

**Fuyumi Togashi:** Yay, New reviewer! I'm glad you like this story, and please don't make Hiei listen to Kids Bop. You'll corrupt him. n.n

**daisyashley: **Thank you! (blushes)

**Hikari-Kayko**: Yeah, I decided to go on with that. Many thanks to 4-is-lovely who helped me expand on the details of it. n.n You'll be really mad at me at the end of this chapter heh heh…Hiei, don't listen to her.

Hiei: Hn. I don't listen to anyone. (So, So true… T.T)

**Icedragongurl16**: COOKIE!

**Gaara's** **Pyro** **RACCOON**: I'm not a pickle! XP

----

Me: Well that's it for reviews and I hope you enjoy the next to last chapter of "Left in the Shadows"!

Chapter 19: Sacrifice

----

_I want to know why you've been holding a grudge against the koorime race for so many years._

Those words rooted Akuma to the spot. His eyes grew wide as the stared at the kaze kitsune in front of him. "For…revenge." He whispered.

"Revenge?" Kuwabara echoed.

"It's because of them and their ways that Aya is dead!" his voice rose and Hiei stepped closer, his hand tightly gripping his katana, but Amanda held out an arm to stop him.

"I…we met in the forests of Demon World." Akuma's eyes were misty, as he recalled the details. "I don't know what she was doing there, but I found her in one of the more hostile areas. At first she wouldn't come near me, but after a while, she warmed up. She told me that she didn't understand the laws of her homeland and why they had to stay isolated to stay safe. It had happened after two of her friends, Hina and Rui, had either died or fled the island of Koorime. Rui had told her that it wasn't right to have done the tings that they did and Aya decided to see for herself." He paused for a moment before continuing. "We fell in love…and I wanted to take her as my life-mate. It had been about two years since she left the island but she wanted to get their consent. Even if the Elders did not give their blessings, it would have given her peace of mind to at least let them know what had happened. So I agreed." His eyes narrowed and everyone knew that this was going to be the nasty part.

"We traveled back to the island of Koorime to see the elders but…as we suspected, they were fiercely against it. They told us that they were not going to have another incident like the Forbidden Child-" Hiei stiffened, "-Or have another Koorime flee the island as Rui did."

"So what did they do?" Amanda asked softly.

"We made our way to the outskirts of the island and were desperately trying to look for the portal, not to Ningenkai, but to somewhere…anywhere in Makai. But we were not able to get off. They captured us and bound Aya up so she would not flee. As for me, they cornered me at the edge of the island and forced me off…as Aya watched. I didn't know where I was when I came to, but the Island was nowhere in sight. It wasn't where it had been before, so I was at a loss. I didn't know what to do…but I searched and searched. That's when I found power…the same person who gave me my power told me where the island was. In exchange for this power, I would only have to swear my allegiance to him."

"Who?" Yusuke asked. Akuma didn't seem to hear him and continued.

"With this information, I easily found the island again and went to the elders to demand about Aya. But they told me that she had thrown herself off the cliff to follow me into death. She didn't know I had survived. But it's because of the koorime that she died! I destroyed the island with my new power, but I knew that some more remained. The Forbidden Child, his sister, Rui and her daughter!" His eyes flashed. "Only three remain…" before anyone could react, his shadow dagger materialized in his hand and he brought it down at Amanda.

"Mandy!"

But there was a clang of it striking metal and everyone saw that Hiei had moved in front of Amanda and blocked the blow with his katana. "And three will still remain after this." He gritted. But Akuma was engulfed in his hatred and his aura spiked and flared in response. In a blink, Yusuke and Amanda were shackled to the wall and he clutched his shadow daggers tightly in each hand.

"I'll start with you. Your sister and lover will be easy kills." A triumphant grin spread across his face. Hiei's jagan glowed a burning red and the bandana burned off as violet-black aura flared around him and he held his katana up.

"You can try." He snarled. The two raced forward and from what the others could see, it was only a clash and blur of scarlet-black and violet-black youki. There were flashes and the two auras flared and spiked dangerously close to the rest of the group.

"I've…never seen Hiei fight this hard." Rinae murmured.

"There's no telling how fierce one can fight for someone they care about." Kurama said softly.

"If…only we could get out of these cuff things!" Kuwabara growled, struggling to break free. "He's just to scarred to fight us head on."

Once again, Hiei's anger was reaching the boiling point. No matter how hard he tried to land a blow, it seemed that Akuma was always one step ahead. So he decided to take a leaf out of Kurama's book and lead Akuma into a pattern, one of the fox's favorite tricks. Stab to the chest, block and oncoming blow, feint a downward slash, Akuma seemed to anticipate and outmaneuver Hiei's every move. But now, Hiei was making changes in the routine to begin landing painful blows. Unfortunately though, Akuma was having none of it. He quickly adjusted to Hiei's new pattern, adding to the fire apparition's irritation.

"Damn…" he hissed. He sheathed his sword and flames engulfed his fists. Instead of going for Akuma, he waited until he swung at him to duck and counterattack from underneath. "Fists of the Mortal Flame!" he landed several rapid blows to the chest and stomach before Akuma was able to react.

"Hiei watch out!" Amanda called frantically. Akuma had Hiei right where he wanted him. His hand shot out in a point blank uppercut to his stomach right under his ribs. Amanda winced as everyone heard several loud cracks and Hiei was sent skidding across the ground. He stood back up and spat out some blood, but Akuma wasn't finished yet. In a flash, he was there and wouldn't let up.

Amanda's eyes grew wider with every crunch and pained grunt heard and a faint light-blue aura began surrounding her body. "You shouldn't let any of your energy loose." Kurama warned. "You won't have enough to survive." Amanda didn't reply.

"Almost…" Yusuke spoke through gritted teeth. "I need to get these pain-in-the-ass cuffs off!" Yusuke was glowing with a mixture of bright blue reiki and deep red youki but the shackles were only barely creaking.

"Yeah, you're S-class Urameshi!" Kuwabara urged. "Hurry up and help the shrimp! That Relee person left, so there's nobody t'stop you!" he was right. Relee had left some time ago.

"E…easy for you…to say!"

Back in the fight, Akuma was still giving Hiei a hard time. "See the gulf between our power, Forbidden Child!" he shouted. "I have strength you can never hope to reach! You might as well get on your knees and ask for a painless death. I might even grant the other two the same."

"Never." Hiei spat. "I'll die killing you if that's what it takes." He struggled to get to his feet and he held his katana once more.

"You want to die fighting? I can give you that too." Akuma's lips quirked into a malicious grin. "Come at me if you wish." Hiei took a few ragged breaths and he was swifter than before as he came face to face with Akuma and his sword plunged straight into his stomach…just as his dagger sank deep into his left shoulder. Akuma looked stunned for a minute as Hiei twisted his sword and pulled it out. But to his dismay, Akuma didn't look the least bit worried about the wound to his stomach.

"What!" Hiei was speechless.

"Sorry to disappoint. It'll take more than one simple wound to affect me." He looked pleased.

"Hiei…" more and more pale blue youki was building up around Amanda and the shackles began to groan under the pressure, something even Yusuke couldn't make them do.

"Amanda, if you release any more energy, you could die!" Rinae told her. "That isn't demon energy, it's your life force."

"Well, if it helps me get out of here, then I don't care what it is! I'm not going to sit here and let Akuma kill him!"

"With that energy band still on your arm-" Kurama began.

"Shut up! I don't care!" Tears were streaming down her face and falling to the stone floor with small clinks.

Meanwhile, Hiei was once again on the ground. He had lost a fair amount of blood and his vision was beginning to fuzz. "Damn…"he struggled to get up, but his body wouldn't respond.

"I have to admit, this was a fairly amusing fight. It's been so long since someone's landed a solid hit on me. I would've granted your wish to die fighting, but here it seems that you can no longer get up. Well…" his dagger lengthened to a sword. "Time to die, Forbidden Child." He raised his new sword.

"NO!" Amanda screamed and her aura flared around her and the shackles shrieked before bursting free.

"Mandy!"

The next few seconds seemed to be in slow motion for Hiei. He couldn't comprehend them until it was all over.

The twisted grin of Tora Akuma looming above him…

His sword of shadow screaming down at him…

An explosion of pale blue aura to his left…Amanda's aura.

He heard her voice call his name and the sound of a weapon piercing flesh was heard. But…

It was the wrong person.

_(end chapter 19)_

Translations for the whole story:

Inu: Dog

Kafusu: Cuffs, but it sounded better as shackles ;P

Kage: Shadow

Kaze: Wind

Kitsune: Fox

Koi: type of fish, but it means love in this fic

Koishii: Beloved

Maboroshi: Illusion

Makai: Demon World

Tatakau: to fight. Remember Tora Akuma's technique, Reikai Tatakau? Well, its translation means, "to fight Spirit World". So any spirit energy healing won't work.

Reikai: Sprit World

Reiki: Spirit Energy

Tantei: Pretty sure it means "team" but not positive.

Youkai: Demon

Youki: Demon Energy


	22. Chapter 20: All It Comes Down To

**Left in the Shadows **

**Chapter 20: All It Comes Down To**

**Me**: The final chapter…wow, has it really gotten this far?

**Yusuke**: Yep. Twenty chapters and lots of loyal reviewers. You should be happy.

**Me**: I am…but it's sad to reach the end of a story. So much hard work is put into it.

**Kurama**: You'll have other stories to write. Remember your Full Metal Alchemist one?

**Me**: Oh yeah…

**Ed**: You only have the prologue and the first chapter and people complained that it was too short.

**Me**: I know. I'll work on that on my break and have chapters stored ahead of time to lighten my workload.

**Ed**: Good idea.

**Me**: Well here are the last reviews I'm gonna answer…

---

**icedragongurl16**: Well, here's the last chapter. Hope you like it!

**4-is-lovely:** Like for Icedragon, here's the last chapter. And thanks for all of your help, I REALLY appreciate it!

**Fuyumi Togashi:** Thank you! n.n I'm happy you think so! And i read your story, it's really good! MORE PEOPLE SHOULD READ IT! n.n and Hiei's glad he won't have to listen to listen to Kids Bop. Right Hiei?

Hiei: (rubbing his head) ...Hn. fine.

**daisyashley**: YOUR THE 100TH REVIEWER! CONGRATS! (confetti and streamers) and everything (mostly) will be wrapped up in this chapter. Hope you like!

**Garaa's Pyro RACCOON**: HAHA! i updated! so i'm not a pickle! n.n

**Reiana**: But the thing is, your back! n.n here's the last chapter!

CrazygirlHaley5555: A new reviewer! Thank you! n.n

**Hikari**-**Kayko**: Yusuke wouldn't hurt me, i've got him on a strict Keiko leash. n.n and here's the end to your suspense, though you'll probably not like the ending. But read the footnotes, they're IMPORTANT!

**hajimeten**: oh yeah i forgot about that translation...oh well. And at first i was wondering _who is that...?_ But now i know n.n PEOPLE SHOULD READ NEKO-CHAN'S STORY TOO! n.n i hope more people will read, since i'm the only reviewer for your white dragon one. and never fear, for you are the 105TH reviewer! that's still special, right? and good luck w/o a computer lol!

---

Me: Well, here's the last chapter in Left in the Shadows. Enjoy!

_**Left in the Shadows**_

_**Chapter 20: All It Comes Down To**_

---

"No…"

"Mandy!"

Hiei sat where he was, unable to digest the scene in front of him. His brain was working well now, maybe _too _well. Maybe he was hallucinating, yes that had to be it. This simply couldn't be happening. But when he heard the pained cough and saw the person in front of him sink to her knees as the sword slipped out of its place in her heart, he knew it was for real.

"A…manda." He spoke her real name this time. She didn't reply, just knelt there, her breathing coming in shallow bursts. "Amanda!" he pulled her back and turned her to face him so she could lean in his arms.

She looked at him, her eyes desperately trying to conceal the pain. But he could see it as plainly as the crimson fluid soaking into her navy blue uniform and he felt anxiety and sorrow begin to well up deep in his heart.

"What…happened t-to "onna"?" she asked with a small smile on her face, her ebony fox ears trying to perk up.

"Don't talk." He told her sternly.

"How sad." Tora Akuma looked at the blood dripping off of his youki sword. "But the end result was the same. The only thing that changed was the time of her death."

"Hiei…" Amanda grabbed his shirtfront when she felt his body stiffen with anger. "Please don't…"she winced, "it's okay. I'll be fine…" she was trying to reassure him, but it was only making him more uneasy.

"Don't talk." He repeated softly, pleading. Amanda's breathing was quickening and her body was tensed with pain. Akuma took a step towards them, but Hiei's aura burst out stronger than before and flared dangerously around him as a powerful warning.

"Stay away from them!" Yusuke snarled, the shackles now shrieking with the effort to keep him contained. The same was happening for all the bondages keeping the Tantei restrained.

"You…still have to…kick Akuma's ass remember?" she continued, trying desperately to comfort him in some way. She could feel her energy slipping more and more away every second and she knew that Hiei could feel it too. "It's okay koishii…" she placed a hand on his cheek. "…I love you." her voice was growing fainter with each word and she was struggling to keep it steady.

"Don't talk like that!" Hiei's voice rose in panic. Amanda smiled.

"It's okay…" she said softly. Her eyelids were drifting shut and the light in them was slowly fading away. She took a small gasping breath and her body grew stiff for several long seconds. As if in slow motion, her body relaxed and her hand slid away from his face and onto her lap.

Hiei didn't say anything. He felt numb, he just couldn't believe this was happening. "Onna?" he asked, remembering her previous comment. Nothing. "…Amanda?" When he still didn't receive a response, when those emerald eyes did not open, some of it finally sank in. He gently set her down on the ground and stood back up, his back facing everyone. When he turned back to face them, his expression was blank. The only part of him that gave away his emotions was his eyes. Immeasurable hatred shone in them, but something else lurked in those crimson depths. Sorrow and deep pain. His aura flared around the room, licking the high ceiling and Akuma looked a bit shaken.

"Well, looks like you're up for round two." He said coolly, his own youki flaring to match Hiei's. But several large cracks were heard and Akuma looked back to see that Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Rinae had broken free of his shadow shackles. "What!"

"Spirit energy and demon energy are linked to feelings and emotions." Kurama explained softly. "There's no telling what can boost emotions and the energy tied to it." Then without warning, vines shot up from the ground and wrapped tightly around the lower half of Akuma's body, rooting him to the spot. "I planted these vines underneath the ground some time ago, but unfortunately you bound me to the wall and sealed off my energy before I had a chance to trigger them."

Hiei picked up his katana one more time and his jagan glowed a bright green and his sword erupted in green, violet, and black youki. He couldn't risk his black dragon bringing down the cave, so he decided to call upon it in a different way. "Now, you die." He hissed darkly.

"Killing me won't do a thing to change the fact that she's dead!" Akuma shrieked. Hiei's eyes were blank now, and his voice held noting but hatred.

"Yes…but at least I know you'll be sitting in hell and my sister will be safe!" he snarled in reply.

"And I'll be waiting for you there when your time comes Forbidden Child!" Akuma yelled as Hiei's sword, boosted with the power of the black dragon, sliced into his flesh and ate away at him until noting was left but a small scorch on the stone floor. All was silent as the green-violet flames died away and left the room silent, echoes of the battle still faintly ringing in the air.

"Hiei…" Yusuke began softly. But even though his voice was quiet, it sounded like a shout in the overwhelming silence. "Don't blame-"

"Be quiet, detective." Hiei snapped. Slowly and carefully, he picked up Amanda's still body and kept his back to the others once more. "Our job here is done. There's no more reason to stay here."

---

---

"Well…I don't know what to say." Koenma looked at the papers, stamp in hand. "But since you _did _play a vital role in the downfall of Tora Akuma…" he sifted though the papers on his desk, "I think I can give you your life back." The person in front of him looked up hopefully.

"Really?"

Koenma nodded. "Yes. But on one condition." He held up a chubby finger. The girl looked a bit crestfallen, but listened intently nonetheless.

"…Just keep an eye on Hiei, will you? Keep him out of trouble." His lips curved in a warm smile. The girl brightened once more and grinned.

"Of course! Thank you, Koenma."

The toddler-prince of Reikai pulled out a different rubber stamp and brought it down on her file. INOCHI (LIFE)

-----

"…Where's Hiei?" Yusuke asked dully. It had been only hours since they had made it back from Makai.

"…In the forest still." Rinae said softly. She was sitting down on the floor in front of the large Buddha statue Genkai had in the main room of her temple.

"Kuwabara's in Amanda's room with Yukina." Kurama added in the same quiet tone. The last battle had left them in a deep state of depression.

"Oh, I have great news!" Botan came soaring into the main room of the temple on her oar, her expression brighter than the sun.

"What?" Yusuke snapped, slightly annoyed at the ferry-girl's cheery demeanor.

"Oh don't be that way Yusuke!" Botan wasn't fazed with Yusuke's behavior.

"What is it, Botan?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Amanda's been given another chance!" she burst out, tears in her eyes. "Since her death helped you guys defeat Akuma, she's been allowed to come back!"

"Really!" Kuwabara asked incredulously, he and Yukina having entered the room moments before.

"I'll be damned." Genkai chuckled.

"Yes, she-" She paused and looked around. "Where's Hiei?"

"Here. What are you causing a ruckus about, ferry-girl?" Hiei had just appeared at the entrance and hadn't heard Botan's news.

"Oh Hiei, Amanda's coming back!" Hiei's eyes widened briefly, but soon narrowed in suspicion.

"You better not be lying or you'll be breathing through a hole in your neck." He snarled.

"Koenma believed that she held a vital role in helping you guys, so he's given her another chance!" she told him, choosing to ignore his threat.

"Yes, she's not lying, so please leave your sword where it is, Hiei." Koenma materialized behind them all.

"Come ON Koenma, don't do that!" Yusuke complained.

"Then stop being so easily surprised." He replied calmly. "Now, I need to prepare her body for her soul's reentry."

The group made their way to Amanda's room. She was lying on her bed in fresh clothes, her ears and tail gone, and it seemed as if she could wake up any second. Koenma stepped forward and took out his pacifier. "My father granted me the energy required for this." He said as he held it over Amanda. The pacifier glowed an eerie green and it slowly enveloped Amanda's whole body. For several long seconds, nobody moved and when it was over the green light dissipated and her body rose and fell with light but even breaths.

"She's okay!" Kuwabara exclaimed cheerfully. Everyone was relieved…except for one person.

"Koenma." Hiei spoke up from his usual corner, "Is there any way to…erase her memories of all that's happened in these past months?" Everyone froze.

"What are you talking about, Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "Mandy's back, you of all people should be happy!"

"Fool, she died because of me, because I wasn't strong enough to keep her from harm!" he snapped.

"Hiei, no one can keep anyone safe all the time." Rinae told him.

"It was her decision to save you, because she loved you!" Kurama urged.

"She was hurt by getting involved. This is for the best." Hiei looked as if he had been thinking about this for a long time and he didn't want to talk about it any more. His mind was set.

"No Hiei, I'm not gonna let you do this to her!" Yusuke growled, taking a step forward.

"Try me, detective." Hiei placed a hand on the hilt of his katana. Yusuke knew that he was serious and reluctantly backed off when Botan pulled him away.

"Hiei…keeping it from her isn't necessarily the best choice." Yukina pleaded. "She can't forget about you."

"…I can't permanently erase her memories, not with everything that's happened." Koenma told him, agreeing with Yukina.

"Fine. Then all I have to do is keep my distance." Not even his sister's words could sway him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Koenma tried one last time to persuade him out of his decision.

"Yes!" Hiei looked away, his face unreadable. Koenma sighed and placed a hand over Amanda's forehead and the same green energy flowed out briefly before he took it away again.

"There. But as I said, her memories aren't buried very deep. She might have dreams, but that's all. I've sealed away her spirit and demon energy away for now. It's up to you to keep it a secret." He looked at Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Now as for where she'll stay…"

"She can stay at my house. My dad knows Mandy and he knows about all this stuff." Kuwabara spoke up.

"Well, we have about three hours before her body fully recovers so…it think we'd better…" Koenma silently motioned for everyone to exit.

It was only Hiei and Amanda in the room now. He stepped away from his corner and sat down on a chair net to the bed. For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence, and Hiei just held her hand and gazed at her, this would be the last time he would be able to do so this close. "…It's for the best onna." He said at last. He didn't know what else to say to her. But was he reassuring her or himself? Shaking his head, he got up and turned to leave, but stopped. He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it around her neck. It was a thin silver chain with a single ebony gem strung to it. "…I'm sorry." He whispered before giving her a small kiss. When he turned to leave once more, he kept going…this time not turning back.

_(End chapter 20)_

**_Left in the Shadows- Owari (The end)_**

**Me**: Well, thank you for reading Left in the Shadows. I hope you felt all the emotions reading it as I felt typing it.

**Yusuke**: Yeah, she was almost crying.

**Kurama**: But we would like to thank you, the readers, for putting up with her…sometimes slow updates.

**Me**: Hey!

**Ed**: He does have a point.

**Me**: Well, now I'm gonna take a break from updating for a while, but be sure, I'm gonna continue writing! Next is a one-shot fic focusing around Hiei and his feelings about everything and it is set almost one year after this story, the anniversary of her mother's death. It might be a songfic or not…I'm still debating about that. I already have a song in mind, it's just the idea of using it or not. Oh well, it'll be a surprise!

**Ed**: You talk too much.

**Me**: Shut up. Oh yeah about Kuwabara's father, he DOES make an appearance in the 19th volume of the manga. Thank you, scanlations! Anyway, I'd like to make a list of all my reviewers and thank all of you for taking the time to read my story!

4-is-lovely

icedragongurl16

neko no koi (hajimeten)

Wings of Heart

Luthoen

Reiana

Daisyashley

Prismdragon

Garra's Pyro RACCOON

Hikari-Kayko

Fuyumi Togashi

Alanna

JadedxIce

in luv with cold hearted guys

HieiFan666

BluesDaughter

RaceK

GothChika07

nekoofdeath

Yuki

ashlyn

Yami no Tenshi the Dark Angel

Emily H.

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi

MM-Sweet-Snow

Anonymouse

koorimechick

Falling past the veils

Dolphingirl32173

me

The Squabbit

Shadow-night

pyro the dark angel

Yuki Amida

SpiritualEnergy

Hidden Pagan

RinsDarkMagician

**Me**: Make sure to read my sequel! Thinking if a name…last two have been scrapped…maybe. I've told a few reviewers about the names, but as always, (T.T) I need some inspiration. Winner will get…the first two chapters of the new story, if I don't have it that far then you'll get the songfic first. Or if anyone wants I can draw a pic of Hiei and Amanda, scan it and email it to you.

**Yusuke**: oooh, enticing. And she's taking on the challenge of writing three fics at once, so she's packing on a lot. The sequel, Rinae's story, and the FMA one.

**Me**: Well, I'm gonna write as much as I can before school starts so it'll make it a BIT easier.

**Hiei**: Don't overwork yourself, onna.

**Me**: Since when have you started caring?

**Hiei**: …Hn.

**Kuwabara**: Ha, Shorty's gotta crush!

**Me**: (knocks Kuwabara out) Anyway, See you guys soon! Ja ne!


End file.
